three of 'em!
by X-SJ
Summary: Its been a while, but I'm back...Sky, ALEC AND Maxies son, has finaly gotten his life back to normal...but heck, that would be the end...so things arent as dandy as they should be...eheheh...PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Name:  
  
Alec~X5-494  
  
Max~X5-452  
  
Logan~ eyes only  
  
Blade~X5-495  
  
Keegan~X5-434  
  
Slate~X5-505  
  
Wolf~X5-463  
  
Rowan~X5-485  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters other than the one's I have created  
  
  
  
Spoiler: Takes place several months after the last episode aired for season two, several X5 show up in Seattle and create somewhat of a ruckus. Max and Alec meet up with them; Alec comes face to face with his worse nightmare…Ben…only to discover that it isn't…  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Alec sat on his chair looking at the TV, everything in the last couple of months had gone from bad to worse. It seemed to him that transgenics were showing up everyday. The last count had showed there to be 256 in all of the X series and that wasn't including the nomalies. Shit, it was really starting to piss him off, how the hell were they suppose to feed these people when more than half of them were under the age of 10. Good thing he had Max, Alec thought as his phone started to ring for the hundredth time today  
  
***  
  
"Yes?" Came the voice over the phone.  
  
"Alec, it's Max, I need your help, there's a bunch of rowdy X series out in the streets and it's beginning to be a big problem.  
  
"Ah Max." complained Alec, "It's like the 50th time I've had to collect some kid and tell him to behave today!"  
  
"These aren't kids, their either X5's or X4's, tell you what, I'll go with you." She said  
  
Well, that convinced him, "Where are they?"  
  
" About two blocks South of Jam pony. Hurry Alec…please…for me." The thing was, Max knew that Alec would do anything for her.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Slate, Wolf, see that foods stand over there." Blade said, pointing north, " Go while I distract him, you." He said pointing to Rowan and Keegan, " You guys watch out for sector cops…GO!"  
  
Blade walked confidently towards the foods stand and summoned the guy who was keeping watch. "Do you know how to get to Main St.?"  
  
Blade watched out of the corner of his eyes as Wolf and Slate got some food. He grinned as he watched them walk away. Then, out of nowhere, Blade saw someone come up to them, he couldn't see the face because there was a cute ass chick standing in the way. Blade frowned and quickly dismissed the foods stand guy, he started walking slowly towards Wolf and Slate."  
  
***  
  
"How did you do that?" Wolf asked, confused, Blade had put on a wig or something, because his hair was no longer bleached or short. Wolf saw that Slate was also confused. Wolf could also see that for some weird reason Blade was looking at them with wary eyes.  
  
"OK soldiers." Alec said finally, " Go put the damn food back and then fallow me back to Base Camp, didn't they already tell you not to steal! I swear to god" he then looked at Max " Max, their all a bunch of X's, why can't they steal?" Alec asked, wondering why the hell he had just told these guys that they could not steal when he did it everyday.  
  
Max nudged him. "Shut up Alec!'  
  
Meanwhile, Wolf and Slate had turned back around, confused, to go put the food back, then they ran right into Blade "What the hell!" Wolf roared, "Would you stop doing that Blade!"  
  
"Doing what!"  
  
"Changing your hair and how the hell did you move that fast, I swear to god you were right.." Wolf turned around and pointed at the spot Blade had been standing, where he was still standing. "There" he said even more confused.  
  
Blade saw where Wolf was pointing and his jaw dropped, never in his whole genetic freak life had he ever been more shocked, in front of his stood…well…himself.  
  
Alec looked up at the same time and came eye to eye with Blade. Quickly thinking, he naturally thought that before him was standing his psycho twin brother. "Shit!". Then to Max "Look who just showed up." He said pointing to his twin.  
  
Max turned around and her eyes opened wide in shock "Ben!" she mouthed, but no, she knew, not knowing how, but she knew…this was not Ben. 


	2. COMMUNICATION

1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Blade had seen the perplexed look that had come into the chicks eyes, behind him, he felt Rowan and Keegan. They were all staring at the double of their fellow soldier Blade.  
  
``Who the hell is it?`` asked Rowan, confused, she had fiery red hair and that's why they called her so, she had been Blade's girl ever since the escape. Seeing a double of him was just overwhelming, but Rowan could see a few differences, such as the hair and the laugh lines on the other guy.  
  
Blade started walking slowly towards his double and the chick. Wolf, Slate, Keegan and Rowan weren't far behind. He saw his double and the chick take fighting stances and this proved his suspicion of them being from Manticore. Great, he thought, this is all I need. He stopped two feet in front of them. He first looked at the girl. She was hot and she looked like she had a fiery temper. Something in her eyes told him that she was about as confused as he was. He then slowly turned his gaze towards his double whom was looking at him with indifference.  
  
***  
  
Alec, positive that this was his twin brother, the psycho killer, sneered at the man in front of him. It was all his fault that he had spent 6 months in psy-ops. It was all his fault that he had had to relive all the shit this guy had done for ten years. ``Ben`` he sneered.  
  
Blade was taken aback as his double looked at him with venom. Why? He had no idea. But then he said Ben. Blade frowned in confusion. Rowan and Wolf were at his side, Slate and Keegan behind him. Rowan looked at him. ``Blade?``  
  
Before Alec had the chance to hit the guy, Max walk in front of him. ``Alec, it's not Ben.``  
  
Alec looked at Max, well, he thought, if someone knew, it was her. But, hell, another one. Shit. He then looked back at his…other twin and raised an eyebrow. He then grinned, ``Hell, we must be some important for them to make three of us. To bad for them one of them is a psycho killer, the other a smartalek while the is well, I don't know.``  
  
Blade was taken aback by the change in his doubles features as the chick told him he wasn't Ben, who was Ben? He wondered and frowned. This guy was a smart ass. He could just feel it.  
  
``What's your designation?`` asked Max.  
  
Blade looked at her, frowned and then told her. ``X5-495 ``  
  
Blade saw the his double roll his eyes. Blade had to suppress a grin, for he knew immediately that he liked this guy. –what a smart ass- blade thought aloud in his head.  
  
Alec heard him and his gaze went sharp as he heard his twin's thought. –no way!- he thought aloud in his head and at the same time he thought it, he knew his twin had received his thought. Their eyes were locked. All around them, Rowan, Wolf, Slate, Keegan and Max where looking at them.  
  
Blade tried again to send one of his thoughts –what's your name?-  
  
immediately Alec told him, - Alec, as in smartalek…you?-  
  
-Blade, who's the chick?-  
  
Alec grinned, Max saw them, she was totally confused, but she could have sworn that they were somehow communicating.  
  
-none of you damn business!- Alec thought and his twin received the message. For the first time in a long time, Blade grinned, a genuine grin. 


	3. trouble

Chapter 3  
  
Rowan had never seen Blade grin in public and for no apparent reason other than the fact that he seemed to be just gazing at his double. It was really freaking her out. Blade usually showed no emotion…other than in bed, Rowan grinned sheepishly to her self.  
  
Max looked from Alec to, well, whoever and spotted distinctive differences, such as the fact that her limbs didn't go to mush when she looked at the other guy, but looking at Alec, well, she could just drown in those perfect eyes of his, that's when she saw the difference, their eyes weren't the same color. Alec's were a darkish blue, while the other guy's eyes were a deep green. If they weren't identical, Max pondered, they were probably really twins, or triplets with their dead brother, Ben. Max looked back at Alec and almost fell to the ground with the rush of emotions that so desperately wanted to escape. Alec looked at her, she sneered at him. It was the only way she could keep her emotions under lock.  
  
Alec turned his gaze back to Blade, his brother, somehow he knew. It felt right, as if this was the guy that had been talking to him inside his head for as long as he could remember. He knew that this was not a double because the eyes and a couple small things like that were a bit different. He kind of felt complete, maybe not complete, but almost. The voice that had always given him advice had stopped talking to him when he got out of Manticore, so, all in all, he knew that his brother had been the one giving him advice. It was pretty cool and scary all at the same time.  
  
-Who are your buddies?- Alec thought  
  
-Wolf is the one beside me, Rowan's the chick,- he nodded his head to the red headed girl beside him – Slate, Flint and Keegan are the guys behind me, they're all X5's-  
  
-It was you, wasn't it?- Alec asked, paused and went on(in his head) – you were the one talking to me all the time in my head, giving me advice and shit, helping me through those six months in psy-ops?-  
  
Blade nodded, understanding completely, for he remembered, he had also gone for six months psy-ops, but before he could talk to his brother again, he heard from a distance. "LOOK, IT'S TRANSGANICS!!!" came a scared voice.  
  
All the X5's went into soldier mode, just…like…that!! Keegan and Wolf faced the South, while Max and Rowan faced north. Alec and Blade advanced towards the East while Slate and Flint went west. Max gave the sign to split up. Looking at Alec, she willed him to be careful.  
  
Bi sanders ran, stood in aw or screamed as the X5's fought of the sector Cops.  
  
Alec fought without putting his full strength into his punches, fear of hurting the cops. He stayed in contact with Blade with his thought. They always knew were the other was. Guns were pointed at them, shot rang out. They dodged bullet after bullet, at the same time, disarming the cops. This was well observed by the people surrounding them. But they didn't care, different meant dangerous.  
  
At the last second, Alec felt the indrawn breath Blade took before the bullet pierced his shoulder. Blade told him he was fine. Alec got closer to his brother. Just to make sure.  
  
Big mistake, Alec only heard the bullet hit him in the lower back.  
  
-Alec?-  
  
-I'm fine- but he was not. Damn, he thought. Showing no pain he kept blocking hits and punches. He felt the warm blood slide down his back. He hadn't noticed until then, but he had yet to talk to his brother…aloud. –Let's get out of here Blade!-  
  
-Good idea.-  
  
And they were gone, flipping in the air from window sill to roof. Alec was losing speed. Suck it up, he told himself. He ran harder, but kept getting dizzier. They were running on a roof. Blade, leading the way, jumping from the roof into an alley paused and waited for Alec. Boy, is he ever slow, he thought and wondered why as his brother jumped from the roof and landed hard. Blood trickled from his leg to the ground. Blade saw it. Paused and looked into his brothers eyes that were full of pain. "GO!" Alec hissed.  
  
"Fuck off!" Blade hissed back and ran to Alec. Alec fell to the ground, unconscious before even hitting the ground. 


	4. luv, huh?

Chapter 4  
  
Blade was mad, hell, he gets to meet his brother and then someone shoots him. Alec had crumbled to the ground. There was blood all over the place. Slowly, Blade raised his brother's shirt. The wound was had come in his back. It was a gut wound and if his brother didn't get help soon, he would die. Blade looked up helpless. "FUCK!"  
  
He picked his brother up and put him over his shoulder. He felt his shoulder wound sting, but he knew it was nothing compared to what Alec was feeling. He felt it, but from far. He ran down the alley. He looked for signs leading to a hospital of some kind. He didn't find one for a good two miles. He ran as fast as he dared. He heard his brother grunt and knew that he was conscious. – Hang in there Alec-  
  
-No problem.- Blade heard faintly.  
  
  
  
He pushed himself into the hospital waiting line. "Get me a Doctor, NOW!" He put venom in his voice. The nurse didn't move "Sir, we have too many patients."  
  
"My brother has a gut wound. Please." He was pleading now, unlike he ever had.  
  
The nurse looked at him, "OK." She finally said and led him down a hallway and into a room. He laid his brother down on the hospital bed and turned to the nurse. "Thank you." He said sincerely, he looked up and some doctors walked in and started working on Alec. Blade observed from far, but he felt every fucking prick. His brother was sending out waves of pain. Hours passed and Blade did not move. The doctors had come and gone as had the nurse wanting information. He had given nothing out. It was passed midnight when Alec came to and jumped out of his bed. His eyes came to Blade's…they didn't say anything for a full minute. Then Alec grinned sheepishly, "Sorry I got shot."  
  
Blade could only shake his head as he thru his brother's shirt to him. It had been washed by one of the nurses, but blood stains were still visible. Alec looked back up at him. –Thanks bro.-  
  
Blade shook his head in understanding. "Let's go. The others will be worried."  
  
"Ya, right," mumbled Alec, as he thought of Max. Blade heard him and frowned, but when a picture of the chick popped into his head he could only grin for he knew all to well as he thought of himself and Rowan.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Max and the rest of the X5's had gotten back to home base. It had been seven hours since she had heard from Alec. She was getting real worried. She looked up as she saw someone coming towards her. It was Rowan who had the same look, the scared look, for fear of losing someone.  
  
Rowan sat beside Max, "He always lets me know," she said pointing towards her phone.  
  
"Same here," Max answered as she pointed to her beeper.  
  
Rowan didn't say anything for a while. "Maybe we should go looking for them."  
  
"Where?" Max asked helplessly.  
  
  
  
"How 'bout right here?" came a week but somewhat deep voice from behind her. Max got up quickly and turned to face Alec. He looked pale, but alive. Max gave in. She ran to him and looked him up and down. "What happened?" she asked as she pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
Alec could do nothing. Pain seared thru his body. But having Max hold him like this was well worth the pain. He shuddered and heard his brother –What? You thought she didn't love you?- 


	5. IT HURTS

Chapter 5  
  
Max quickly backed away from Alec, wondering what the hell had come over her. Of course, she knew, her damn piteous emotions again. She took a more thorough look at Alec, she saw blood stains on his shirt. She frowned and looked up to meet his eyes. ``What happened?``  
  
``Gut wound to the back.`` Alec said simply, trying real hard to read the emotions that came to view in Max's face.  
  
``Let me see.``she demanded and lifted his shirt. She winced as she saw the white gauss that had turned a dark red in the center.  
  
``How the hell did you menage to get shot?`` Max asked furiously, ``I thought you told me that you had so many more years of training at Manticore!`` She said sarcastically. She huffed and puffed and finally left the room.  
  
-Boy, does she ever have it bad.- came Blade's voice.  
  
Alec turned around to face Blade and gave him an evil look, "All Max has is her low down BOY FRIEND that she can't even touch! Jeez, it really pisses me off!! Damn, the women doesn't even see me!"  
  
She sure as hell sees something Blade thought. He than looked at Rowan who had observed the whole seen. Blade winced for she had that `You Ass` look on her face. She walked towards him and pushed him in the chest with one finger. " You ASS! For hours I've been worried sick! But you were fine, but did you call me? NO!!!!! She pushed him again in the chest but before she could do it again he caught her hand and pulled her to him and hugged her…then kissed her. Rowan signed, gave up, and kissed him back.  
  
***  
  
Max sat in her room, her dump of a room and shook uncontrollably for she had just about lost it…and Alec. The pain in his face that she had seen when she had yelled at him. She just wanted to take it all back. She knew then, she loved him. Not Logan, for she loved as a friend and always would, but Alec, it was different with him, she had felt so much pain when she had not known were he was, scared to death that she would never see his grin or hear his sarcastic remarks.  
  
She got up and headed towards Alec room, she had a mission and she NEVER backed away from a mission. She lightly pushed the door open and stepped in. She could see Alec laying on his small bed. He was asleep, in a very fitful sleep. He was grunting and groaning. Max walked towards him, concern written all over her face. She sat on the side of the bed and brushed the hair away from Alec's forehead. It was smeared with sweat. She laid down beside him and cradle his head in the crook of her shoulder. She felt him stiffen but quickly relax. Then she heard him mumble: " It hurts," in a painful voice.  
  
" What hurts? Your back?" she asked with emotion.  
  
"No…it's my heart." he said and fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys!!!!  
  
I'll try and add a new chapter everyday!!  
  
Keep reviewing  
  
  
  
X-SJ 


	6. Ben

1 Chapter 6  
  
Tears ran down Max's face as she heard Alec's words. She brushed his hair with her fingers and she lay there for hours. She left the room before Alec woke up.  
  
  
  
Alec felt…better. For some reason. He knew. He just knew. He could smell her. She had been here. For how long? He had no idea. Why? He didn't dare think. He slowly got up and raised himself from his bed and went to stand in front of his mirror. His wound had heeled considerably. He looked at his hair. It was sticking up on ends. Why? He grinned. He knew she had touched him. He put a shirt on and left his room and headed down the hall and ran into Logan. Fuck! Alec thought.  
  
"Hey Logan." Alec said joyfully.  
  
Logan looked at Alec. He knew that the X5 had been shot, or so Max had said, but he sure as hell didn't look like someone that had been shot. From behind him a voice rang out. "Hey bro." Logan turned around and came face to face with, well, Alec.  
  
Blade looked at the guy that had been talking to Alec and dismissed him, knowing right away that he was not an X series. He had then looked at Alec. He observed him and decided that his brother was feeling better. –Feeling better?-  
  
-ya, lot's better- Alec answered, but did not answer at the sudden grin that spread across his face.  
  
Logan, meanwhile was looking from Alec to Alec and noticed that the two soldiers were sending each other signals with their eyes or something.  
  
"Hello?" He said weakly  
  
Alec looked back at Logan, sneered at him for disturbing him and elaborated. "Logan, this is my brother, Blade."  
  
Logan was really confused for he was sure that it was Ben. But obviously Manticore had screwed around with genetics. "Three of you?" Logan asked interested.  
  
Blade frowned for it was not the first time someone had mistaken him for someone else. He wondered what was going on. –What's he talking about?-  
  
-Ben-  
  
-Ben?-  
  
-Our other brother, I guess we were triplets or something cause we sure aren't identical.- Alec thought  
  
-Can I meet him?-  
  
Alec frowned and Blade wondered why. –No.- Alec said  
  
-Why the hell not?!-  
  
-Cause he's dead.- Alec said evenly with no emotion.  
  
Blade winced, -How?-  
  
It was Alec's turned to wince, for when he thought of the shit Max had had to go through for Ben he just couldn't think to much about it.  
  
Alec turned to Logan, "See ya." And motioned Blade to fallow him.  
  
They went to a room that had a couple of chairs in them. Alec sat down. Blade didn't. Alec did not talk, he only looked at Blade, telling him to sit his ass down. In the end, Blade sat down.  
  
"Ben was one of the 12 escapees in 2009…" he paused, looked into Blade's eyes and went on, "So was Max."  
  
"Your girl?" Blade asked  
  
Alec didn't argue about the your girl thing, but nodded. "Anyway, the leader, Zack, X5-599. He decided it was best to split up. For ten years Max didn't see any of her brothers or sisters as she calls them. Then Zack showed up and so forth. Anyway, all this time, Ben, had never really left Manticore. He never left. He was sick in the head. He believed in a child's game they used to play or something, the blue lady…" but before he could continue, Blade jumped out of his seat.  
  
"It was him?!" Blade almost yelled. "Is he the reason I spent 6 months in psy-ops?! FUCK!"  
  
"Sit down Blade. You have to know the whole story." Alec urged .  
  
Blade sat back down and looked at Alec, telling him to continue.  
  
"He came to Seattle about a year and a half ago. He would kill people, taking out their teeth and then he would tattoo his barcode on his victims neck. He would then take their teeth and place them in front of his Blue Lady. Logan, by the way, is Eye Only." Blade raised an eyebrow at this information. "He discovered that there were bodies being found with barcodes. So, naturally he told his little transgenic friend, Max." Alec paused, thinking how to go about the rest. "She went to the bodies and naturally assumed that it was Ben, but then an other one with the same barcode, she then knew. It wasn't Ben, it was Ben that was the killer. She found him at a church and they fought it out. Ben won and left. He trapped Max and was in the process of killing his next victim, a priest. She got out and saved the guys life. They then fought it off again. She kicked him in the knee, braking it. Not far away, Manticore was closing in…real fast. Ben couldn't walk. He begged Max not to let him go back. He begged and begged. She ended up snapping his neck. Killing him instantly."  
  
Blade didn't say anything for a while. He heard a scrape and turned around to find Max standing in the door way. Crying her eyes out…silently. 


	7. the kiss

1 Chapter 7  
  
Max turned away and quickly left he room. Ran down the hallway, out the door and out of base camp.  
  
Alec looked at Blade for a second and then ran after Max. He paused as he saw that he had left the base. He knew no one had gone with her. It was to dangerous for just one transgenic to be alone out there. He swore and ran after her. His wound started to hurt immediately. "Shit, Max."  
  
Max had run 10 blocks before she had stopped. She went into an alley way and sat down. She didn't do anything, she just stared at the wall that faced her.  
  
Alec could smell her. He fallowed her sent all to an alleyway. He looked down and spotted her. She wasn't moving. She heard him and turned her face towards his and the tears came. Alec winced, feeling guilty for the pain he had caused in Max. He sat down beside her, wincing all the way as his stitches snapped at the abrupt movement. He didn't care, not at the moment anyway. He rapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. "It's OK Max. I'm here for ya. Please don't cry Max, I'm real sorry. Honest Max." J whispered words of comfort to her for a good 15 minutes before the tears stopped.  
  
"I missed them so much," she said, referring to her brothers and sisters. More so, her brother Zack and Ben.  
  
"I know Max." Alec said, understanding. He held her closer and kissed her forehead…then her eyes, her ears…her nose and then he paused and looked her in those chocolate eyes, pondered…and then went for the kill. He kissed those lips he had wanted to devour for so long. He trust his tong into hers. Demanding and wanting all at the same time. It felt so good. His need for her had been multiplying since he had met her.  
  
Max didn't know what the hell had come over her, but it felt right. It just…felt…good. She moaned as Alec became more demanding. She just couldn't believe she had missed this. For months she had known that she was really attracted to Alec, but she had been scared for some reason. Probably cause she thought that Alec didn't feel the same way about her. Well, boy, had she ever been wrong?  
  
Alec was getting weaker, but he so desperately didn't want to lose this. He held on to Max as he groaned her name. He stopped kissing her and just held her tight, real tight.  
  
Max knew something was wrong. "Alec?"  
  
"Just give me a sec." He groaned, winced and his hold on her went limp.  
  
"Alec!" 


	8. Kinky

1 Chapter 8  
  
Alec shook uncontrollably, thanks to his wound, the shakes had come with it. Max, scared, helped him up. He was awake, just out of it and shaking. Max led Alec for half a block back to base camp, but had to stop because he was shaking so much.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Blade had returned to his room where Rowan had been dosing, he was laying on the bed went he got a gut feeling that something was really wrong. Rowan was about to kiss him when he sat up abruptly.  
  
"What's wrong Blade?" Rowan asked, concerned.  
  
"It's Alec." He said simply and got up from the bed and pulled his shirt back on.  
  
-Alec?- …Blade got no answer. He was getting real worried. He headed out the door when his cell phone rang. Confused, because Rowan was the only one with his number or so he thought. He flipped it open. "What?"  
  
"It's Alec," came Max's voice.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Corner of Main and Prince."  
  
"I'll be there in a sec." Blade told her.  
  
"He's got the shakes, Blade…" Max paused, to swallow the bulge that had formed in her throat, "They're real bad."  
  
"I'll bring some pills for him." He said and flipped the phone closed. He went out the door and ran down the streets. He could slightly feel the weakness coming from Alec. Probably his bullet wound, he concluded.  
  
Max saw Blade come down the street, she waved at him and he came towards her. He looked down at Alec who was looking up sheepishly, but looking into his eyes he could see the pain. Jeez, he thought, -You OK?-  
  
-huh-  
  
-brought you some pills- he thought and passed them to Alec, who opened the bottle and downed the hole thing. Max could only role her eyes. She knew that she had over reacted, but, hell, what's are girl to do?  
  
Blade looked at Max and knew that she had somewhat reacted, but he knew he had too. Hell, they were genetically enhanced soldiers for crying out loud.  
  
Blade put his hand out and pulled Alec up. When he looked down at where he had been sitting he saw the patch of blood. Blade's eyes quickly went to Alec's. –Alec?-  
  
Alec looked at him. –Don't let her see.-  
  
-Whatever.- Blade said, it's not like Max couldn't handle the blood, but the fact that it came from Alec.  
  
Max looked from brother to brother. They both had the perplexed look on their face but he thoughts went kinky when Alec looked her in the eyes.  
  
Alec winked. 


	9. hot for you!

1 Chapter 9  
  
It took Alec's full strength, but he managed to keep the pain out of his eyes until they got back to the base. Blade ushered Alec into a room when Logan intercepted Max.  
  
"Your stupid, you know that ?" Blade accused, but grinned at the same time, boy, did his brother ever have it bad.  
  
Alec looked up at him as Blade patched up his wound. "I know! Would ya shut up with the damn accusations!"  
  
Now he was pissed, Blade concluded, cause the Logan dude had showed up. "Suck it up, Alec! She likes you. Don't you think I can tell. Hell, I saw her lips, they were swollen. Someone was up to some kinky shit!" Blade laughed as his brother directed a punch at him.  
  
Blade was never one to show so much emotions, not even when he was with Rowan,(other then in bed, cause he couldn't hold back with her being the wild thing that she was!). But with his brother it was totally different story. He just couldn't help himself. Alec just had that affect on people. He wouldn't stop until he had the person grinning. He didn't do it intentionally, it was jus part of his personality.  
  
"You know what?" Blade said after a minute.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"I've only known you for a day and I could swear I've known you my hole life." He said sincerely.  
  
Alec looked up at him and said, "Were brothers, what'd you expect?"  
  
Blade could only role his eyes, "Get up and go see that girl."  
  
Alec got up and headed towards the door, but turned around and looked at his brother for a full minute. When Blade arched an eyebrow, Alec spoke, "I'm not sorry I ran into you."  
  
-I know.-  
  
Alec nodded his head and went out the door. Blade pondered for a full second before her went looking for Rowan.  
  
***  
  
"So do you want to go eat tonight, get away from all this." Logan pointed to all the people around him.  
  
Max was horrified when she discovered that she had no interest what so ever to hang around with Logan, he was just, so…not Alec. Max groaned inside and told Logan she couldn't cause she had something already planned for tonight. Of course she didn't, but Logan sure as hell didn't know that. He shrugged his shoulders and left.  
  
Max turned around and came face to face with Alec, who, was looking at her with undisclosed passion in his eyes. Max crumbled inside and thru herself at him.  
  
Alec was surprised, but for only a second. Boy, was she ever wild. He supported her as they walked down the hall and into the closest room.  
  
Alec had to pull himself away from her to talk to her, but he couldn't manage, so he just whispered into her ear. "Are you sure? Cause I couldn't handle it if you had regrets."  
  
Max had never been more sure in her life. He wasn't even inside her yet and she felt more passion then she had ever had in her hole life. "Yes…yes I'm sure…HURRY!" 


	10. fire!

1 Chapter 10  
  
Alec could only obey Max's desperate order. But he went slowly, as slowly as he had ever gone. Because this wasn't any normal sex, this was the most precious sex he would ever have and both of them knew it. He got her to a point where she was crying out for him, scratching him all over. He could no longer hold back. He did the inevitable. He drove himself into her and all the want and need was suddenly filled with excitement and pleasure…that would last through the night  
  
***  
  
Max awoke with Alec laying on her by her side. She was snuggled up against him, her head laying on his shoulder and their legs entangled between the two of them. Max grinned a satisfied grin and slowly rose from the bed, but was suddenly stopped by a powerful arm. "Oh, no you don't." came Alec's sleepy voice. She looked down at him and saw that he was still deeply asleep. She rolled her eyes. He had sense like a hawk. She snuggled back up against him, but before she could get comfortable she heard something…gun fire…then the fire alarm, quickly fallowed by the Alert alarm. Both she and Alec were awake in less than a second. They jumped out of bed, quickly putting their clothes on.  
  
-Alec?- Alec heard Blade's worried voice.  
  
-What's happening?-  
  
-Were surrounded, sector cops all over the place! They even have some of the sewers blocked. Hurry and get out of there, Alec! They put fire to the whole sector!-  
  
-Where are you!?- Alec asked, scarred shitless.  
  
-Sewers with Rowan, Keegan and Wolf, I couldn't find the others! Damn it Alec, get the hell out of there!- Blade was screaming in his head.  
  
Alec turned to Max and quickly told her what was happening, she was a bit confuse, but she didn't doubt him. They both ran down the hallway, only to find it in flames. There was no way out. They went back. Went down the stairs only to find over 60 sector cops blocking the entrance. They quickly turned around and headed for the roof.  
  
The walls were on fire, peaces of wood were falling all around them. Max leading the way ran up the old wooden steps that creaked with every step. Alec wasn't far behind.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, the whole flight of stairs fell. Max was almost at the top, but Alec had been in the middle of the stair case. He fell with it. One flight, then an other and an other. Max watched in horror as Alec became less and less visible. She cried out his name. No answer. Then… "Go Max!"  
  
She shuddered with relief, at least he was alive.  
  
"Max! Keep going, I have to find an other way out!" Max didn't move for a full minute, but peaces of wood were starting to hit her. She got up, "Go to the sewers Alec."  
  
"Don't worry Max, now get out of here!" She couldn't see him through the smoke, she knew that he had fallen at least 4 flights of stairs. She turned around to keep going up the steps. But Alec's voice stopped her. "Max…I love you."  
  
She just about fell over and cried her eyes out. "I love you too, Alec."  
  
Alec felt like someone had taken a bat and hit him over the head with it…repeatedly. His left arm and collar bone was busted but he could still walk. He just hoped to god Max made it. The thing was, he couldn't see anything, the smoke was to thick, his breathing was getting more and more uneven. He was choking to death. He could hardly breath. Then –Alec? Where are you man?- Alec was so weak he couldn't even form a reply. –Alec?- no answer – Alec!- Alec cursed himself for his weakness and got up again. He put his arms up in front of him, to make sure he didn't bump into anything. –Damn it Alec! Where the hell are you?"- Blade was screaming furiously again. –Don't know.- Came Alec's weaker voice.  
  
-What the hell do you mean ya don't know?- Blade cried out.  
  
-I fell through a couple of flights of stairs. I don't know how many…Blade?-  
  
-Bro, hang in there, I'm coming to get you!-  
  
-No!- Alec, screamed, he didn't want his brother to die on his account,  
  
-Yes, damn it!- Blade said furiously, -Where abouts are you?-  
  
-Maybe second, third or fourth floor where the main flights of stairs are. The smokes to thick to see, please Blade, don't come, you'll just put yourself in more danger. Plus, your somewhere deep in the sewers.-  
  
-Fuck You!- Blade said, turned around and ran back the way he came, Rowan who was screaming at him to come back, was being held by Wolf and Keegan. 


	11. let me go!

1 Chapter 11  
  
Max ran up the stairs like Alec had told her. She reached the roof and found herself alone and free to breath. She saw an other building connecting to the roof she was on and ran to it. She saw Logan on the far roof and ran towards him but was stopped as a bullet hit her shoulder. She went down but Logan came to help her. He held her steady as they creped from roof to roof. They finally got to Logan's beat up Aztec. Max refused to leave but in the end, Logan won, she fainted because of the pain, the sorrow and the fear of losing Alec.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Alec was wheezing, half unconscious on the floor when his brother tumbled over him. Blade, half out of it himself, though he was to late. He went down on his knees and slowly turned Alec over. Blade held in his breath. He put his face down to see if he could hear his brothers breathing. But before he could get close enough, Alec's voice came through his head, scaring the living tar out of him, -Don't get your hopes up.- Alec said weakly.  
  
-You son of a bitch!- Blade accused, -Don't EVER do that again.-  
  
Blade helped Alec up and they slowly made their way towards the sewers. They could hear the sector cops in the distance, the fire was hot, very hot, both of them were sweating uncontrollably. But in the end they made it. Both of them, coming out of the sewers 30 minutes after the fire had started. Their eyes were blood shot, they were drenched with sweat and they had trouble breathing, but both brothers wanted only one thing, to find their girl.  
  
They were surrounded by sector cops. Alec didn't care, all he wanted was to find Max. He was turning in circles, cops closing in on them, he just didn't care. Rowan ran to Blade and hugged him close.  
  
"Where's Max?" Alec asked Rowan desperately.  
  
"I thought she was with you." Rowan answered him.  
  
"You didn't see her?" Alec asked again, getting real scared.  
  
"No."  
  
Alec turned to every transgenic in reach, asking them if they had seen Max, all of them told him that Max had not come out. Alec turned to the burning building…and started running…back into the fire. But before he could get to the door, someone grabbed him from behind.  
  
"No, Alec!" Blade said.  
  
"Fuck Off!" Alec said and tried pushing Blade away so he could go back into the building.  
  
All activity had stopped, the cops were surprised to see to of their so called enemies fight. So, they got closer, so they could observe what was going on.  
  
"Max is in there!" screamed Alec, to Blade, throwing a punch in Blade's general direction.  
  
"You can't go back in there Alec!" Blade yelled back.  
  
"Fuck off!" Alec yelled back and started punching his brother. Kicking him. Tripping him. Blade did his best to block most of the punches, but when there was only one person trying to fight, the other usually lost. So, in the end, he was punching back, kicking, you name it.  
  
The cops, civilians, transgenics where the spectators as the brothers fought. Confusion was written all over the civilians and cops faces. They just obviously didn't think that the transgenics fought each other. But what surprised them the most is when the X5 who started the fight, fell to the ground…and started crying. The other X5 leaned down to the one on the ground and put his arms around him. Some of the people recognised them to be twins.  
  
After a few minutes, Alec looked up at his audience. They were all looking at him in shock, all of the normal people that is. He got up briskly. "What?" he said, "You think we don't feel? You think we don't love?! Well, you can just all go fuck yourselves!! You killed my girl, I loved her…and you killed her." The tears streamed down his face. He was not ashamed, nor was he sorry, because he saw realisation in the peoples faces.  
  
Two of the cops walked to him and led him to one of the cars. Blade and Rowan were being picked up by other cops, as were the rest of the transgenics. Being led to different vehicles. He looked into his brothers eyes. They looked, for what seemed like an eternity. He lost line of sight and he was placed into one of the cars.  
  
Little did he know, but he would not see his brother for a long time…a very long time… 


	12. my little secret

1 Chapter 12  
  
Max's woke in a hospital, she knew right away were she was. A tube was sticking out of her skin. She looked to her side and found Logan sitting on one of the chairs, reading the news paper. She saw the headline. It was about the attack on the base.  
  
Logan put his news paper down and looked at Max. He saw that look in her eyes, she was worried about something.  
  
"Hey Max." He said sweetly.  
  
"Logan…where's Alec." Logan cringed inside. How he hated that stupid transgenic, and he knew that Max loved him. He also knew that Alec was good as dead. "I'm sorry Max, he didn't make it." He said with sadness in his eyes.  
  
The tears came, they spilled over. Logan felt bad…'cause he couldn't hold her. But he felt nothing for his little lie, which would probably become true in the next few hours. Finally, that little nuisance was now out of his way and he could have Max to himself.  
  
  
  
Max felt as if the life had been pulled out of her, she recalled her love making to Alec the night before, the best night of her hole life, she knew she would never forget even one detail of that night, that most precious night. She pulled back and turned towards Logan again, "Please leave." She said simply, she just didn't want to see his face, she saw the horrified look come into his face and wanted to hit him, but in the end he left the room. She then let herself cry unlike she had ever cried before. She had lost the most important person in her life and she had only had one night of him to herself.  
  
She recalled when she had first seen him, she had mistaken him for Ben, stupid mistake, cause Ben and Alec were nothing alike. She remembered his smirk, his handsome grin, his beautiful smile. She remembered his eyes…those dreamy eyes. The tears kept on coming…and did so for a long time.  
  
But little did she know that Alec had left a little bit of himself…in her. Deep down inside her, he still lived. A part of him still lived and that would be what Max would live for, that little part of himself that he had left behind. A gift of god.  
  
  
  
***  
  
They brought him and two other transgenics to Washington D.C. For what? To train soldiers. The normal kind. After the incident at the base in Seattle almost three weeks ago, the government had come to a conclusion. These people that had been created in a Lab…they still had soles. So, one of the FBI agents had picked three transgenics and shipped them to D.C., the others would be of other use.  
  
Alec didn't care, hell, he didn't even FEEL anymore. At first, he had heard Blade talk to him in his head, telling him to respond…he hadn't, and now, they were to far apart. The last words Alec heard of Blade was, "Don't let them take you from me again." Well, all the good that had done, because he was now some odd thousand miles away. The agent who was responsible for him and only him was named Walker, Ryan Walker. He was a decent guy, but Alec never let it on and it drove Walker crazy, considering the fact that he had to be within eye contact of X5 494.  
  
Ryan was your natural after the pulse bread guy, but he was really smart and strong…for a normal dude. But he had this humour that just didn't go together with his job. He had a grin that just drove every body crazy. Alec could only relate, because that is how he had once been. For two weeks he stayed at Walker's house. He didn't do anything, then one day, Walker walked in and said; "Enough laying around 494. You sorry ass, I'm sick and tired of you and now your gona start doing what you were brought here to do!" Of course, Alec had only raised an eyebrow. He felt the urge to be the smartalek that he was. God, this guy could really drive him out of his depression. He realised then, that Walker had not once referred to him as Alec, probably because Alec had not once spoken to him. Not once. He would nod his head when Walker told him something. He had not once showed any sign of disobeying orders. Frankly, he just did not care.  
  
Alec was starting to have enough to. Yes, he had lost Max…forever. But he had a duty to Max and that duty was to go on with his life. True, he would never love anyone again like he did Max. But he had to go on. So, he did what Walker was sure would never happen. "Would you stuff it with your damn 494 shit!"  
  
Ryan, not expecting this at all, backed away abruptly, he had come to the conclusion that they had not aloud talking at Manticore of whatever. Shit, it scared him, this guy talked as if he had been doing it his hole life…and he had a damn temper on top of that. "Well, fuck, smart ass, if you had didn't want me to call you by your fucking barcode, ya should'a told me weeks ago!"  
  
Alec let go there and then, he knew it then, Ryan had been excellent therapy for him, give him a humorous kind a guy and you just got an other one. Alec jumped off the couch and stood nose to nose with Ryan. "Look Mr. FBI agent! My name's Alec and what the FUCK am I doing here?"  
  
Ryan, furious that this guy, this guy they said was a killing machine, (which Ryan doubted very much) had actually dissed him. Shot back with enough venom to make any man crack, everyman other then Alec that is. "I've been wondering the same Fucking thing…Alec…what the hell kind of name is that?!"  
  
Alec felt every muscle in his body go stiff as someone brought back memories that had Max entangled in them.  
  
Ryan saw it and almost backed away as the strong emotion came into Alec's eyes, briefly, but long enough for him to see it. "Look, let's not start off on a bad foot, alright, because we have to stay together for 6 months. And let me tell ya. I have no interest what so ever to stay with someone that wants my blood." Ryan said sincerely.  
  
Alec sat back down, pondered for a minute and then looked back into Ryan's face. "Okay, now can you tell me why I'm here?"  
  
Ryan was as confused in that as Alec was. He had been told that this guy, who didn't look older then 24, was suppose to teach a bunch of the top soldiers in the US how to fight. "They told me you were suppose to teach some soldiers how to fight." Alec didn't look all that surprised when Ryan told him that. Figures he thought.  
  
  
  
***  
  
So, like Ryan had told him, he was brought to the underground Pentagon (built after the pulse, after being destroyed in 2009). He was led into a room where he could put on some fatigues. At first, Alec just stood there, hell, it had been a year since he had worn military attire. He slipped the pants on and then just left the shirt on the bench. He went out of the room and came face to face with Ryan again. Ryan quickly observed the scars that marked Alec's body. Obviously he had been shot a couple times. Ryan concluded. He wondered about that, but dismissed it. He was real anxious to see what was going to happen.  
  
They walked into a gym were all the soldiers were waiting, they all gawked as they saw the very young men walk in. Yes, he was built, very nicely built. But compared to the guys that stood before him, some weighing over 275 pounds, while Alec weighed a mere 175lb. Of course, one of the big soldiers made a smart ass remark. "Hey sissy boy. Hey look guys, its prince charming."  
  
Alec didn't even flinch, hell what was he expecting. He even knew that Ryan doubted his ability. Well, he would show them…it time, when it came necessary… 


	13. punchin and kickin ass!

1 Chapter 13  
  
Ryan watched from far. Alec showed no emotion of the remarks made about his size or his good looks. Ryan wouldn't have been able to hold back if someone dared make him feel less of a man. It just seemed that Alec didn't care. Alec had even told him that he was only 21. Ryan just wondered what was going to happen next and he was obviously not the only one interested. Two Generals, three Colonels and one Major stood by the wall, all of them observing every reaction X5 494 made.  
  
Alec could tell that these men had a lot of training in martial arts, so, he decided he would just act as if they were newbies, he told them to stand with their legs apart and punch their arms out at a time. He could see that the soldiers really did not like this, most sneered. But staid in place, just because there were three highly ranking officers in the room. After an hour of stupid basic martial arts, he could see the officers starting to regret their decision, but he knew that one of the soldiers would snap in the next minute or so.  
  
Ryan saw Alec's evil grin and he wondered what the hell he had up his sleeve.  
  
It happened. One of them couldn't take anymore of this bullshit. He stopped what he was doing and walked up to Alec. He knew he was bigger than this low down pansy. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" the big soldier asked.  
  
Alec looked at him, showed no emotion and he sensed that everybody in the room had stopped moving. Every gaze in the room was on him. All wondering what the hell was going to happen. Alec spoke in a calm but menacing voice, "Your dead, you quit and your dead…just…like…that!"  
  
The soldier saw the calm confidence in the young man's eyes. He knew this pansy was right. He would be dead if he ever did something this stupid in training. But he just couldn't stand the guy anymore. He had not once come face to a guy, called him a bunch of names and not once gotten a response. Even if this guy was small compared to his 250lb. He was rock solid.  
  
Ryan saw the exchange, of course the soldiers was the only one showing any kind of emotion on his face but he saw that there would be no fight. The soldier shrugged and went back to his spot. The General, Ryan observed, had had enough of this shit. He walk up to Alec, stopped five feet in front of him. "X5 494," Some of the soldiers in the crowd raised their eyebrows in confusion over the use of numbers for a name. The General spoke again, "494, you will stop with this hideous bullshit and will do what you were brought here to do!"  
  
"And what the fuck would that be?!" Alec sneered back. All the soldiers in the room cringed ad the vulgar language pointed towards the General, the highest rank in the US army.  
  
The General took a deep breath and turned to his second in command and nodded his head. Alec wondered what the fuck that was supposed to mean, but he soon found out when ten soldiers walked in, MP signs on their shoulders. Little did they know that it would take more than ten to stop him, and they weren't even armed. They obviously really underestimated him and that was one of the first things you learned not to do in the Army and Alec knew it.  
  
The soldiers who had been taking his class frowned at all the man that walked in the room to take in just one guy. They backed away to the wall. Alec started to talk to them, finally teaching them something. "Soldiers, the first thing one does is never underestimate their enemy, ever." Alec wasn't facing them but he knew that all the soldiers were listening to him.  
  
The first two MP's came towards him and tried to grab him, he quickly dodged them, flipping backwards and coming back into his feet in a fighting stance. All eyes looked at him in aw as they saw this simple move.  
  
The two MP's advanced again and punched, Alec blocked them then he punched them each in the head bringing them down instantly. The other MP's all advanced at the same time after that. Alec took them all out in a matter of 5 minutes. Flipping, kicking and grinning devilishly. He didn't even break a sweat. All the MP's were unconscious at his feet. He looked up into all the soldiers faces, all of them looking at him as if he had grown two heads. He then looked at Ryan, who was also amazed. His gaze turned to the officers. Who were looking at him satisfied. Alec shrugged and headed towards the door. The Generals voice stopped him., "Your what we had anticipated X5 494, you almost had us fooled for a second."  
  
Alec went to him, fast, so fast that everybody was still looking at where he had been when he started talking to the General aloud, so that everybody could hear him. "I'm nothing like what you anticipated…Sir!" he grinned devilishly again, "Those men are unconscious, not dead. Remember that when you plan to have your MP's show your soldiers my abilities!" He turned around and was about to leave and turned around at the last second, "Oh, and by the way, my name isn't X5 494, it hasn't been for a year, my name is Alec…remember it." He spared all his soldiers a glance, even the officers and then Ryan, who was rolling his eyes. Alec was speechless at his agents humour, it just did not suit his job, he shrugged once again and left the room and was quickly fallowed by Ryan. "So…could you show me a couple of your moves?"  
  
It was Alec's turn to role his eyes. 


	14. sky and sam

1 Chapter 14  
  
Max knew she was pregnant three weeks after Alec's death. She cried and laughed all at the same time. She could hardly believe it at first, but she had radiated with joy. Alec's baby. She was filled with contempt. Logan had noticed her change and had questioned her, she had told him she was pregnant. He had radiated with madness. She had packed her bags and had moved back in with OC who had been 100% supportive. It took her three weeks to ask who the babies father was. She hadn't been one bit surprised to find out it was Alec's. Max worked at Jam Pony for three months after that but stopped when she knew it could start getting dangerous, she took a desk job instead, at Jam Pony of course. Normal hadn't been a problem. He knew about her and her secret and when she told him she was pregnant he had told her she couldn't drive a bike anymore and told her she would be working a desk job. Normal had a thing for babies.  
  
Months passed and she got bigger and bigger. She couldn't risk going to see a doctor because he would take blood samples from her and the baby. By her seventh month, Max was so big she had trouble going to work and Normal told her she could not work anymore, but she would still get paid.  
  
By the eighth months, Max couldn't leave her bed.  
  
The baby came early, a month early. It was painful but Max endured it. It was a boy, but a surprise fallowed…a baby girl. She had had twins. A girl and a boy. She cried with joy as she held her two children. The boy was the spitting image of his father. There was no doubt about it. The girl looked more like Max, but had features of her father's also.  
  
It took two days before Max finally named them. OC had been wondering if she was ever going to name them.  
  
"The girl was easy," Max said to OC, "Her names going to be Samantha Lee."  
  
"What about miniature Alec here?" OC pointed towards the boy, who was looking back at them with what looked like intelligence in his eyes, as if he was observing the scene, "Well, he was tough, I'm going to call him Sky, as in Alec Skylar."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"I thought so." Max agreed as she picked up her son, she noticed that the boy was way to observant for a normal baby, she knew that he wasn't, neither was his sister. "Hey, Sky." The boys eyes looked up into her eyes, as if he understood her. It kind of freaked her out, but she would teach him everything he would need to know.  
  
***  
  
Alec was working out when Walker walked into the apartment. He watched for 5 minutes as Alec went through his routine. He was always amazed. He had a tape in his hands. It had been a year since Alec had been with him. Ryan thought of him as a brother, a friend, his best friend. Alec felt the same way as Ryan.  
  
Ryan looked down at the tape in his hand, he had watched it earlier this morning with two generals and he had gotten real confused and he wanted Alec too fill him in.  
  
"Alec I want you to watch something for me." Ryan asked him.  
  
Alec looked up at him. He stopped what he was doing and took the tape from Ryan and read the date. Ryan saw him go slightly pale and wondered why.  
  
Alec looked back up at Ryan. He didn't want to see this.  
  
"Please Alec?" Ryan pleaded  
  
"OK."  
  
Alec placed the tape in the VCR and pushed play. Alec could tell it was a footage from when the fire had happened…a year ago. He could also tell that it was a tape from a news report from outside the burning building. He then saw him and his brother Blade come out of the building. Alec wanted to cry, he looked upon his brother, he looked exactly like him. His eyes tiered up. Ryan saw this, he wondered why, he had never once seen Alec get emotional. "Which one is you?" Ryan finally asked.  
  
Alec looked at him, the tears spilled over and he brushed them away furiously. "The one with the longer hair." Alec finally answered and looked away.  
  
"Who's the other guy?" Ryan asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"My brother, what do you think?" Alec snarled.  
  
Ryan shrugged it off, "Do you have any other family?"  
  
Alec frowned, "Ya, another brother, I'm part of a set of triplets." He saw Ryan frown at this, "I didn't even know I had brothers until two years ago. I found out about Ben just before I got out of Manticore, but I never met him, he was killed." Alec stopped for a second, "Then a year later I met Blade. It came as a complete surprise to both of us, I just ran into him in the streets of Seattle. I met him two days before the fire."  
  
When Ryan realised that Alec wasn't going to continue he asked an other question. "So, is Blade alive?"  
  
Alec turned his head sharply towards Ryan and looked at him in the eyes for a full minute before answering. "I don't know."  
  
Ryan almost felt what Alec felt, he could only imagine not knowing if a sibling was alive. "When was the last time you saw him?"  
  
"That day," he said pointing towards the screen, where he and Blade were fighting.  
  
"What are you fighting for?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I wanted to go back in and he wouldn't let me." Alec grumbled.  
  
"Why the hell would you have wanted to go back in?" Ryan asked, surprised.  
  
The tears came again. Alec closed his eyes and all he could see was his Max, "A girl…the girl."  
  
Ryan saw the unconditional pain in his friends face. "What happened?"  
  
"She died in the fire. We were going to the roof so that we could escape the Cops, then the stairs collapsed and while I was on them, I fell 4 floors. She was stuck up there and I told her to keep going." Alec stopped for a brief second, "I thought I was the one who was going to die, but my brother found me half unconscious on the floor. How he did it, I have no idea, hell the smoke was so thick, it almost killed me."  
  
"Sometimes I wish I had died in that fire, I wish that I could take Max's place."  
  
Ryan didn't say anything for a while, "I'll help you find your brother."  
  
Alec looked up in surprise. "You will?"  
  
"Ya…it'll be hard, but we can manage."  
  
"One things for sure," Alec said, "He's not in a 100 mile radius of this building.  
  
Ryan raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Me and my brother, we share this kind of thing, You see, we can talk to each other, like telekinesis. But it doesn't work from far.  
  
Ryan was very surprised, but did not comment. "I'll look in the files, see where they shipped most of the transgenics."  
  
"I'll help." 


	15. who's our daddy?

Chapter 15  
  
They searched for Blade for 11 months before they finally came to the conclusion that they just may never find him. The records on that day were classified Top Secret and it was really hard to even find a record. What they had found out was that the transgenics had not been killed. Alec had been very consoled at this information. When the year passed, Alec and his unit of 25 men were ready to hit the streets and go up against other units in the USA. Their first tournament was in New York. The men were anxious, but Alec thought of it as just another game, which in fact it was.  
  
It took them a day to get there; the highways were still in very bad shape. The men were tired. One of the men came up to him and told him something he had not expected, "So, are you ready to go up against the leader of the other team?"  
  
Alec was surprised, "That wouldn't be a good idea." Alec warned.  
  
"Sir, they say that the commander of this team has never been beaten." The soldier argued.  
  
Alec pondered at this and said, "Okay, I'll do it." What the hell, he thought.  
  
  
  
The next day they got in their uniforms which consisted of army combat pants and a bandana that covered the face. Alec's men went first and they won half the time, Alec was surprised at how good the other team was. Then it his turn came. He discovered that the other team leader was about as big as he was, the same weight and height. The match started, he could not see the face of his opponent, but something was very familiar about it.  
  
Both leaders punched lightly at first, testing the others skills…and to make sure not to hurt the other to much. Things heated up real fast as the punches came faster and faster and the next thing they knew, they were flipping all over the place, moving faster than a normal human being. Blocking punches and receiving some all at the same time. It was awesome. The spectators looked upon them in aw and Ryan was grinning, knowing that Alec had just met his match. Alec was mildly surprised, he didn't doubt for a second that the other team's leader was a transgenic himself.  
  
Both leaders, sensing that the fight wasn't going anywhere, stopped fighting and both took off their masks…both men backed away in utter surprise. Alec was looking into his brothers eyes…for the first time in two years. All the spectators had gone silent when they saw that the two men resembled each other a lot. But Blade's hair was still bleached blond.  
  
Ryan looked at the leaders, knowing right away that this was Alec's twin brother. He saw the confusion pass over both their faces, obviously they both had thought never to see each other again.  
  
"Fuck!" Said Alec and said no more.  
  
"Fuck is right!" Blade said, "How the fuck you been Alec, or should I say where the fuck ya been?!"  
  
Both brothers grinned and hugged and punched each other affectionately. All the soldiers came to the conclusion that these two knew each other and that they were related. The brothers came towards their men. Both grinning foolishly, their men had never seen their commanders act like this and it just thru them off…way off.  
  
"Guy's" Alec said, "This is my brother, Blade. I haven't seen the bugger in two years."  
  
"Does that explain the fighting?" one of the soldiers asked.  
  
Blade looked at him and shrugged. "Funny thing is, I didn't even know it was him until he took of his mask."  
  
The men talked for a while and Alec discovered that Rowan and Wolf were still with Blade and that he and Rowan were married. Alec looked at him enviously, but only congratulated him.  
  
Blade observed that his brother wasn't the same as he used to be. He had been severely scared at the death of his chick, Max. Blade felt sorry for him and Alec could sense it and told Blade to lay off. Other then that, they were fine and the months that fallowed they saw each other frequently.  
  
***  
  
The kids were three years old. But to Max, it seemed like they were add least ten. They were very smart and could speak English perfectly. Sky looked like Alec more and more every day, he had the same character traits and the physical resemblance was uncanny. He was a serious boy, but he could also be funny, just like his father. This made Max miss Alec more.  
  
Sam, as they had come to call her was a sweetheart. She looked a lot like Max and was very smart herself, she wasn't as fast as her brother was and she had an attitude…just like Max. It freaked her out some times, but she loved her kids unconditionally. Sky was more persistent everyday to learn how to fight. Why? She had no idea and when she asked him she was surprised.  
  
"So I can protect my sister and you Mom." Sky answered sincerely, he was tall and sturdy for his three years.  
  
Anyway, that day she slowly started to show how he could protect his sister…and his mommy. She also taught Sam, but Sam liked to watch more than interact. It was fun too, Sky was a real fast learner as was Sam. How she loved her kids. Then the day came when the kids asked her the question she had been dreading.  
  
"Who's our dad?" 


	16. back into the fire

1 Chapter 16  
  
Max looked down at her kids and didn't uter a word for a long minute,  
  
``Your dad…well, your dad's name was Alec.``  
  
``Is that why my name is Alec Skylar?`` Sky asked.  
  
``Yes.`` Max answered,  
  
``Where is he?`` Sam then asked.  
  
``Dead.`` Max answered slowly.  
  
Both her kids looked at her, not saying a word, but they finally accepted it when Max could nolonger take their stares.  
  
``Can you tell us how ya met?``Sky asked.  
  
Max smiled and slowly started to tell the story of when she and Alec met for the first time. ``When I was a kid, I used to live in this place called manticore because I was a special child. Me and my squad escaped and I was caught again 10 years later. I was in a prison cell and your father came to the door, he looked at me with his mischivious grin…`` and on it went for three hours. Her kids were intranced.  
  
For the years that passed, her kids often asked her to tell the story over and over again. Max liked that, her kids also asked her to described their father, and all she would have to tell them was to picture an older Sky, because he was in fact, the spitting image of his father.  
  
***  
  
Alec's unit travelled around the US constantly. Alec rarely saw his brother and his wife…or his year old nephew that had been named Ben for obvious reasons. Alec liked it that way…not seeing the people he loved to often, because he didn`t like it when they looked at him with pitty in their eyes and he hated to show them the pain that was in his eyes. He had never gotten over Max's death, even if it had been 6 years since it had happened. He always wondered what it would have been like if he had lived a full life with her. There would have been kids, no doubt about it, hell, he loved kids and everytime he was in New York he went to see his nephew as often as he could.  
  
Anyway, the day came when his unit was to be stationed in Seattle. Alec had dreaded the moment because he knew that eventually he would be stationed in Seattle. Ryan knew that he wasn't keen on the idea. (Ryan was now part of Alec`s unit)  
  
They arived in Seattle late one night. Alec looked around and found that nothing had changed. It had been over 6 years and yet this place still felt like home.  
  
They did nothing for the first week, there wasn't a lot going on. But midway threw the second week they got a call saying that a bunch of people were protesting at a school in sector 4. The word was that they had put fire to the school and that a lot of the kids were stuck inside and the fire men couldn't get in cause the protesters were blocking the way.  
  
Alec and his unit hurried to sector 4 in their hummers and made a path so that the firemen could get through. Alec saw some kids in the windows and he told his unit to help out.  
  
Alec saw a boy, who was looking around for someone and when he couldn't see whatever he was looking for he started running back towards the school that was in flames. Alec ran to the boy and grabed him from behind. The boy yelled and yelled to be put down. The kid was real strong Alec observed as the kid tried to hit him and kick him…and managed to hit him once or twice. Alec grabed the the kids head and turned it towards his. The kid had an effect on him unlike he had ever felt before. The kid looked almost like himself, almost, almost identical to what he had looked like when he was a kid. He put the feeling aside and told the kid to calm the hell down.  
  
``Let me go!!!!!``Sky yelled to the soldier that was holding him tight. He was real strong Sky obeserved and was furious with himself.  
  
``Don't run back in that fire, kid, you'll kill yourself.``  
  
`` But my sister's in there.`` the boy pleaded.  
  
Alec understood all to well for not to put the boy`s feelings aside. ``I'll go get her, what does she look like?``  
  
Sky told him quikly a brief description of his sister and told him that her name was Sam.  
  
``You stay right here OK ?`` Alec said  
  
Sky looked up at him and for once in his life, strusted an other person. ``I'll stay.``  
  
Alec ran into the building and had brief flash backs of when he had last been in a fire and shrugged them away. He ran thru the school yelling the little girls name. He heard nothing, but he didn't give up. He went into the bathrooms and the class rooms. He was on the last floor when he spotted a small figure on the floor…he got closer hoping that he wasn't to late…he wasn't as he quickly saw that the little girl was crying, he picked her up and ran down the stairs and out of the school. He looked back and saw that the school was crumbling down to the grown. He looked back at where he had left the boy, only to find him on the grown…crying. 


	17. my mom is X5 452

Chapter 17  
  
Alec rushed to the boy, thinking he was hurt. When he got close enough for the boy to hear him, the kid lifted his head and when he saw that Alec had Sam in his arms he shuddered with relief. Alec was put back by the way this kid acted. By the look of him, he couldn't be more then 6 years old, but he acted as if he were 15. Alec got closer to the boy and went down on his knees so that the boy could inspect his sister. The girl was conscious. She was looking at Alec, studying him (which freaked him out) but when she saw Sky, she just about jumped out of Alec's arms to reach her brother.  
  
"Hold it kid." Alec said as he slowly put the kid down, she was a pretty thing herself, with her dark brown curls that came down to her shoulders and he chocolate brown eyes. Something familiar kicked into his system again, but he just pushed it away.  
  
Alec to a look around and saw a lot of parents gathering their children to bring them home. He turned to the boy, "Do you see your mom or dad?"  
  
Sky looked around to see if he could see his mom, he used his close up vision thing but could still not see any sign of his mother. "No, I don't see my mom and my dad is dead."  
  
Alec turned to the girl, who looked very worn out, picked her up in his arms and started walking towards his men, he sensed that the boy wasn't far behind. When he reached Ryan he told him to get some of his men to help bring some of the kids home and he also told him that he would be taking the two kids with him to their house.  
  
And so they went, Alec asked Sky the directions, "What sector to you live in?"  
  
"Sector 5." Sky and Sam both answered.  
  
Alec gulped, but pushed it back down, Sector 5 had been were Max lived. He really didn't want to go there, but something about these kids just made him feel like he had too.  
  
So, on there way, they started talking. Alec discovered that Sam and Sky were twins and were both 5 years old.  
  
"What is it you do?" Sky asked.  
  
"I work for the government. I'm the leader of my unit." Alec answered and wondered what kind of five year old asked about what an adult did for a living.  
  
"Where do you live?" Sam asked  
  
"Everywhere." Alec answered simply.  
  
Sky frowned, "You can't live everywhere. You have to live somewhere or you had to live somewhere at some time."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes, boy, was the kid ever persistent, "I haven't had a real home in 6 years."  
  
"Where was your home before that." Sam asked  
  
"Here." Alec answered slowly.  
  
Sky looked up at him, "Why did you leave?"  
  
"Because I was taken away by the government who thought I was a bad person and because I lost someone that meant more then life to me and I couldn't even think of coming back."  
  
Sam looked at him, perplexed, "Why did the government think you were bad?"  
  
"Because I'm different then other people." Alec answered, frowning himself.  
  
"Where different too," Sam told him. Alec saw Sky go a bit ridged.  
  
"In what way?" Alec asked.  
  
"No, Sam." Sky grunted out.  
  
Sam looked at her brother and rolled her eyes. But before Sky or Alec could form a reply, they were ambushed by a bunch of thugs. Sky's eyes narrowed, Sam's were a bit fearful, but she didn't start crying, and Alec was thankful for that. Alec did a quick count, there were 10 of them. It was nothing to him.  
  
"Get away or you'll be sorry." Alec said with menace.  
  
The group laughed and one of them spoke, "What's soldier boy going to do, he doesn't even have a gun."  
  
"I don't need one." Alec said, just before he flipped into the air and landed behind them. They turned around in stunned amazement. He took a quick second to see if the kids were still OK. They were, and Alec's gaze turned back to the thugs. When they advanced, Alec moved forward and moved fast as he brought them down with kicks and punches. He was done with them in a matter of minutes. He hadn't even broken a sweat. When he was done, he turned back to the kids, to see what they were thinking. To Alec's amazement, both kids were looking at him with questioning looks. "No questions?" Alec asked with a ignorant grin.  
  
"X5?" Sky asked  
  
Alec stopped grinning when the boy asked that he turned around to see if anyone was in hearing distance. "You should know better than to talk about that in the open kid."  
  
"Well, are you or aren't you?" Sky asked again.  
  
"Yes, I'm an X5, let me guess, your parents are X series?"  
  
Sam looked at Sky to ask him if she could answer him, Sky nodded his head.  
  
"Our mom is an X5."  
  
"What about your dad?" Alec asked.  
  
"He was too." Sam said.  
  
"Do you kids have any barcodes." Alec asked,  
  
"No." They both said  
  
"What's your mother's designation?" Alec asked out of curiosity.  
  
"X5 452" Sam answered. 


	18. hug me

Chapter 18  
  
Every bone in Alec's body went ridged. Fear penetrated through his body. He was almost shaking.  
  
Both Sky and Sam saw the immediate change in Alec. He was looking at both of them as if he had just seen them for the first time. Sky pushed Sam behind him, sensing that something was really wrong.  
  
"Are you telling me the truth?" Alec managed to say.  
  
Sky shook his head yes.  
  
"What's your father's designation?" Alec then asked.  
  
"X5 494" Sky answered fearlessly, "but he's dead."  
  
Alec sat down on the ground because he couldn't handle the shit he had just discovered. These kids, the kids were his…and he hadn't known until now. He hurt inside; he felt pain, unthinkable pain. Max was alive…and she thought him…dead. He looked back up at his kids, Sam and Sky. Now that he looked he could tell right away that Sam looked a lot like her mother and that Sky was the spitting image of himself when he had been a kid of 5.  
  
Sky was looking down at the soldier or the transgenic. He didn't understand what was going on…so he asked, "What's wrong mister."  
  
Alec looked up at him, "Your father isn't dead, Sky."  
  
This hit Sky real hard, because he had always thought that if his father had been alive that he would have been around to help mom. "You're lying!"  
  
"I'm not Sky. My designation is X5 494..." Alec stopped talking and looked down at the ground, "God, I thought she was dead…all these years and she was alive…god, Maxie, I thought I would never get the chance…ever." A tear slipped down his cheek, but was brushed away by Sam's hand who was now leaning down on his side.  
  
Sky was so stunned, he didn't understand at first, but then the X5 started talking about his mom as if he knew her real good. It then clicked in that this man just might be his father. "What's your name?"  
  
"Alec."  
  
Sky wanted to scream, how could it be. "Why did you not live with mom? Didn't you love us?"  
  
Alec looked up stunned…at hi son. How could he even think that he didn't love him, his mother or his sister? "I love your mom more than life…more than anything in the world…I thought until now that she was dead."  
  
"She isn't dead, and she thought that you were dead." Sky said, sitting down on the ground with his father and sister.  
  
"Why would she think that?" Alec asked, confused.  
  
"Someone told her, I don't remember his name though." Sky answered.  
  
"Logan." Alec said with a sneer.  
  
Sky looked up fast when his father said that name, because it was the right one and the look on Alec's face had kill written all over it.  
  
"Yup, that was his name." Sam said, snuggling closer to her father who looked down at her and hugged her to him for the first time in his life. His baby girl. Alec looked up at Sky, the kid was hard headed, no doubt about it, but the look in his eyes told Alec that he wanted to be part of this circle. Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him down to him so he could also hug him. Sky didn't refuse or try to pull back. Alec held his kids like that for what seemed like ten minutes, when he finally told them that it was time to go home, they got up grudgingly.  
  
"Are you gona leave again?" Sam asked.  
  
Alec looked down at his daughter, "Not on your life." Sam smiled at this and grabbed his hand in hers. Sky took the other.  
  
They walked the four blocks to Max's old apartment, still her apartment. They entered the building and climbed the stairs slowly. Alec got more and more anxious as he climbed the stairs. His hands started sweating. When they came to Max's door, Sky was the one who ended up knocking. There was no answer. Alec didn't give up, but after several minutes he came to the conclusion that she just might not be home. Just before he turned around, a voice from behind him spoke…snarled his more like it, "Let go of my kids!"  
  
There was not doubt in Alec's mind that it was Max, his hole body went ridged, and he slowly turned around…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry guy's I got to go write an exam at school!!!!!! Ahahahah  
  
Physics too…..yuck..  
  
Anyway, write your reviews and I'll try to put an other chapter up after my exam…maybe!!!!!!!  
  
Keep reviewing PLEASE!!!It encourages me to write more….  
  
See ya  
  
sj 


	19. family reunion

Chapter 19  
  
Max had been very worried when she discovered that her kids school had gone up in flames. When she had gotten to the school, they had told her that her children had been brought home by a soldier. She had been pissed, because she didn't trust goverment soldiers worth a damn. She had rushed home and was climbing up the stairs when she heard someone knocking on the door...her door. She ran faster up the stairs and came face to the back of the soldier and her kids. ''Get away from my kids!!!''  
  
She saw the soldier go ridged, she wondered why, but she quickly discovered why as the soldier turned around. Max could not move...could not speak...could not do anything...because the father of her children stood before her...the man she had believed to be dead for 6 years and was no doubt in her mind, very much alive.  
  
''Your dead!''Max hissed for she could not bring herself to believe that this here was really Alec.  
  
Alec was as shocked as she was. He was shaking uncontrollably and he felt like crying. He had wanted her to run to him, to hold him and tell him that they would be together for the rest of their lives. It was not the case, because he knew Max was as afraid as he was. ''No I'm not'' wispered Alec as he slowly walked towards Max.  
  
Max saw that Alec's hand was shaking slighly as he raised it and stepped closer to her. Silent tears streamed down Max's face. Alec took his tumb and silently brushed it away. ''I'm not'' Alec said again.  
  
Max couldn't couldn't hold back anylonger, because deep down she knew that Alec had a really good reason for why he had stayed away for so long. She rapped her arms around her and she felt Alec shudder with relief. They hugged and kissed and hugged some more and they stayed like that for a long time...but the kids had had about as much yucky stuff as they could handle for the day and they interrupted their parents.  
  
''Mom, this is my dad." Sam said with a smile.  
  
Max could only smile though her tears and hug Alec closer.  
  
"Mom, Dad beat of a bunch of bad guys and he even saved Sam from the fire." Sky told his mom.  
  
Max then looked up into Alec's eye whom had been studying her, "Did you know they were yours?"  
  
Alec shook his head no, "I work for the goverment, they assigned me to Seattle and the call about a fire came in and I went only to find Sky, ready to run back in. I stopped him and went to get Sam. Then the thugs ambushed us and I faught them off then, Sky, smart guy that he is, came to the conclusion that I was an X5 and I came to the conclusion that he was in some way related to one and he then said that his mom's designation was X5 452 and that just about shocked the hell out of me and I asked him who his father was and he said my number...hell...I thought you were dead Max...I thought it for the last 6 years, then this kid tells me that your his mother and that I'm the father. If you ask me, that really almost killed me, to think that you hadn't had any support for the last 6 years. It kills me inside..."  
  
Max felt like crying herself, "But Logan told me you were dead!"  
  
A deadly look came into Alec's face when she told him that, "I'm gona kill him!" 


	20. its pay back time

Chapter 20  
  
Max was mildly surprised with the killer look in Alec's eyes. What did she expect? That Alec's would just brush of the fact that Logan was the reason they had been apart for 6 years. No, she didn't blame him at all, in fact, she also wanted a peace of Logan for herself, but, she wanted to do a couple things first. "Alec, before we go on a killing rampage, can you tell me every that happened that day and afterwards?" Alec looked up at her and emotion came to view in his eyes. He got up and ushered them all into Max's apartment. Max got food for the kids, to occupy them while she and Alec could talk. But Max glanced at her son and noticed that he wasn't 100% concentrated on his food. He was listening to what they would say. She didn't mind, but her son was way to wise for his age. She went to sit on the couch where Alec had sat down and was looking at nothing, day dreaming. She snuggled up to him and he rapped an arm around her and held her tight.then he slowly started to tell her about the fire and his life after that. Max wanted to laugh at some parts and cry at others, "You really didn't see your brother for that long?" "Ya, they separated us and I was so depressed I never even ask to see my brother and years passed by and my buddy Ryan, he found a tape and Blade was on it. I looked for him after that but I only found him by accident." Alec laughed, "My team went against his team in New York and I got suckered into going against the unbeatable team leader from New York, of course, we were the same, so there was no end to the game, we ended the game when we saw that it wasn't going anywhere. We both took of out mask and wham!!! There he was. He was as shocked as I was. Anyway, he's married to Rowan now, and he has a son, they named him Ben." Max smiled at this. She looked dreamily at Alec. Alec raised his hand and traced it slowly the length of her face. "God, how I love you." He kissed her then, pouring everything he felt for her in that simple kiss. When they separated they both looked at their kids. Sky was looking at them with raised eye brows, something Alec did.often. Sam smiled at the love that she saw in her parents eyes. Sam and Sky got of their chairs and went to their parents who held them and hugged them. Max saw that Alec looked over both his kids as if it were the first time he set eyes on them. He studied them, their features and all. He smiled and looked up at Max, "I missed to much." "I would never hold it against you." "Logan will pay." Alec said with venom. "I haven't seen him in almost 6 years." "I'll find him." Alec assured her. "How?" Alec picked up his small cell phone and pushed a button, the cell dialled quickly and started ringing. "Walker here." "Ryan, it's Alec." "Where the hell you been. Hell, you never gone this long without contacting me." "Ryan, I can't talk now, but I need you to come to sector four and." Alec listed of the address and hung up the phone, and turned to Max, "Ryan and a couple of my guys will be here in less than an hour." Max raised and eye brow at that, and for thirty minutes they talked and played with the kids. Then the nock came at the door. "Alec?" Alec went to the door and Ryan wide frame appeared behind it as did four other strongly built men. Alec gestured them in, neither one of them sat. Ryan looked around the apartment and then at the kids looking at him with way to much awareness in their youthful eyes. Ryan then spotted the women, who had attitude written all over her gorgeous body. Ryan looked back at Alec, "Who are they?" "Sky and Sam are the kids." Alec turned to Max and winked at her, "and this is Max." Ryan's eyes jumped to his. "The Max?" "ya" "The kids?" "what about them?" "They sure as hell look like you!" Alec grinned, "Because their mine." "You ass! You lied to me! Fuck, I thought we was friends!" Ryan accused, hurt. Alec grabbed his arm, "I didn't know they were mine until about two hours ago you ass!" Ryan frowned at this, "What about Max, did she just come back to life or something?" "No, she was alive the whole time, but I thought she was dead." "Fuck." Ryan stated, putting one and one together. "What did you want me for anyway?" Alec walked to the lap top one of his soldiers had brought and quickly cracked a couple systems and a picture of a man showed up. He quickly printed it and walked back to Ryan and showed him the picture, "I want this man, his name is Logan Cail, he is the anonymous Eyes Only. He's the reason I didn't see my kids grow up." Ryan nodded, "Your always full of surprises." He walked away with the picture in hand and turned around before he closed the door behind him, "I'll find your Logan Cail." 


	21. Logan the corrupter

Chapter 21  
  
Alec found Logan's appartement in no time. He was fuming mad and it took all his will power not to bang the door down. When Logan answered the door he wasn't surprised and that made Alec a little suspiscious. He walked into the appartement and turned around to face Logan. « I'm going to kill you! »  
  
« No you won't. » Logan answered smartly. Alec was getting really suspiscious at this point.  
  
« and why the hell do you think that, you fucking asswhole. » Alec moved forward and came face to face with Logan.  
  
« Follow me, and you'll find out. » Logan led him to a room that with one quick look, left Alec speechless. » on the walls were pictures of his son Sky, from the day he was born to the present time. Pictures taken when he was in his crib, when he was in the park playing with Sam, when he was walking home from school, while hewas eating. The furry that rumbled through Alec was deadly. He turned to Logan, but Logan raised a hand.  
  
« He's going to take away what you took from him, he's going to make you feal sorry you ever met him, you're going to feal like you wished you never set foot on this planet, cause he's going to take away what's most important to you. » Logna grinned, « and you can't do shit about it. »  
  
Alec took him by the neck, « What the fuck to you mean?! » in the background a phone rang,  
  
« That's for you, » answered Logan. Alec nocked him out with one quick jab to the stomach and went to answer the phone.  
  
« Who the fuck is this? » Alec demanded,  
  
« I have your son. » came the voice of his worst nightmare.White.  
  
« You're fucking bluffing. » Alec yelled.  
  
« Sky come say 'hi' to your daddy. » White called in the background. « Dad ? »  
  
Alec's face went sheet white.  
  
White came back on the line, « You'll never see him again, I can guaranty you that. » and the line went dead.  
  
Alec yelled out in dispare and took his cell phone out and called Ryan. No one answered.  
  
He got back to the appartement in less then 15 minutes. Three soldiers lay unconscious on the floor. He saw Max and Sam on the couch, both had been given injections and where now unconscious. He went into the kitchen and found Ryan with a bullet wound in his shoulder. His eyes were glazed over, he was going into shock. Alec placed his hand over the wound and dialed a number. Twenty minutes later, a white truck came into view and five man came up to the appartement. They carried Ryan out and then the three other soldiers. Max and Sam were then brought down. Alec looked down from the appartement, his life had tumbled and for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. 


	22. Blade is back

Chapter 22  
  
Blade received the call from his brother two days after it happened. He didn't know that to do, and he was all mixed up with his nephew whom he had no idea he had had existed had been kidnapped from thie psycho White with the help of this guy Logan. All he could do was get to Seattle to be with Alec. He told Rowan what happened and she was devistated.  
  
When he got to Seattle he had trouble finding Alec. But with some info. He found him at some appartement. When Blade entered throught the window his brother didn't even notice. Blade took one look at him and the pain his brother felt was emedialty translated to him. It almost nocked him out. He felt like crying, he felt like hitting every that surrounded him. His brother wasn't holding any emotions in, he had never seen him like this before. His brother was broadcasting like a live beacon. « Alec? »  
  
Alec's head turned towards him and the pain sent his way was deadly. Blade went to him and sat beside him, and said nothing, because in reality, there was nothing to say. Nothing at all. He asked Alec where Max was.  
  
« In bed. » at that same moment a little girl came out of one of the rooms. She looked like Max but she had Alec in her too. She came to Alec and he picked her up and hugged her real hard and she started to cry.  
  
« It's okay baby. » Blade heard Alec whisper into the girls ear. The girl turned to Blade and her eyes went wide when she realised that Blade looked that same as her father, but the only difference was the hair. She looked back at her father with wide eyes, « He's daddies brother. »  
  
The girl accepted that and went to sleep in his arms. Alec looked over at Blade, « I got to find my son Blade, I have too. »  
  
Blade understood, he couldn't imagine his life with out his son Ben, he wonderd how Alec could. « I'll help you find him. »  
  
*  
  
Far away in unknown territory a small boy huddled in the dark cell where he had been for less than a week, his eyes were empty and he shook uncontrolably.  
  
*******  
  
Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and then months turned into to years..a lot of years.Alec never found his son.and he never would, but maybe just maybe his son would find him..  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	23. 12 years later

Chapter 23  
  
12 years after Sky was kidnapped by White  
  
  
  
« Sam!!!! » came a booming voice, Sam whipped around and faced her father. « What? » she asked exasperated.  
  
« Be careful honey. » Her father said.  
  
Be careful, be careful, be careful, be careful.nag nag nag nag nag. jeez, did her parents ever get on her back. She was three times as strong as the average teenager and all they could say was be careful honey, be careful sweetheart..god.it had been over twelve years since her brother had been gone from their family, Sam remembered him a bit and she had really bad dreams on some occasions, but other then that she hardly thought about him anymore, like what was the point, get all mooshy over someone that would never be a part of your life again and he was probably dead anyway.that's what she would tell herself, but deep deep down she knew, her brother wasn't dead, but she kept it down to deep to acknowledge it. Her father was the worst of the bunch, he weas sooooo over protective. It drove her crazy but she loved him all the same. Two years after Sky dissapeared, mom had another baby. A boy, they named him Damon, he was ten now and a real brat, he was so full of himself and it drove her nuts, the kid was only ten and he acted as if he was going on thirty. A couple years after that they had another kid.a boy.surprise surprise. His name is Liam, he's the complete opposite of Damon, he doesn't say a word and when he looks at you to long it starts to freak you out. Both Damon and Liam know next to nothing about Sky, only that they had another brother and that they've yet to meet him. It's sad, the name Sky rarely comes up in any conversation, her mom gets all emotional and her dad gets that look in his eyes when it does.  
  
Sam spotted her friends as she exited the building. She waved to them, one of them was her cousin, Ben, he looked a lot like her father, but she knew that her father was a twin, he was the obnauxious type, her mother had once told her that her father had been the same way, that that was how he had gotten his name. She hadn't believe her cause her father was all business and no fun. She went to her friends and thery headed to the bar neer jam pony where her parents had worked when they had been her age. As she sat down, she felt a sudden bang in her head, it almost sounded like a cry, her hands went to her head.  
  
What the hell?!  
  
That bang was quickly followed by silence but the presence of someone.she could feel him.he was so close..she looked around desperatly.her friends looked at her questionningly, Ben came forward.she looked up into the balcony and she cried out.  
  
Everything went black and she fell to the floor, Ben held her in his arms. Looking around desperatly to find out what had caused this reaction.  
  
A dark figure back out of the balcony.dissappearing into the croud..but not before he had made sure his sister hadn't been truelly hurt. 


	24. FLASH BACK

Chapter 24  
  
  
  
9 years after kidnapping  
  
  
The boy huddled in the corner of the cell. This had been his home for over 9 years. A 5 by 5 foot room. Food had always been slipped under the door and he was givin wippings every month. The boy had not lost track of time, he knew exactly how many days had gone by, how many hours, how many minutes and how many second. He was fifteen and looked to be a little older. His was physicacly fit for his age. Even if he had had only 25 square feet for 9 years he had found ways to train himself. At one time almost 8 years ago he had thought that his father or mother would come and save him, but he soon discovered that that would never be the case. He had to find them. To his own amazement, he had kept his sanity the whole time he was here. Sometimes he would sit in his corner and think of nothing, he would just sit. He remembered everything his mother had taught him and he would never forget. He felt alone and he wondered if his family had forgotten him. He remembered the day he had been kidnapped, the man who had taken him had been really strong and getting out of his grasp had been impossible at the time. He had only seen the man three times since. The visits becoming less and less frequent. He had cried once...on his seventh birthday, it had been the only time and the last. He felt alone and he needed to do something...for the past week he had been coming up with a plan, he knew he should have thought of it sooner...but it would work.  
  
At that precise moment a ceasure took over his body. This was his only weakness, one that he hated and wanted to put his head in the wall. It hurt his whole body, he shook like crazy. He could almost control them now...almost, but he had discovered that everytime he had one they just lasted longer. He knew that milk helped to stop it but he didn't get some very often. He wondered when he would see the sun again, he wondered............  
  
  
He heard the door creek open several weeks later...a dangerous smile smeared itself on his face, he realised at that moment that he had not talked more than ten words out loud in the pass 9 years. He shuved the hair out of his face and raised himself to his feet. He only had shorts on, the only thing that had ever been provided for him.  
  
When he saw who entered the door he winced for his plan had just been flushed down the toilet.  
  
"Well, well, well," came Ames White's voice as he looked at the boy, he got angry when he noticed the boy had managed to stay in shape. " Been a long time."  
  
The boy said nothing, not a word...White got closer to see the boys eyes they were fixed on him but they looked...empty...  
  
White cheered inside...he had won...the boy had lost his sanity, he had known the boy would brake at some point. The fact that it had taken over 9 years to do it was amazing even to Ames, but hell, still he had won...and now it was time for the conclusion of his payback. "Come with me, we have much to do in little time."  
  
Sky followed him and he couldn't believe his luck. His plan had not been flushed down the toilet after all. He followed the mand that had ruined his life and smiled with satis faction as he was led outside...he saw the sun...no emotions could be seen on his face, but inside he was smiling for the first time in a very long time. He got into the car and they sped away.......  
  
*****   
  
thanks for reading my fanfic, thanx for the reviews, that's what really motivates me to go  
on, even though I gave up on the story a couple months ago, I'm back with a whole new   
plot in my head......  
  
REVIEW MORE....IT UST MOTIVATES ME TO GO FASTER!!!!!!! 


	25. Ames the tutor

Chapter 25  
  
1 year later  
  
Who would have thought that the famous Ames White would be Sky's tutor? For a year this had been. Sky had not uttered a word and Ames had been pleased. The boy's spirit may have been broken, but he was an excellent student. It had taken less then a year to bring the boy up to speed on the different methods of self defence, one on one, killing methods and all that revolved around it. The boy was strong and hardly looked like a sixteen year old. He was already taller then Ames and his build had increased a lot since his training had started. Sometimes White got the feeling he was being played, but he always brushed it off.  
  
Sky may have looked like he had no spirit but on the inside he was as alive as the next guy. It had been pure luck that White had started to teach him all kinds of methods to fight and just recently her White had been teaching him on weaponry. Sky was an excellent marksmen. He never showed his full potential because he knew that if he did White would get scared and put him back in the cell.  
  
Shortly after Sky had been taken out of the cell he had discovered that he was claustrophobic. When in small tight spaces he would get all sweaty and start to shake if he didn't get out of the room fast enough he could nock himself out. He didn't know why but it was something he found to be a real nuisance. White had not yet discovered this weakness and he hoped he never did.  
  
Sky looked up as he saw White come into the room. "Get up." White ordered and Sky got up, he had never disobeyed an order...yet...but that would come.  
  
White came within a few feet of him, "I have a mission for you and I think your ready." Sky did not react; White did not expect him too. He looked down into his briefcase and took out some pictures. He shoved them into Sky's hands. "I want you to eliminate these people...all of them...their bad, they want to kill your bread, they want to kill you..." he turned around and walked away.  
  
Sky looked down at the pictures and for a brief second his face showed the first emotion he had expressed in ten years. The pictures were of his mother, his father, his sister and two other boys. With quick deduction, he put two and two together and assumed that the boys where his brothers too. He had to sit down. He looked at the pictures; they were mostly of the two little boys and his twin sister. She was beautiful, just like he remembered her. His mother looked the same, she had hardly aged a year, but when he looked at the picture of his father he saw deep creases. That could only mean stress had imbedded to lines through the years. He knew he was the cause. His father had been the last person he had ever talked too. He remembered that day so well. At the time, he hadn't really thought that he was in trouble.  
  
He looked up, as the door opened, now was his chance. He stood up and grasped the dagger behind his back, White came forward, he seemed to be a little wary, he came even closer and in seconds Sky thru the knife and it landed in the middle of his forehead, he looked at Sky with a look of surprise...and then fell to the ground. Sky retrieved everything he needed from the room and escaped thru the window.  
  
He was in Chicago; he heard it a few hours later on the streets. Even though he could remember everything he had been taught, he still didn't feel right to go back to Seattle right now. He had to find others like him, others who had bar codes on the back of their necks. It would take him time, for that he was sure, but he would find a way to become the best of what he was...that he could count on........ 


	26. the farm

Chapter 26  
  
6 months later  
  
Talk had led him to this farm on the outskirts of Seattle. He had heard that there was someone with a bar code on the back of their neck at this farm. It was hard for Sky to imagine that a transgenic could possibly live on a farm of all things. The previous six months had been with little success. He had met several transgenics, but they had all been second generation transgenics. Sky wanted to meet someone that had been in Manticore and he was pretty sure that the guy on this farm had been created in Manticore. For one thing, he was suppose to have been on the farm even before Sky had been born.  
  
Sky walked up to the first person he saw, there was no doubt in Sky's mind that this man was a hard worker. He had dark eyes and dirty blond hair. He looked to be in his early thirties. The man was holding a bag of grain of something on his shoulder and Sky knew for a fact that those things were really heavy. This guy could have been really strong, but Sky was pretty sure this was the guy he was looking for. The fact that his eyes were wary and un trusting.  
  
"My name's Sky." Sky announced. The man did not move, the only thing he did was arch an eyebrow. "Do you have a barcode on the back of your neck?" Sky asked, getting right down to business.  
  
"What's it to you, other than the fact that you look so much like your father it's uncanny." The man said.  
  
Sky was taken aback, who was this guy? "How would you know?"  
  
"Well, your Alec's son, or Ben, no Ben's dead, maybe Blade." So this guy knew who he was, Sky remembered his mother had once told him that he had had two uncles that were identical to his father, but he didn't remember anything else about them. "Alec's my father."  
  
"You a half breed?" The man asked.  
  
"No." Sky answered.  
  
"Who was your mother?" the man asked.  
  
"Max." at that same moment the man let the bag drop to the ground.  
  
"Maxie's your mother.suppose you could be, you have her colouring.shit." He came closer. " I'm Zack, but people here call me Adam. I'm your uncle." Sky was surprised at this. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sky asked, waving to at the farm.  
  
"It's a long story.a very long story." Zack said.  
  
"I got time." And so Zack told Sky his story, from the beginning, how they had escaped Manticore, to the part where he gave Max his heart to the part where he had had amnesia and then had it all over again and got stuck here.  
  
About an hour later, Sky asked his first question, "When did you regain your memory?" Zack slightly grinned at that, but did not smile, "When Jondy, now my wife, showed up out of nowhere wondering where the hell I'd been for five years." He paused, "Everything came back so fast it almost knocked me out. I remembered the first time I recovered from my amnesia and I realised that my memory had been tempered with because I thought I had been romantically involved with my own sister, I was disgusted and then I remembered Alec, I found out about Blade a couple years ago as I still try to keep an eye on the transgenics, but hell, there are so many of them now."  
  
"So again, I ask, why stay here?" Sky asked.  
  
"It's safe." Zack answered simply.  
  
"For who?"  
  
"For my family.I have six kids, believe it or not, after the owner of this ranch died he left everything to me, god knows why, but it's a good place to keep my family safe." At that same moment, two boys came out of the barn, one looked to be about 13, the other 12 or 11. They were in no doubt, Zack kids. They had the same eyes that observed everything, they came toward Zack and Sky, they looked at Sky with the what the hell are you doing here look and then looked at their father.  
  
"Guys, this is your cousin." he paused and realised he didn't even know the guy's name, Zack looked at Sky, "What's your name?"  
  
"Sky." Supplied Sky. The boys looked him over again with less hostility, but Sky knew that he was someone who had the look of pure torture in his eyes and that always made people uncomfortable, but not these boys.  
  
Zack spoke up, " This is Pierce and Tyler, their the oldest, 13 and 12. Got three other boys too, Kevin, Austin and Hunter, the baby is a girl, Jay. They're around here somewhere."  
  
Pierce came forward, "How come you're our cousin if we've never seen ya before?"  
  
"Cause I haven't been around." Sky answered with a deathly tone. Pierce was satisfied with that answer. Both boys turned around and left. Sky turned back to Zack,  
  
"My turn to ask questions." Zack said, business like. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Sky smiled for the first time, "Some guy named White." Zack had gone a few shades lighter, "Guess you know him?.well, anyway, this guy kidnapped me from my parents about ten and a half years ago. I haven't seen them since, I was being trained by white for a while and then he handed me pictures of people he wanted me to kill, my father, mother, sister and two brothers where among them.so I killed him."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
"So what do you want?" Zack asked,  
  
"I want you to finish my training, I'm not going back until then."  
  
Zack said nothing for a full minutes. "Okay, you can stay here for as long as you like." 


	27. going back

Chapter 27  
  
It had been over a year since Sky had come to live with Zack and his family. Things were comfortable, but Sky knew it was time to move on, to go back to his family. He had learned everything Zack could teach him. He could even take Zack down which was surprising to him. Zack would tell him it was because he had some of his mothers DNA. Sky had researched on his family, about his two brothers he had never met, what his parents had been up to for the last couple of years. What his sister was up to.  
  
He had discovered that his father still worked for the government. He was surprised at that, but when he discovered what his father had done for the last 11 years he had been stunned. His father had looked for him for years, but he had never found Sky. He had felt a sense of relief to know that he had not been forgotten. When he looked up his sister, he had discovered that she had developed into the average smart-ass teenage girls, but the only difference was that she could defend herself physically. It had gotten her into some trouble over the years. When he looked up his brothers Liam and Damon, he found out that they were the complete opposite from each other. One was quiet and wary and the other was tough and determined. He wanted to meet them, but it would have to wait.  
  
"What are you doing?" Pierce asked.  
  
Sky had been packing his bags for ten minutes when his cousin walked in. "I'm moving on." Pierce said nothing. "But I'll come back and visit." Sky added. Sky had come to know Pierce to be very emotional, but the emotional type that didn't show much.  
  
Zack came in at that moment, he looked at the bags and then at Sky, "Knew it was coming.do you need money?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Say hi to Max and Alec for me will ya?" Zack asked.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Sky left an hour later. It had been emotional to leave what he had come to see as his family. The motorcycle he had bought was his only item, plus the cloths on his back and the 600$ in his pocket. It took him two hours to reach Seattle and he went straight to where he knew his sister hung out. He had never been there, but he knew where everything was. He sat at one of the tables on the balcony. Three hours later, his sister Sam, walked in. She was with a bunch of friends and even his cousin Ben. He had learned about him with the other info he had scrounged up about his family. As he got closer to the balcony he got the worst headache he ever imagined he could have. He didn't understand it but his eyes were drawn to Sam's. 


	28. genethic connection

chapter 28  
  
Sky felt sick to his stomach and his head was killing him, but he pushed the pain away and kept his eyes on Sam. She was looking around but couldn't spot who was looking at her, and when she did finally look up, she fainted.  
  
The pain was gone in seconds. Sky kept his eyes on his sister as he saw Ben gather her in his arms. Sky chose that moment to leave.  
  
He walked down sector 4 and he tried to comprehend what had happened. He obviously had a connection with his sister. It might have just been rusty because of the years they had spent apart, but now, he could feel her. He knew she was okay...he just knew. They had like an invisible beacon bouncing from one to the other and it had been activated when they had come close to eachother.  
  
"Dammit." Sky mumbled, he returned to his bike and rode 100 clicks out of there.  
  
*** She could feel something, something wasn't the same in her head. Ben looked her over with concerned eyes, but Sam couldn't meet his gaze.  
  
She knew, she just knew and she wanted to cry...it had been him, yet he hadn't even come forward, but the headache that had nocked her out made her lose sight of him...but she could still feel him.  
  
She knew of her fathers connection with his brother Blade and Sam wondered if she and...him...had that same connection. The thing was, she couldn't make herself reach out.  
  
"I got to go." she mumbled and ran off, hopped on her bike and was off. She couldn't go back home, not now. She had to go see Kain, her friend, her best friend...and boyfriend. He was like herself. She had met him only a year ago, when she had gotten into a cat fight at school, he had thought her to be a normal human that couldn't protect herself. So, he had come to her rescue, but she had litteraly kicked him out of the way. Realisation had come into his eyes and he had grinned, "What do I know." and they had been inseperable since then.  
  
She went to his appartement, he lived alone, he was a descendente of both a X6 andX5, so he was both, but he lived alone now, even thought he was only 18. When he opened the door, he saw in her eyes something he had never seen before.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked worried and ushered her into the room.  
  
"I saw him." she managed.  
  
"Saw who?" he asked confused.  
  
"Sky."  
  
"Who the hell is Sky?" he asked angrilly.  
  
"My twin."  
  
Fox looked at her with question in his eyes. She had never mentioned another, not to mention a twin brother.  
  
"What are you talking about Sam?"  
  
"Twelve years ago, when my father came into my life, my brother was kidnapped by Ames White, we never saw him again, my father has been looking for him since then...and and I saw him...today, at the club. I fainted, cause my head went into overdrive, but now i can feel him, he so close, fox, he's so close it hurts."  
  
He gathered her into his arms and whispered words of confert. He was still trying to process what she had told him, he knew everything about her family but her brother.  
  
"What do you mean you can feel him?"  
  
"My dad and uncle have a weird connection, they can talk to eachother in their heads, i think my father might have given that gift to us."  
  
"Did you try to talk to him?" Fox asked.  
  
"No, I'm to scared, but I can feel him...I can feel his emotions...the thing is that i feel so cold, he doesn't let anything show...he's cold...emotionnally." she whispered.  
  
"Maybe you should try. I'll be here with you." Fox suggested.  
  
Sam drew in a breath, "Okay."  
  
She sat on the couch and closed her eyes, -sky?- 


	29. lets crach

Chapter 29  
  
He heard her loud and clear.while he was driving his bike at 100miles an hour. When he heard the loud booming voice reach out to him he was so shocked that he lost control.total and utter control.  
  
He went flying into the air and when he hit the ground, he was unlucky enough not to lose consciousness. His body was toppled by the bike and when he came to a final stop when his head hit a guard rail; cracking it and rendering him unconscious.his last thought was of Sam, little did he know that he uttered her name.-Sam.-  
  
*** Haley saw the bike and the man go down as soon as he had passed her at an eye raising speed. She slammed on her brakes for fear of hitting the biker. When her small compact car came to a full stop she noticed that there was no movement coming from the biker; he lay motionless on the ground, by the road. Haley looked in her rear-view mirror and saw no approaching cars. She didn't know whether or not she should go out, she was five miles out of Seattle; far enough for there not to be other car for at least 15 minutes.  
  
With a sign she got out of her car and slowly started make her way to the fallen man.  
  
She called out to him, "Hey! Are you okay?"  
  
No answer.  
  
She moved a little closer and noticed the black leather that had been ripped and showed some skin; bloody skin.  
  
She moved even closer and kneeled down and very slowly turned the body over and for half a second, Haley thought he was dead, but she saw the slow rise of his chest. Looking behind her, she thought whether or not she should wait. She turned back to the man whom a helmet covered his mysterious face.  
  
Not knowing what she was doing, she pulled the helmet off and was taken a back when she saw the face of a man a little older then herself; a very handsome face.no, handsome didn't do justice to the amazing features that faced her.  
  
She had been so entranced that she didn't hear the car pull over or open its door, but she did feel a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around in fright and faced a man in his late forties; a very indecent looking man: Haley cursed herself for her stupidity, what had her brother told her repeatedly? Always watch your back, Haley and don't get mixed up in other peoples business.  
  
She had managed to brake both those rules in a matter of minutes; she slowly got up and face the scary man. "Well, well, well, what do we got here?" sneered the man.  
  
Haley was immediately frightened, she stepped back and ran into the fallen bike.  
  
En evil grin appeared on the man's ugly face. He went to grab her but was stopped by the deadly words.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Startled, the man looked behind Haley and spotted the man who had a deadly look on his face.  
  
The ugly man sneered and his hand once again reached for the women.  
  
Haley yelled.  
  
Sky, with all his efforts, went for the kill.  
  
It was over in a matter of seconds, on the floor lay the unconscious ugly man, and standing before her, the biker. Haley first noticed his eyes, they were blue as sin.  
  
Sky's hand went to his head, he felt himself start to go under, he looked at the pretty girl, "Sorry." And he crumbled at her feet. 


	30. haley and the cop

Chapter 30  
  
Haley stared at the man who had saved her life, he lay on her couch. How she had ever managed to get him here was beyond her, but she had and she was very tired, but the young man needed tending too. It had been almost two hours since he had fallen at her feet.  
  
She grabbed the wet cloth and she slowly cleaned the small trickle of blood that had been running down the side of his head. She had taken off his leather jacket and had managed to rip off his t-shirt which had then revealed a perfect body. Every angle was right and the les were as well proportioned as they could be. Haley licked her dry lips and quickly cleaned the lacerations on the man's side.  
  
This guy was hot. No doubt about it. Haley let out a sign and was startled when there was a loud nock at her door. She looked around wildly. She couldn't exactly hide a 200 hundred pound man.  
  
She went to the door and looked in the peep hole. Damn. It was her brother.  
  
There was another loud knock.  
  
"I know you're there, Haley, your car's outside, come on, open the damn door." Her brother yelled.  
  
Haley had no choice, she opened the door. He walked in. He was dressed for work, gun and all.  
  
Her overprotective brother was a cop, he drove her nuts, but she loved him all the same.  
  
"What do you want, Kevin?"  
  
He smiled at her, "Just checking up on my favourite sister." His eyes went to the living room and he went ridged, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The question wasn't directed at her, but at someone standing not far behind her, she whirled around and was once again faced with those blue as sin eyes who looked deep into her own eyes.  
  
Kevin snarled because the last thing he expected to find in his sisters living room was a half naked man. He walked forward and stopped a foot away from the intruder, "Who the fuck are you and what the hell you doing in my sisters living room?"  
  
Sky had been awaken by the loud voice, now it was in his face and his head was pounding, his eyes once again met the beauty that had obviously brought him here, his eyes went back to the cop, "I'm none of your fucking business." Sky said evenly.  
  
Kevin's eyes went wide, "Don't mess with me boy." Sky frowned, he looked at the girl, "I'm sorry honey, I should have left earlier." He played the part.  
  
Her eyes went wide and they sharpened, "Why you."  
  
But was cut off when Kevin made a grab for the biker.  
  
Sky was slower then usual, but he was still damn fast, he made a grab for the cops arm and stopped him, "Don't touch."  
  
Kevin, surprised, "Who are you?"  
  
Sky decided that there were times for truths and that this was one of them, "Don't worry slick, I'm no one important, your sister picked me off the road I imagine. I fell off my bike, I woke up when I heard your voice." His eyes went to the girl's, "Thanks for the hospitality." And he headed towards the door.  
  
"But.wait!" Haley yelled. The biker turned, "I help you out, bring you to my home and all you can say is thanks, I don't even know your name.or, or why you had a gun stashed on your bike.hell, you could have a head injury!"  
  
Kevin spoke first, "What gun?" he demanded his sister.  
  
Exasperated, Sky came back, "My name's Sky, I don't know my last name, chirst, I don't even think I've got one, my father's an X5 an so's my mom, I'm dangerous, lethal and angry. I'm 18, I haven't seen my family in twelve years because I was kidnapped by a sadistic ass hole. I just saw my twin sister for the first time in twelve years today and I could kill both of you in a matter of seconds, but frankly, I don't see the point because you saved my life, and cop boy over here looks like a decent cop who's a little over protective of his kid sister. I've said enough, see ya, have a good life." He turned to leave and suddenly he turned around, "Where's my bike?" 


	31. stolen kiss

Chapitre 31  
  
« Oh, no you don't!" Haley yelled, and walked up to Sky, "Look here, bucko, I just saved your life and the least you could do is have a little gratitude."  
  
"Taken a back," Sky took a step back and met the cop's eyes, "She always like this?"  
  
Kevin raised an eyebrow, "Yup, Sky? That your name?" he said taking out a peace of paper quickly followed by a pen and started writing.  
  
"Look Cop," Sky addressed him, "I don't exist in your fancy computers. There are no files on a guy named Sky, never was and never will be." He turned back to the pouting Haley, "Look, Honey, I appreciate the hospitality, but I really need to know where my bike is?" Sky insisted.  
  
"Fine, I'll take you," she turned to her brother, "I'll see you later Kev." She grabbed her keys and was out the door.  
  
With a final glance at the apartment and of the cop, Sky followed Haley.  
  
It took them thirty minutes to get back to where she had left the bike, Haley turned to him, "How did you fall from your bike?"  
  
Sky frowned and looked into her eyes, "I think my sister called." He said solemnly.  
  
Haley raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sky shrugged, "I don't know. He got out of the car and then went to his baby, he slowly picked his bike up and stood her up. He grabbed his helmet and put it on the seat.  
  
Haley went and stood by him; she kept her eyes on him until he finally met her gaze, "So, that's it?"  
  
Sky shrugged, "I guess."  
  
Haley looked down at her feet and then once again met his gaze, "Could you kiss me first?" before he could answer she rushed on, "I just want to know how it feels to have a transgenic kiss me."  
  
A dangerous look came into his eyes, "You want me, to kiss you?"  
  
"Well, it was just a suggestion, don't worry about it, I don't care." but before she could go on, Sky grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away slowly and looked deep into her startled eyes; he groaned and kissed her once again; harder this time and with much more passion.  
  
He pulled away and put his helmet on his head; hiding his face with the black visor. He'd been sorely affected by the kiss and he would pay. He got on his bike and revved the motor, he waited for her to get back into her car. He took off at a lightning speed and Haley watched him go until he was no longer in sight.  
  
"Wow." She mumbled and put her car into drive.  
  
***  
  
Sky hadn't answered her back. Sam was frustrated and had been for two hole days. She was positive she had seen her brother, but it was driving her crazy not knowing for sure. Her father and mother had noticed her odd mood and they had both questioned her about it. Even Ben, her cousin, had asked her about the other night at the club. She had even gone as far as avoiding Fox for a whole day and a half.  
  
When she was positive her parents had left, she went out into the living room and was faced with her two younger brothers who were fighting each other. To her surprise, Liam was winning, even if he was two years younger then Damon.  
  
"Liam! Get off him!" Sam yelled frustrated.  
  
Liam looked up with a deadly calm that reminded her of Sky when he had been very young. Damon jumped up and shoved Liam. Liam did nothing to retaliate, he only gave Damon a satisfied sneer; he had managed to bug his brother.  
  
Someone chose that moment to knock on the door, Sam huffed and headed to the door, Ben and his younger brothers Jake and Will, "What?" Sam asked.  
  
Ben raised an eyebrow at the unwelcome gesture, "Sorry to bug you." He turned to leave, Jake and Will in toe.  
  
"Ben, I'm sorry... its just that." she didn't finish her sentence. She let her hands drop and she grabbed her coat. "Lets blaze."  
  
Jake and Will stayed with Liam and Damon. Sam and Ben left and headed to the club.  
  
Ten minutes after they left, Damon and Liam chose to go for an adventure of their own, Jake and Will followed grudgingly.  
  
Not far behind, a shadow followed. 


	32. the musketeers

Chapter 32  
  
Sky wondered what the hell his kid brothers were up too. Sky had been watching the house for a couple of hours and had been relieved when the headache had not come back. Then his sister had left with Ben and two other kids had stayed, Sky was pretty sure they were cousins.  
  
Sky stayed back a good a hundred feet because his younger brother, Liam was very wary. He kept checking his six. Sky felt a sense of pride in him; he didn't know the hell why though.  
  
The kids were heading in sector three; one of the bad parts of town. Damon, the tallest of the musketeers seemed to be the one in charge, but Liam was the one watching everybody's back. He was also the first to notice the group of grown men approach them from the side. All four boys took a fighting stance; it was quite ironic, cause the men felt no threat. Sky stayed back, to see the outcome of the fight.  
  
It went well until two of the men pulled pistols; Sky didn't take stupid chances when it involved other people, he was there in a flash and with the help of the boys, but mostly on his part, all ten men were unconscious on the ground. The musketeers were breathing hard, but Sky wasn't even winded.  
  
Liam looked at the men who had helped them out.saved them. He scrunched up his face and took a stubborn stance. Damon walked forward and stood beside his brother, never leaving Sky's face. The two other boys stayed back.  
  
"Thought you needed a little help getting out of a jam," explained Sky, "You know, one transgenic helping another."  
  
"Thanks." Mumbled Damon and turned around, pulling his little brother with him, but Liam shrugged him off and stepped towards Sky, "You Sky?"  
  
The kid was sharp. Sky prided himself by not flinching or showing any emotion, "What's it to you, Liam?" sky answered.  
  
But they were interrupted by sirens. The police cars were upon them in seconds and Sky couldn't leave the boys to fend for themselves, so he stayed with them to face the wrath.  
  
To his utter amazement, the Cop step out of the squad car, he also recognised Sky right away. Sky uttered an obscenity. Liam flinched at the harsh words and Damon looked up at the man he now thought to be his brother.  
  
Kevin walked up to his sisters mystery man, "Sky." He met the man's eyes and then looked down at the ten unconscious man on the ground and then at the four young faces that all had family traits. His eyes went back to Sky's, "Family?"  
  
"Guess you could say that." Sky said, he turned to the musketeers, "Go home boys," he turned to Liam and Damon, "Not a word." They nodded solemnly. They turned, ran and were out of sight before the cop could to anything about it.  
  
Sky turned back to Haley's brother, "They attacked the musketeers."  
  
"Who?" Kevin asked, confused.  
  
"The boys." Sky explained.  
  
"Who were the kids?" Kevin asked.  
  
"You were right about the family thing; two of them were my brothers, the other two were cousins.I never met them until today; ironic, isn't it? You being here and all?" Sky said, he looked away and then back at the cop, "Say hi to Haley for me, will ya?" he turned to leave.  
  
"I don't think so slick." Kevin said and clipped the handcuffs to one of Sky's hands; the other was attached to his arm.  
  
Sky looked down at his hand and knew he could probably brake the cuffs, he looked at.Kevin, "Why you arresting me?"  
  
Kevin didn't know why, so instead he read Sky his rights.  
  
Sky didn't object, he had always wanted to try and escape from a police station, now he would get that chance. 


	33. claustraphobia

Chapter 33  
  
Okay, so he hadn't anticipated the small confined cell he had been placed in. Sky hated tight places; spending nine years in one was probably the cause, but it was his one weakness and he couldn't seem to shake it. He had yet to say anything since being placed into the small cell.  
  
His head was starting to hurt, he was starting to tremble and sweat was appearing on his face. He looked at the wall his eyes fixed on the fourth brick from the ground. He didn't dare close his eyes. -Sam?- he called out desperately and unconsciously.  
  
***  
  
Sam heard the voice, the desperate, confined and anxious voice. It was him. No doubt about it, but he sounded.scared. She hadn't had that impression when she had seen his shadow.something was very wrong, the thing was, she didn't know what to do.  
  
Sam turned to Ben, "I need your help."  
  
"What?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Sky's in trouble." She said evenly.  
  
"Are you alright, Sam." He asked, worriedly; was she going nuts?  
  
"Ben!" she screeched exasperated, "Sky was the reason I fainted the other day.he was up on the balcony and I felt him and it made me go nuts."  
  
Ben clearly didn't believe her, she slapped him across the chest and headed back out of the club; in direction of Fox's apartment; if someone would believe her, Fox would.  
  
***  
  
When Kevin came back to the cell where he had left the mysterious Sky, he was appalled at what he found. The guy was shaking all over and was soaked with sweat. His eyes were fixed on the wall and they looked no where's else. "Sky?" Kevin asked worried.  
  
Sky looked up and with deadly calm said; "Unlock the door."  
  
Kevin did so immediately, Sky walked out and put a hand to the wall and with the other, wiped the sweat away. He turned back to Kevin who was looking at him with a questioning look.  
  
"Claustrophobic?" Kevin asked. "Something like that." Sky answered truthfully.  
  
Kevin shrugged it off, "You don't seem the type."  
  
"Well, nothing is as it seems." Sky paused, "I spent nine years in a five my five cell, it will do that to ya, trust me."  
  
"I didn't know." Kevin explained.  
  
"Don't sweat it, cop, you didn't know." Sky told him.  
  
Kevin shrugged and led him out to the main office. He spotted someone on the other side and his face brightened, he waved the man over and shook the guys hand and then hugged him affectionately.  
  
Sky judged the man to be in his late thirties. He was either a cop of something of the sort; he had it written all over him. He was fit and his eyes were sharp. Kevin turned to Sky and introduced them, "Sky, this is my uncle Ryan, he works for the government, FBI.Ryan, this is a.friend of Haley's."  
  
Ryan cocked an eyebrow, startled, "Sky?" couldn't be.could it? Hell yes! The resemblance between father and son was uncanny. "Jesus Christ." He whispered and looked deep into the young man's eyes who were so much like his fathers.  
  
For some reason, Kevin's uncle Ryan knew him from somewhere, Sky didn't know what was going on, but this guy was startled as hell. He didn't understand until he heard the booming voice,  
  
"Ryan, hurry up, we got to blaze." Alec said from the elevator.he met Sky's gaze a fraction of a second later and fell mute. 


	34. Coffee

Chapter 34  
  
Alec didn't know what to think. What he was seeing didn't process well in his mind. There was no doubt in his mind that the man shaking Ryan's hand was his son. He looked so much like himself it was scary.  
  
Alec to the initiative and walked forward, his son kept his eyes on him. Alec place a hand on his son's shoulder, "Sky?"  
  
"Dad." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Alec whispered and put his arm around his son and hugged him to him. Sky hugged him back and was clouded by emotions, Jesus.  
  
They stood eye to eye, shoulder to shoulder, and no one could mistaken them other then for father and son.  
  
Kevin saw the resemblance and was startled. He had known Ryan's partner for a long time. He had known about the son that had been taken away by a terrorist and had never been found. Sky was this man's son, there was no doubt about it.  
  
Haley chose that moment to come smiling into the office, stocked with two trays full of coffees. She saw the crowd and her eyes fell on Sky, and she thought of the kiss he had stolen, "What the hell are you doing here?" 


	35. Everybody but us!

Chapter 35  
  
« What is he doing here?" Haley asked her brother. No one answers. Kevin for one, doesn't know exactly why he brought Sky here in the first place.  
  
Alec sits down on the desk, his eyes never leaving his son, so many questions running through his head. How did he get here? How can he still be alive? Where's Ames White? Where has he been?.  
  
Sky can tell his father wants to ask a thousand questions and is about to talk when Ryan interrupts.  
  
"How do you know Sky?" Ryan asks his niece.  
  
Haley looks at her one and only uncle, "I picked him off the side of the road after he crashed his bike." She answered truthfully.  
  
Alec's eyes sharpen, "What's she talking about?" he's worried.  
  
Sky roles his eyes, "Its nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Nothing!" Haley repeats, she looked at her uncle and her uncle's partner and points at Sky, "He, came flying out of nowhere on this black motorcycle going over a hundred miles an hour and then he lost control and went head first into a guard rail! He wasn't even moving when I got to him! And then!" she shouts, "Some asshole tries to paw me and buddy here kicks his ass and falls on his face at a dead faint.the rest is history, but it sure as hell wasn't nothing!"  
  
Sky met his father's worried gaze, "Sam tried talking to me." He said simply and Alec understood immediately.  
  
"Startled?" Alec asked.  
  
Sky shrugged and dropped the subject.  
  
"Where you been?" Alec's starts, but Sky holds his hand up.  
  
"Not now." Not ever. He really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Dammit Sky, not now? When?" Alec asked.  
  
Sky looks away.  
  
"I'm calling your mother." Alec announces, taking his phone out of his pocket.  
  
Startled, Sky reaches out and grabs the phone out of his fathers hand, "No."  
  
Alec is taken aback by his son's action, "Why the hell not?"  
  
"Not now, I'm not ready."  
  
"How long have you been in town?" Alec asks suspiciously.  
  
Sky doesn't answer and he looks down when his father's phone starts to ring. He reads the name, "Blade." He passes the phone to his father who keeps his eyes on him while he answers, "Ya?"  
  
"Ben just came home ranting and raving that Sam's gone nuts. Says she's claming Sky's in town or something, claiming he's in trouble. I don't know Alec, but my son's never been like this, he says Sam ran off when he didn't believe her."  
  
"He's here." Alec answers.  
  
"What?" Blade asks confused.  
  
"Sky, is here.with me." Alec clarified.  
  
"What! No shit?"  
  
"No shit." Alec said.  
  
"How the fuck? Jesus, Alec, where the hell has he been?" Blade asked.  
  
"He won't tell me."  
  
Blade doesn't say anything.  
  
"You there?" Alec asked.  
  
"Is her alright?" Blade asks finally.  
  
"As far as I can tell." Alec answered.  
  
"I'll see ya later and I'll tell Ben to cool it." Blade replied.  
  
"See ya." He looked at Sky, "You were in trouble.Sam said so." Alec claimed.  
  
Sky didn't understand and then he remembered his desperate measures to get out of the small cell, "I'm fine now."  
  
"But." Alec was cut off by the ringing of his cell, he answered it, "Alec."  
  
"Dad!" came an excited voice, "You'll never guess who we saw?" it was Damon Alec guessed as he could hear the calm and angry voice of his youngest son telling Damon to hand up and that they had promised not to tell, but Damon ignored Liam.  
  
"Who?" Alec asked, having no time for games.  
  
"Sky, you know, our brother? Anyway, he were like walking down this street with Jake and Will and these twenty guys came out of nowhere and attacked us! Sky came out of nowhere and kicked all their asses; they even had guns." He added, excited.  
  
"Guns?" Alec asked, looking into his older son's eyes. Sky cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yup and then, the cops came and Sky told us to leave and he took the wrath, we even saw him getting arrested by Ryan's cop nephew! Isn't that cool, Dad?"  
  
"Damon, don't tell your mother any of this and when you keep a promise, you gotta learn to keep it because I know for sure that Sky told you not to tell anyone her was around."  
  
"But Dad." Damon objected.  
  
"Not buts, Damon." Alec interjected and hung up the phone. "So I guess everyone else can know you're in town but your own two parents, right?" Alec asked Sky.  
  
Sky mumbled something like traitor under his breath.  
  
Out of nowhere, Haley announced she was going to the bathroom. Kevin got out of the office as fast as he could. Sky was left with two FBI agents who were barring down at him real hard. "Gotta go for a leak." He mumbled, avoiding the twenty questions that were sure to come.  
  
Sky made sure there was no one in the hall as he entered the women's bathroom, he also made sure there was no one other then his objective in the lavatories. When she came out of the cubicle she spotted him and her eyes went wide.  
  
Sky advanced slowly and stubbornly.  
  
She backed up against the wall and looked up at him as he came only a breath away. She could smell the mixture of male sweat and deodorant on him and her limbs were going all to mush as she started to feel the heat radiating from him. "Miss me?" she asked evenly.  
  
He growled deep in his throat and captured her lips with his own.  
  
""""""""""""  
  
Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews "specially panda" hum, please review it encourages me to write more and if you have suggestions, just right them to me at itac_stud@hotmail.com . I'm always looking for help and pointers.  
  
See ya Yours truly Sam "Yup, my real name's Sam.just like the Sam in my story." 


	36. government building

Chapter 36  
  
Being held against the wall wasn't exactly what haley had predicted when she had decided to come to the precinct. Nevertheless, here she was, in the womens bathroom, plastered to the wall as Sky kissed the hell out of her. Haley knew she had to do something before it went to far because she knew that even thought they were in a police station bathroom, the attraction they had for eachother would probably make them lose control.and Haley did not want to lose control in a frigging bathroom.  
  
She pushed Sky away with all her force, yet her insides were screaming for him to continue. Sky met her gaze, his was shadowed with pure arousle.  
  
« Let me see your wound. » Haley manage.  
  
Sky's eyes closed to slits wondering how the hell he could let a women to this to him. When he made no move to comply, Haley lifted his shirt and spotted the wound. It was all puckered with read welts around it, Haley frowned, « It look`s infected. » Haley told him with a sign and slowly ran her hand down his flat muscled stomach.she knew what effect she had on him and she got just the result she expect; he groaned deep in his throat.  
  
He snatched her hand and looked into her eyes with menace. Haley gigled. Sky was suffering utter and totale toture, he raised his hand and brushed the hair out of her face. « You"re killing me. »  
  
But before she could answer, a police women entered the bathroom and gave them a startled glance. Sky winked at Haley and silently left the bathroom. Haley watched him go with dreamy eyes.  
  
Alec saw his son come out of the women's bathroom and frowned. Sky met his gaze and started towards him, « So? »  
  
Alec looked him over, « Now you come with me. » Alec answered and motioned for Ryan to follow him.  
  
Sky followed his father out of the precinct. They got into a black SUV and took off. No one said a word as they drove and Sky liked that just fine. When they stopped thirty minutes later they were at what looked to be a government building. Sky followed his father into the building with out a word.  
  
They took the elevator to the second floor and there were several soldiers waiting. Alec motioned for them to follow, they obeyed and kept giving Sky side glances.  
  
They entered what seemed like a training center. Some soldiers and civilians were practicing martial arts. Sky was starting to guess what he was doing here. He gave his father a glance and then looked away.  
  
Alec told the soldiers to line up and one by one they went against eachother. They were good, real good, some, Sky could tell, were from the X generation and some weren't but the training had all been bined up into one.  
  
« Sky. » Alec called out. Sky slowly met his gaze, « Show me what you got. »  
  
Sky did not want to fight to show off.not even for his father. He shook his head no.  
  
Alec judged that his son had obviously not had any training, yet his son, Damon, had claimed he had beat a bunch of men, but he knew his son always exagerated the truth. Alec looked disapointed and Sky felt bad, but he didn't budge.  
  
Some of the soldiers were giving him disaproving glances. Sky would not budge.he didn't want to. Then Sky heard something that pushed him over the edge. « Guess daddy"s boy isn"t up for a fight. » Sky's hearing had always been impecable. He glared at the soldier who had uttered the words.  
  
It was one thing to show off, but it was a other thing when his ego was taking a beating.  
  
Sky looked at his father who had also heard the men speak, he was looking at them with disapiontment he then saw Sky get up and he went to him, « Don"t do it, they"re just trying to goad you into doing something you probably aren"t ready for. »  
  
Sky took off his shirt, never leving his father gaze. Alec spotted the wound on his side and saw that it was infected, « Sky, no. »  
  
Sky looked away and went up to he man who had dared put him down.  
  
The guy turned around and faced him and gave him a mocking nod when he guessed Sky's intent, he laughed and went to Sky. They both looked each other in the eye and went around in circles for a few seconds. The guy, whom Sky was sure was from an X serie, advanced first and tried to punch him. Sky avoided the punch and tripple flipped backwards, his eyes roamed the room, he met his father startled gaze and then turned back to his apponent.  
  
« Bring it on. » 


	37. How could you?

Chapter 37  
  
The soldier's eyes flared, he was goaded into advancing to quickly. Sky did not attack, he didn't want to. Playing games didn't become him and he kept en offensive stance while the other guy tried to get a hit in.  
  
Alec watched, he didn't know what to expect. Sky wasn't doing anything he just kept eye contact with his opponent. Alec expected him to try and attack, but frankly, he did not know his son, the truth of it was, he had only spent a day with him in his whole life, yet for the past 12 years he had searched for him.yet never knowing who he really was. It came as a shock to Alec. Nevertheless, Alec cared for him; he was his son. The years had made him hard, observed Alec; as the years had made himself hard.  
  
Alec was getting the impression Sky was bullshitting them, but the kid just seemed to go with it. The soldier, who's name was Rock, was holding back. Alec could tell because he had fought with him countless times. Alec decided it was time to put an end to this play.  
  
"Sky!" he called. Both Rock and Sky looked over and met Alec's gaze. Alec was about to speak when he saw Sky's glance waver and turned towards the door. He stared confused for a second and then he went rigid. Alec turned and looked at who had caught his son's attention.  
  
It was none other then Ames White's son.  
  
Alec's gaze quickly returned to his son who stood with an unreadable expression on his face.the muscles tightened on his face and he flexed his arms. It was true, Ames White and his son looked very much alike, but that were the similarities ended. Matt ***I don't remember the name of Ames son*** caught the deadly look he was getting from Sky. He was startled; for one, he observed that the guy giving him the look looked a lot like Alec and second, he'd never met this guy.  
  
Matt came towards him, he first looked at Alec, "Hey Alec." Alec nodded. Matt was 24 now and he looked it. Alec had trained him and everything he knew was because of Alec, not his father. "Matt, you better go." Alec said seriously.  
  
Matt cocked an eyebrow, he looked back at the guy who looked like Alec and who was now starting to slowly walk towards him.  
  
Rock and a few other soldiers followed, just to be on the safe side. Matt felt as if he was the centre of attention.  
  
Sky stopped in front of Ames White's son. He looked at his father with deadly calm, "What's he doing here?" before Alec could answer, he continued, "Did an exchange, one son for another? That how it worked?" Matt was confused and was about to ask what was going on when the deadly eyes fell on him.  
  
"I killed you father with my own bare hands and I have with full intent to do the same with you, cause whatever comes from that abusive, psychopathic sinner can't be any good, especially a son to continue on with the rituals." Matt took a step back, shocked and then anger over came him. He pounced, but Sky was better.so much better; he stopped by hitting him with an aim that would raise eyebrows and hit him with the tip of his fingers across the head, knocking him out cold.  
  
There was only silence in the room, Rock and the other soldiers looked at Sky with astonishment. Alec opened his mouth to say something but Sky backed away, "Don't." he took another step back, "Don't come near me."  
  
Sky turned to the main doors and headed straight for them but was stopped when his mother appeared. She looked at him but did not recognise him at first and her eyes went else where, but they quickly came back and settled on him. She uttered a startled cry and her hand went to her mouth. Sky not looking away from her, grabbed his shirt and pistol. He walked towards her, not uttering a word, kissed her forehead and was gone.  
  
Tears came to Max's eyes and she was one hundred percent sure that she had just encountered her long lost son, her eyes went to Alec whom had a hurt look in his eyes. Max saw Matt on the floor and realised what happened, "How could you?" she accused and the tears overflowed, running down her cheek.  
  
Alec walked towards his wife, he went to hug her, but she stepped away with accusing eyes, "How long has he been back?"  
  
"Few hours." Alec admitted.  
  
She looked away, she couldn't bare to look at him now. 


	38. intruder

Chapter 38  
  
Sam was frustrated as all get out and she couldn't seem to do anything about it. Going to Fox's hadn't helped much because frankly she didn't know where to look or how. She was positive that Sky was around; she'd seen him for crying out loud. When she opened the door to her house she tried to put a neutral look on her face but it was no use. The minute she stepped in she saw her mother crying.something she had never seen before. Her brother Damon was watching TV and Liam was looking up at his mother; worry written all over his face. She then saw her father. He had a neutral look on his face and he wasn't even trying to console her mother.  
  
"What the hell's going on here?" she asked.  
  
Alec looked up and saw Sam; she looked very worried and he didn't know what so say.  
  
"Dad?" she questioned and walked closer.  
  
Alec looked away and his gaze settled on Max who hadn't looked at him since the confrontation with her long lost son.  
  
"Mom?" Sam went to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Max looked up and saw her daughter. She wiped away the tears and tried to smile, but her gaze fell on her husband.  
  
Sam wasn't getting an answer, she turned to Liam, she knew she could always trust him, "What's going on Liam?"  
  
He scrunched up his face for a second and then replied, "Well, I think mom and dad saw Sky and then he left because something bad happened to make mom mad at dad. I saw him too, he helped us out when we got in trouble."  
  
Sam's eyes went wide. "What? You saw him too?" she looked around the room, obviously everyone had seen her brother, "And no one tried to tell me?.was he okay? He called out for help." She stated.  
  
"He's.fine." Alec replied. He got a cold look from his wife.  
  
"Mom!" Sam huffed, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Your, your father brought Sky to where he works and then Sky saw Matt.whom I had never agreed to be taught anything about fighting and Sky, realising that Matt was his kidnappers son went wild and then he left.and, and we might never see him again!" her voice broke at the end.  
  
Sam looked accusingly at her father, "What did Sky say?" she asked him.  
  
"He asked me if I had substituted him for Matt." Alec said glumly, "How could he think that?" he asked to himself.  
  
"Well, maybe the fact that Matt was in the same building as you probably made him think that."  
  
"He's my son." Alec protested.  
  
***  
  
Sky felt betrayed. Well, maybe not betrayed, but something of the sort. Seeing his mother again had turned emotions in him he hadn't felt in years. Sky had returned to his bike as fast as he could and then had been driving around town for hours. It was almost two in the morning now, and the only thing or place he could think about at a time like this was Haley's.  
  
And that's were he went. He thought of knocking on her door, but he couldn't bring himself to wake her up. So instead he went through the window in the bathroom and slowly tried making his way to what he thought to be her room.  
  
He heard the person, a millisecond before a gun was being cocked. In a split second, Sky had the gun out of the person's hand and into his. He also had the person pinned to the wall and he didn't realise it was her until he started feeling his body react to hers.  
  
She obviously didn't know who it was because she was struggling with death in mind.  
  
"Let me go!!!" she yelled. Sky didn't know what to do so he smacked his lips onto hers and he started kissing her.deeply. She tried bighting him at first but he had that effect on her and she realised that it was him. "Sky." She mumbled and put everything she had into the kiss. 


	39. I love you

Chapter 39  
  
So here he was, kissing her like he'd never kissed anyone and he knew he could take her to bed at anymoment because she was willing; he could tell, but something in him told him to take a step back.was he going nuts? Frankly, he didn't know.  
  
He stopped kissing her and instead hugged her to him.  
  
Haley could tell that he needed holding. Something had gone wrong and he had turned to her.her of all people and deep inside at that precice moment, she loved him.true, she had only known him a couple of days, but she just couldn't help herself. If he were to tell her to walk of a building, she would do it.just because.  
  
They went to the couch and Sky lied down, resting his head on her belly. She played with his hair and slowly he went to sleep. She looked for almost an hour as he slept, she couldn't even take her eyes away from his face that looked so much more peaceful when slept.  
  
She went to sleep thirty minutes later and didn't realise it until she awoken to a strangled groan and cry. She looked down, shocked as Sky faught a nasty dream. He was covere in sweat and his skin looked a little clamy.  
  
''mum'' he moaned and then, ''don't, don't touch me! » he pleaded.  
  
« Sky. » Haley whispered in his ear, he didn't wake.  
  
« I"m gonna kill you. » he whispered. And Haley was immediately scared and she jumped off the couch which in the process, woke Sky up and he came flying out of the couch, hitting her and then making her trip, he fell on her and found himself a mear inch from her mouth. But what he saw in her eyes made him backoff.  
  
« What"s wrong? » he asked worried.  
  
« You were dreaming. » she told him and slowly, with a shaking hand, brushed the sweat from his brow.  
  
Sky frowned. He knew that he sometimes dreamed and woke up all clamy and stuff, but her never remembered what had happened and sometimes tha scared him to death, but what he had said or done had obviously scared the hell out of her.  
  
« What did I say. »  
  
« You were gonna kill me. » she answered truthfully.  
  
Sky stood up and went to the window and then turned around to look at her, « I would never hurt you, Haley, you"re to good for me to even think about touching a hair on your pretty head. »  
  
« I know, that"s why I love you. » she answered smoothly.  
  
Okay, so that statement scared the hell out of him, one, he had never loved anybody and two, he sure as hell had never been loved, « No you don"t. »  
  
« What? » she asked, confused and hurt.  
  
« You can"t love me. I"m not lovable. Just.its not love, its lust.or something. »  
  
She screamed at him to get out. 


	40. skipping town

Chapter 40  
  
Loneliness brought him to the bar in sector four. Sky sat down at the table that was shaded and darkened by the lack of light. He ordered a beer and then another and sat in pity as he stared at nothing in particular. He didn't know how long he'd been at the bar when he was made aware of a conversation not far from his table. He looked over the counter and saw Matt White and Rock, the guy from the government place. Matt looked sullen and Rock looked like he was trying to consol him.  
  
"It's not your fault." He heard Rock insist.  
  
"Of course it is, the guy was kidnapped by my father and everything he said about him is true, hell, I even know that. Look what happened with Alec and his son when his son found out that he had help me out a little." Matt grumbled.  
  
"The kid's probably having a hard time, hell, Alec just found him today." Rock tried.  
  
"Who cares, he's still pissed and took it out on Alec instead of me." Matt argued.  
  
"As I recall, he did take most of the shit out on you. He looked deranged, probably screwed in the head. Word is he was locked up for years on in." Rock told him.  
  
"That suppose to make me feel any better?" Matt sneered.  
  
Sky decided he'd heard enough, he got up from his table and went to theirs. Two pairs of surprised gazes met his. Sky looked at Matt and said:  
  
"You won't have to worry about me anymore, I'm skipping town." Sky told him seriously.  
  
Rock was the one to object, "Are you nuts? Your father has looked for you for years and now that he's found you, are you just going to leave again for another decade?"  
  
Sky got angry, "What the hells it to you? Jeez, my father doesn't even know me! I've only met him once before and that was when I was six. I met the guy once! He means nothing to me other then the fact that he was my DNA donor!"  
  
"You're so full or shit kid, that it's almost coming out of your ears! Your father happened to give a shit for a son he hardly knew! He gave a shit so much that he dedicated twelve years of his life to find him and when he does, his son is one ungrateful son of a bitch!"  
  
"I never said otherwise." Sky said unemotionally.  
  
*** Alec received a call a few hours later.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's Rock." The voice said.  
  
"What do you want, its four in the morning." Alec asked.  
  
"You son's going to skip town."  
  
Alec jumped out of bed, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"We ran into him at the bar, he told Matt not to worry about him being around anymore. Said he was leaving town for good.Alec, the kid's messed up." Rock told him seriously.  
  
Alec didn't answer, he just looked outside as the rain fell steadily.  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"Where'd he go?" Alec asked.  
  
"I don't know, he was drunk when he left, I think, or he had something wrong with his side because he couldn't seem to hold himself up straight."  
  
Alec swore which woke Max who was as far as she could possibly be on the other side of the bed, "What's wrong?" 


	41. my heart is yours

Chapter 41  
  
Could things get worse? Sky asked himself as he looked up at his sisters window. What had led him here, he had no idea, but he knew he had this one last thing he had to do before he left. His sister had always been a part of him, that he knew because he had always felt some part of all the emotions she had felt in her life and only a few hours before, he had felt pain, heart pain. He wondered whether or not he was the cause.  
  
Sky climbed up the building and was at her window in under a minute. He slowly slid it open and went in. She was sleeping soundly in her bed. He went to her and put his hand over her mouth which woke her up, but she couldn't utter a cry for help, but then she saw him and she launched herself into his arms.  
  
They both held eachother tight. Sky could tell that Sam was crying. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
  
« Are you staying? » she asked.  
  
« No, I"m leaving.tonight. » he answered her truthfully.  
  
She looked away, « Why? Is it because of what dad did? »  
  
« No, not really, its other stuff. » Tears fell from her eyes.  
  
« I want to go with you. » Sam told him.  
  
« No.no Sam, it"s not safe were I"ll be going and plus, your boyfriend lives here. »  
  
Sam cocked her eyes, surprised, « You know about him? »  
  
« What kind of brother would I be if I didn"t? » Sky asked her seriously.  
  
« Will you write me? » Sam asked.  
  
« Of course. »  
  
« I love you, Sky. » Sky cocked and eyebrow, this was the second time in the passed 24 hours that someone had told him they loved him.  
  
« Diddo. » Sky mumbled and kissed her forhead.and was gone.  
  
Sam didn't know when she would ever see him again, let alone if she ever would.  
  
***  
  
Sky had unfinished business at Haley's, true, he would leave, but not before he had made.amends with her.and dammit, he would even if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
When he got to her apartment, he went in through the door this time, cause dammit, he was a man on a mission. When she opened the door to the loud bangging, Sky grabbed her and kissed her with all he had.  
  
She tried pulling back at first, but the chemistry they had could not be bi-passed. She gave in five seconds into the kiss.  
  
The shirts came off first, and they both savored the perfect specimans that stood before them. Sky kissed her breast with passion that was beyond him. They touched eachother like they both were on fire. Haley was the one to take off his belt and hurriedly pull his pants down. Sky followed suit, by slidding her sexy PJ pants off.  
  
They were both shaking with need and Sky took her hand and braught it down to his sex. She grasped him which almost made him lose control.  
  
The sexy underwear and his boxers went next and they stood in front of eachother.naked. Sky carried her to the bed and he fell on top of her.their eyes met and Sky kissed her deeply.soundly.  
  
« Now. » she pleaded.  
  
She spread her legs for him and he slowly entered her, which tochered both of them. When he was fully in her, he once again captured her lips, took her well rounded breast into his hand and started to move within her; slowly at first, but then quickly.  
  
She cried out and he shook to the core with his release. He lay still on her and didn't dare move. That's how he woke up several hours later.  
  
He looked down at his sleeping beauty.and deep down he knew. He slowly got dressed and left a note on the pillow.  
What heart I have in me  
  
Will be yours till the day I die Hold me to that, Cause sweatheart. I'm too scared to say I love you. 


	42. The shadow

Chapter 42  
  
A shadow followed.  
  
Sky could feel it, some one was on his tail. He tried not to make it obvious everytime he checked his six, but he just couldn't spot the tail.  
  
Who the heck would be following him? a few answers came to mind, but none that made any sense what so ever. Sky decided to duck into a small shop and wait and see who the follower was.  
  
He didn't wait long, but who he saw almost made him laugh. Sky jumped out of hiding and grabed the cuff of the followers coat.  
  
Startled, Liam turned around and met his brothers blank gaze.  
  
« What are you doing? » Sky asked, exasperated.  
  
« What does it look like? » Liam answered evenly.  
  
« It looks like you"re following me, and kid, if there is one thing I don"t like, its to be followed. » Sky snapped.  
  
« I"m going with you. » the boy diclared.  
  
« The hell you are! »  
  
« You can"t stop me and if you bring me back home, I"ll just run away again and try and find you. »  
  
« You"re something. » Sky mumbled, « You don"t want to upset your mom or dad. »  
  
« You did. » Liam told him.  
  
« Ya, well, they don"t need two rebles in the family. »  
  
« I"m going. » Liam said with conviction.  
  
Sky observed his little brother, what the heck was this kids problem, he had a roof over his head and parents who probably loved him to death. « Fine, but don"t say I didn"t warn you. »  
  
« Okay. » relief showed on the kid's face.  
  
« Well come on, so sense standing here in the damn rain. » Sky mumbled.  
  
Both said nothing as they walked proudly down the street full of homeless people. Neither said a word and when they got to Sky's bike, Liam hopped on behind him and they sped off.towards Texas.  
  
***  
  
Alec had been unable to find Sky. He opened the door when his son, Damon, came up to him and diclared that Liam had run away.  
  
It wasn't the first time, either. Max had told him several times that when Sky had been real young, he would go away for days, just to see if he could hack it and then he would come back and go back to his normal life, Liam was the same, God only knew why.  
  
« Max? » she came into the living room, she looked as if she had been crying,  
  
« Liam"s gone. »  
  
« I know, Damon just told me. »  
  
« He left a letter this time. » Max said and handed it over, a new set a tears streamed down her face.  
  
Alec frowned and took the letter from his wife, it read :  
  
I got to go, I'm gonna stay with Sky. I wanna tell ya not to worry and I'll call someday, I promiss. I love you, mom and dad. bye bye Liam  
  
« Shit, shit, shit. » Alec yelled. « SHIT! »  
  
Sam observed from the kitchen. A tear fell down her face and she walked up to her father and said :  
  
« Dddy, I know this probably isn"t the right time for this, but I got to tell you.I"m pregnant. »  
  
Alec looked at her blankly and then turned white. 


	43. Texas

Chapter 43  
  
« You"re what? » Alec yelled.  
  
« Pregnant. » Sam clarified.  
  
« How the fuck. »  
  
« The normal way. » Sam mumbled.  
  
« Fox? » Alec menaged.  
  
« Yes, he"s the father and I told him about an hour ago. »  
  
« Christ, you"re only 18. » Alec mumbled.  
  
Max looked in aw at her daughter, how the heck could she be a grandmother at 37?  
  
Alec looked at the seeling and said, « God, give me stanght. »  
  
***  
  
It took about a week to get to Texas and they had a blast getting there; dodging sector cops, running for their lives.  
  
Sky quickly realised that his little brother was a lot like him.a lot like him.  
  
The kid was simple and quiet, but he was strong minded and damn stubborn.  
  
« So what we gonna do now? » Liam asked; while looking at the city that stood before him.  
  
« You"re gonna go to school while I round up some cash. »  
  
Liam didn't seem to pleased about that but he didn't argue.  
  
Liam started at Dallas Middle School a few days later. He was probably the youngest kid there, shit, he was only 8, but he could pass for ten or eleven, no more and so other kids quickly noticed and tried teasing him and when they didn't get a rise out of him, they tried beating up on him, which didn't work cause he was a transgenic and had enough training to hold his own. That's why he found himself in the principals office, three hours after he had entered the school. The secretary called his brother and he was coming to get him. Liam was scared, because the worst that could happen was for his brother to be mad at him.  
  
Sky had a blank face when he entered he office, he first looked his kid brother over and made sure he was still intack, which made him calm down a bit and then he looked at the principal.  
  
« What"s the problem? »  
  
« Are you his brother or his father? »  
  
« I"m all he"s got, now, what"s the problem? » Sky asked once again.  
  
« Well, Liam here beat up a couple kids. »  
  
Sky cocked an eyebrow, « I dought that"s how it went, I bet some kids started teasing him and then he held his own. »  
  
The principal shrugged, « That"s not the point. »  
  
« It"s very much the point. » Sky grabbed Liam, « Let"s go. »  
  
« Wait! » the pincipal yelled, Sky turned, « Don"t worry he won"t be back. »  
  
They walked out together and Liam got on the back of the bike. When they got to the rented apartment Sky said :  
  
« I"ll teach you what you need to know, from now on, you"re gonna work with me. »  
  
Liam, already taking on his brothers traits, held his blank face, but inside he was yelling for joy. 


	44. The Call

Chapter 44  
  
Liam learned the ways of his brother. He learned to survive, he learned to fight and he learn to be himself. There was no contact with family members, Sky didn't allow it. Liam didn't care, he wanted to be the as strong as he could be; physically and mentally.  
  
Two years.for two full years they lived in Dallas, Texas, or whatever was left of it after the pulse. Liam was ten when he told Sky that he kept promises.  
  
"You should." Sky told him.  
  
"Well, I promised mom I would call her to tell her I was okay." Liam said; he was good at turning the tables.  
  
Sky found himself in a bind, but he eventually agreed. So, one rainy night they went to en untraceable pay phone and they call the house with the number Liam had imprinted in his mind.  
  
"Hello?" it was Alec, their father.  
  
"Dad?" Liam asked.  
  
"Damon?"  
  
"No, its Liam." Liam told him.  
  
"Shit.where are you?" Alec asked, shit shit shit, he was talking to his youngest child whom he hadn't seen in two years.  
  
"Can't tell you." He answered.  
  
"Who told you that?" Alec asked, frustrated.  
  
"Sky."  
  
"Of course it was Sky.he taking good care of you?"  
  
"The best." Liam vowed.  
  
"Good.so how are you, are you eating well, shit kid, you're already ten." Alec mumbled.  
  
"I miss you." Liam admitted.  
  
"Me too kid, me too." Alec answered, " Any chance of you coming back soon?"  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"Figured as much.can I talk to your brother." Alec asked.  
  
"He doesn't wanna." Liam admitted.  
  
"Tell him his sister had twins a year ago."  
  
"Really?" Liam asked surprised.  
  
"Tell him." Alec ordered.  
  
Liam told Sky what Alec had told him; Sky grabbed the phone from Liam and put the receiver to his ear, "Are you shitting me?"  
  
"No." Alec answered.  
  
"Shit." Sky cursed, there was a pause.  
  
"You alright?" Alec asked.  
  
Another pause.  
  
"I'm living it as it comes. So, tell me about my frigging nephews or nieces." 


	45. New York Citythe dump

Chapter 45  
  
« Neices.you have neices, reilly and Callie; they"re almost two now. » Alec told him.  
  
« Shit. » Sky mumbled, « So who"s the dad? »  
  
« Fox; transgenic decendent, they"re married now and they"re raising their kids. Fox works with me, I still haven"t forgiven him, but hell, he"S one hell of a guy to have on your side. »  
  
« Well, that"s good. » Sky said.  
  
« Ya, well, so what"s up with you? I didn"T much appreaciate you taking Liam with you. »  
  
« Well, he followed me, I wasn"t gona leave him behind. » Sky argued, « So, you guys only have one kid now, or what? »  
  
« No, not really, we sent Damon to live with one of your mother"s brothers. We ran into eachother a year ago and Max was so glad to see him, she hadn"t laid eyes on him in oh, over 20 years. Anyway, she mentioned that Damon was having problems and stuff so he suggested he come live on his farm. »  
  
« Zack? » Sky asked, surprised.  
  
« Ya, how did you know? » Alec asked, confused.  
  
« I lived with him and his family for a year before I came back to Seattle, he thought me shit. »  
  
« Small world. » Alec said.  
  
« Tell me about it. »  
  
« Do you want to talk to your mother? she just walked in the door. » Alec asked him.  
  
Sky didn't answer for a minute, because in reality, he hadn't talked to him mom in 14 years, « Ya sure, why not? »  
  
Alec passed the phone over, but not before telling Sky he loved him.  
  
« Hello? » came his mother's voice.  
  
« Mom? »  
  
« Sky? » she recognised his voice immediately. « Oh, Sky.how are you honey? »  
  
« Better now that I"m talking to you. »  
  
« Oh, Sky, I"ve missed you so much. »  
  
« Me too. mom. » Sky admitted.  
  
« Is your brother with you? » she asked.  
  
« Yup, he"s fine too. » Sky reasured her.  
  
« Are you coming home? » She asked hopefully.  
  
« No. »  
  
There was a pause.  
  
« You"re always welcome.can I talk to my baby? » She asked.  
  
« Sure, mom.I love you too, oh, and say hi to Zack for me will ya? »  
  
Sky handed the phone over to Liam before she could say anything.  
  
Liam talked for over an hour to both his parents, reasuring them over and over again that he was fine. Finally he hung up.  
  
« You ready? » Sky asked him.  
  
« Yup. »  
  
« Then lets go! »  
  
They headed North East this time and they didn't stop until they hit New York city.a dump as it had become after the pulse, but it would house them for two years and this would be where Liam would learn from his brother everything he would need to know to live alone in this untamed land. 


	46. the game

A/N : okay okay, hold your horses, eventually Sky will head back to Seattle, but I've got some nasty stuff coming up that some of you might hate me for, but hey, I just can't help myself.  
  
Thanks for the reviews  
  
.now, lets get back to this story.New York, here we come!  
  
Chapter 46  
  
There were two cities in New York city, there was the normal one, the one were people saw the light of the sun and the dark of the night and then there was the underground city; where no one ever saw the son.ever, unless of course, if they came up out of the old abandoned 20th century subway system. Sky chose the later and Liam followed, because frankly, he had no choice.  
  
The first time Liam saw the grimy underground world he was shocked but he quickly got used to it.he always adjusted quickly. Sky found them an abandoned subway car where they set camp and would live for the next two years. Living there was dangerous; there wasn't a day that went by that either Sky or Liam ran into some kind of trouble.sometimes, Sky would disappear for a couple of days and then come back, but he never told Liam where he was going. So, Liam being hard headed and all, decided to do the same, thing was, he didn't come home.  
  
For the first few days, Sky didn't worry.Much. But then days turned into weeks and then weeks turned into months.  
  
Oh, he looked, but the kid was gone. Disappeared, Vanished.and for once in his whole life, he had no idea what to do and for the first time he actually got the urge to call his father and ask him for help, but he quickly trough that idea out the window.  
  
So, instead he started to play Liam's game; and so he waited and observed, but he made himself invisible, so when Liam came waltzing seven and a half months after he had left with his head held high and a look of pure defiance on his face which was quickly shattered when he found the subway car deserted and which looked to have been unlived for months.  
  
Fear.Liam felt fear. He had been abandoned by the one person he thought would never leave him, but he took it as a man and replaced his hurt and scared look with one of no emotion.  
  
Sky, who looked from far, felt a sense of relief to see his kid brother return. But now was the time for the games to truly begin.  
  
Liam headed for the uperground city.Sky followed like a ghost in the night.  
  
Liam was ambushed by a bunch of tugs and Sky watched from a far as his brother.now a man, fought and won the fight.  
  
And so the game went on.for months and in no time, a year had gone bye. ***  
  
"Hey, Liam!" a voice yelled.  
  
Twelve year old Liam turned around and faced his one and only true friend, Billy.  
  
Liam went to him and shook his hand, "How's it hanging, Billy?"  
  
"Not bad, not bad, so what ya up too?" Billy asked casually as they walked side by side down the busy streets of New York.  
  
"Getting myself some doe." Liam suddenly turned around and looked, god damn it, why did he always feel like someone was following him?  
  
"What's up?" Billy asked, looking around to try and see what Liam was looking at.  
  
Liam shrugged it off, "Nothing, never mind."  
  
They went to one of the main hang out spots for people their age and sat down with people they knew. Billy looked at his young friend whom he truly didn't know, but trusted with his life. "Liam?"  
  
"Ya?' Liam asked with out meeting his gaze.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Liam looked at him, confused, "What do ya mean?"  
  
"I mean, you ain't from the big apple, dude, you're sharp and you're always on your guard, Christ, I don't even know how old you are, but sometimes I feel like your 17 and then sometimes, I could swear you're only eleven or twelve. You freak me out. I've known you for seven months and you've never mentioned family or anything, yet you look the type.you know, the family type. I don't know if you know, but I'm a transgenic descendent, I don't know if you know what that is, but sometimes I feel like you're tougher and stronger then any transgenic I know. My parents were killed when I was ten, I have no family. What did you do that could be so bad for you to come to this god forsaken town?"  
  
Liam frowned and cocked an eyebrow at the same time and didn't answer immediately.  
  
"You're a transgenic?" Liam finally asked.  
  
"You got a problem with that?" Billy asked defensively.  
  
"If I did I'd be going against my own kind, I'm pure transgenic blood; my parents were X5s." Liam told him.  
  
"No shit?" "No shit." Liam assured. "I sort of ran away three and a half years ago with my older brother who I'd never met. Anyway, to make a long story short, I kind of played the little rebel and like, left him with out telling him where I was going, when I went back, he was gone.he left with out me.something I truly thought he would never do. Oh, and by the way, I'm twelve."  
  
Billy's eyes went wide, "Twelve?"  
  
Liam nodded; Billy gulped.  
  
"So, hum.how old is your brother and why the hell didn't you know him?"  
  
"Like I said, it's a damn long story, but my brother's 21.I think. I sometimes hate him for leaving me here, I feel abandoned."  
  
"Why don't you call your parents or something, hell, you're just a kid." Billy said truthfully.  
  
Liam glared at him.  
  
And then the world went up into blaze. The club was bombarded by gun fire and both Liam and Billy trough themselves on the floor. Sector cops soon swarmed the area. Both boys knew they were illegal human beings and so they were trapped because the cops had guns and they had nothing.  
  
Sky watched as the police gathered twenty some teens and hustled them into a bus; among them was Liam and his friend Billy and so the games were over. When it came to life and death, Sky always chose life.  
  
Sky followed the bus to the precinct and watched as they unloaded the young offenders.  
  
When it was dark outside, Sky knocked some cop unconscious and stole his uniform and badge, not to mention his gun.  
  
Sky entered the precinct without a problem. He headed to the holding cells and had no trouble getting in. He asked one of the deputies to gag and mask two of the young offenders. And so when Liam and Billy came out of the holding cells struggling, they could not see who grabbed their arm and led them out of the building and into a stolen squad car. Both boys could only imagine what was happening; both had a strong and wild imagination. So when Sky pulled into an alley and took the boys out of the car, he placed them against the brick wall, took out his gun and cocked it. He could practically hear the fear radiating of the young teens.  
  
Sky fired the gun twice in the air and simultaneously, both boys fell to the ground, thinking they had been shot.  
  
Sky went to them and took his knife out. He cut Billy's bindings first and then he went to go to Liam to cut his bindings, but Billy jumped on him, trying to fight him off. Billy was surprised when he found himself pined against the wall and meeting the same coloured eyes as his best friend.and then he knew.  
  
Sky let him go and went to Liam and cut the bindings and took off the blind fold. Fear was the first thing he saw in his baby brothers eyes, but then recognition and then joy. Liam launched himself into his brothers arms, saying he was sorry over and over again.  
  
Billy watched the pair; one a man and the other still a child. Both care deeply for the other. They were brothers in blood and in spirit. 


	47. the letter

Chapter 47  
  
« I'm sorry. » Liam said three weeks later.  
  
Sky looked at him and said nothing.  
  
«But ya shouldn't have hid from me.I was kinds freaked out. » Liam admitted.  
  
« Then don't do it again. » Sky told him simply.  
  
« That's it? » Liam asked surprised, « You're not gonna yell at me or anything? I ran away for crying out loud! »  
  
« I'm not you're mother, kid, and we both paid for it, for that game we each played with each other. » Sky told him evenly.  
  
« Jeez, you're some easy. » Liam told him cockily.  
  
« Watch it, kid, I can always bring you back to jail. » Sky warned.  
  
Liam raised an eyebrow, « You wouldn't. » Liam stated.  
  
« Why the hell not? » Sky asked.  
  
« I"m your brother. » Liam answered simply.  
  
Sky got up from the old couch, he walked to the window and then turned around and met his brothers gaze, « You're right, kid, I wouldn't, cause were brothers trough and trough. »  
  
« Good. » Liam said and grinned.  
  
Sky rolled his eyes. Someone knocked at the door.  
  
Sky went to the door and opened it, who he saw shook him to the core. At first, he was sure it was his father, but some basic instinct told him otherwise.  
  
« Sky? » the man asked.  
  
Blade was pretty damn sure this was the nephew he had never met.  
  
« Ya? » Sky asked.  
  
« I'm your uncle Blade. »  
  
Liam ran to the door, shock written all over his face. Blade raised an eyebrow at his nephew's size. He had grown at least a foot in three years. "Hey, Liam."  
  
"Jeez, Blade.what ya doing here?" Liam asked.  
  
Sky did a quick assumption in his head; the only way that he could have been traced was if Liam had been printed while he had been behind bars and that is if he had been in the computer at all. So, obviously he had been.  
  
"Prints?" Sky asked his uncle that looked so much like his father.  
  
Blade raised a surprised eyebrow, his nephew was sharp, real sharp. "Ya."  
  
Liam looked guilty.  
  
"Don't worry about it kid." Sky reassured him.  
  
Blade looked down at is young nephew, "You were in jail?" Blade asked him.  
  
Liam looked away.  
  
Blade didn't push the subject.  
  
Sky got right down to business, "So, what you doing here?"  
  
"I can't force you to do anything, but the kid needs to be home." Blade told him.  
  
"He lives with me, it's his choice." Sky said.  
  
"You didn't grow up with you're parents.how did that change you're life?" Blade asked him evenly.  
  
"It's not the same.I didn't have a choice." Sky defended himself.  
  
"Word is, Ames White was found assassinated nine years after you had been taken, yet you only showed up three years after that." Blade told him.  
  
"I had things to work out." Sky sneered.  
  
"Do you actually think your father doesn't know that? He practically gave up his life for you, his son, yet he didn't even know you, but he sacrificed everything he had.for you!" Blade accused him, "Sometimes he would leave for months at a time, just out looking for you."  
  
Sky was surprised at this information. "Does he know you're here?"  
  
"I called him an hour ago, told him that Liam had been arrested in New York City." Blade admitted.  
  
Sky grinned, "Bet he didn't like that."  
  
Blade winced, "No, I don't think he did."  
  
"He coming here?" Liam asked finally.  
  
"He took the first flight out." Blade answered.  
  
Sky wasn't to happy about that.  
  
"Look, it's up to you whether you want to be here when he gets in town, but he's looking forward to seeing ya.and I'm taking Liam with me." Blade told him.  
  
"NO!" Liam yelled, he went to Sky and met his uncle's gaze, "I'm staying with Sky."  
  
Blade was surprised and decided to say nothing. "Well, I guess I can't fight ya. Do you want me to give anything to your father when he gets here?"  
  
"Ya, just hold on." Sky went to the desk and pulled out a peace of paper. He quickly wrote a paragraph and folded it up. He then handed it to his uncle.  
  
"Don't read it, it's.personal." Sky told him. "Deal, just call your mom for me, will ya?" Blade asked.  
  
Sky nodded.  
  
Blade left with a hug from Liam and a firm handshake from Sky.  
  
The boys quickly packed and went to their motorcycles (Liam had one too now). They headed North to Chicago.  
  
***  
  
Alec was anxious to actually see at least one of his sons. He went to the hotel his brother was staying at and knocked on his door. Blade answered and Alec pushed his way in, looking around wildly.  
  
"They're not here." Blade told him.  
  
"What? You didn't find them?" Alec asked.  
  
"Oh, I found them, but they wouldn't come with me."  
  
Alec looked away hurt.  
  
"Don't sweat it, Alec. They were healthy and Liam's grown a foot, at least. Sky told me to give you this; your son is sharp. He knew I wasn't you and he guessed immediately how I'd found them."  
  
Alec took the peace of paper from Blade. -thanks- he said in his head.  
  
He opened the letter and started to read,  
  
Dad, Blade told me all that shit about you looking for me your whole life, god only knows why, I'm not that important. Anyway, don't sweat it, I'll bring Liam home soon, kid needs his parents. I've took care of him best I could, but it sure don't amount to what a mom and dad could do for his kid. What do I know? I never had that luxury. Tell mom I love her.I do. And man to man, I'm not the emotional type, but you mean a lot to me.I mean it. See ya soon.  
  
Your lost son, Sky 


	48. the trio

A/N : okay, for those Haley fan's, trust me, she's coming back in the next chapter or two. Hum, I'm gonna try and post a family tree so for those of you who are confused as to who's who will be more orientated. If ya got any suggestions or comments I'm all ears.thanks for the reviews, they boost my moral.  
  
Now, where was I?  
  
Chapter 48  
  
"That stubborn kid." Alec mumbled and had to smile, yet he felt sad at the same time; what the hell had his son meant when he had ended it with 'your lost son'. Christ the kid would be the death of him. He felt a little more reassured then he had when he'd come in.  
  
He turned to Blade, "Let's go." Blade followed him out of the hotel.  
  
They went home.  
  
***  
  
Chicago was probably as grimy and as dangerous as New York, but it would be a home for the brothers for a couple of weeks.  
  
Sky had found a job at as a bartender at a popular bar in downtown Chicago. Liam did his home studies at night while Sky worked and in the day they mostly slept it away. Something pretty remarkable happened on night when Sky was working. It all started when a trio of tall men walked in. The thing was, anybody could tell that these three where triplets. Okay, so they all had different styles of hair and wore different styles of clothes, but the face was the same and so was the build. Sky didn't pay them much attention at first, but then they came and sat at the bar. They attracted a fair amount of girls; Sky knew how that felt, cause he had the same sex appeal.  
  
The thing was, Sky kept looking up at them and frowning; there was something vaguely familiar about them. Then one of them ask him for a drink and their eyes met. Sky notice the eyes; they were deep blue, just like his. They both frowned and then looked away, shrugging the feeling off.  
  
Sky thought nothing of it for another hour. The one with the bleach streaks in his hair came to pay their tab. He frowned at Sky and Sky met his perplexed gaze, "What?" Sky finally asked.  
  
"Something about you." The guy mumbled. He paid the tab and then turned around to leave and that's when Sky saw the bar code on his neck, quickly read the number and frowned.  
  
Sky knew for a fact that any transgenic descendent coming from a mother and a father that were transgenics that the child would either inherit the mothers bar code number or the father's, but the difference would be an added number, like for him, he had his father's bar code number and a 1 added on the end, while his sister had his mothers number and a 1 also added. Sky had noticed that Liam also had his fathers number, but a 3 added to the number, so his brother Damon probably had a 2. Anyway, the guy walking away from him had de number 4932 and he knew his fathers number was 494 and his was 4941, so that meant, whoever this guys father or mother was, he was born right before his father and the guy was the second person to take his mother or father's barcode number, obviously, the other two finished with 1 and 3. Something was up though, Sky was sure.  
  
He walked out of behind the bar and walked up to the trio. He looked them over as they did the same, they were all confused, the guy that stood before them could easily have been their brother, "Who are you?" asked the one with the longer hair.  
  
"Sky." Sky told them, "Who was your father?" he then asked.  
  
They frowned, the one with the streaks in his hair answered, "Ben, but we were raised by our uncle, Zane and his wife, Wendy. Why? Who are you?"  
  
Sky frowned, "Was your mother a transgenic, is Zane?"  
  
"I don't know about our mom, we never met her, but Zane is, that's we were with when our dad died." He explained, then cautiously, he asked, "Could you be our brother?"  
  
Sky doubted it, "No, but I highly think that we could be cousins. My father is a twin, or so I thought, obviously he's a triplet, see twins and triplets run's in our family. I'm a twin, my sister had twin girls, you guys are triplets."  
  
"Shit, that's pretty wild, we never actually met a real cousin.our uncle Zane isn't really our uncle, but they have this thing about being brothers and sisters while they were at Manticore." The one with the earring in his ear said.  
  
"I think we just might be cousins twice over. My mom was part of an outfit where they thought of themselves as brothers and sisters."  
  
They all raised their eyebrows, "So what are your names" Sky asked.  
  
"This is Rick," the one with the earring said while pointing at the one with the longer hair, "That's Jack," the one with the bleached streaks, "and I'm Nick."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Sky said. "Let's say we bust out of this joint and go talk, or something." Sky suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Answered Rick; the other two nodded.  
  
"How about we go see Zane?" Jack asked. "Sure, but I got to pick up my kid brother." Sky said.  
  
"Does your family live here?" Nick asked.  
  
Sky looked away, "No, they live in Seattle." He walked towards the door. The trio followed.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to pry." Nick said.  
  
Sky looked at him, "Look, I haven't exactly lived the ideal life, I never really lived with my family, my kid brother fell into step with me a couple of years ago, were the independent kind. We're just on our way back that way from a four year absence."  
  
"Shit." Jack mumbled.  
  
Sky said nothing and they made their way towards Sky and Liam's apartment. When they got there, Liam opened the door before Sky could even turn the handle. Sky had taught him well.  
  
Liam cocked an eyebrow and studied the trio and then he frowned, "Are you Ben's sons?" he asked.  
  
Sky was surprised that he knew of Ben.  
  
"Ya, we are." Jack answered, surprised that this kid had figured it out.  
  
"How do you know of our father?" Rick asked.  
  
"Well, he was the brother dad never knew and he was mom's sort of like brother too and, well, I think she killed him when he went crazy and he begged her to kill him instead of manticore getting their hands on him again." Liam answered honestly.  
  
Ben's sons had never heard this and they were shocked, "You're mother killed our father?" Jack asked.  
  
"Ya, but he begged her too." Liam defended.  
  
The guys grudgingly accepted this.  
  
"Come on, were going to an uncle we never met." Sky told Liam.  
  
***  
  
When Zane saw Sky and Liam he was shocked. "I thought he was dead." He said, referring to Ben.  
  
"He is." Sky told him, "We're his nephew, my father was one of Ben's triplet."  
  
"Triplet?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Ya, and we're Max's sons." He supplied.  
  
"Max?" his eyes went wide. "Maxie's alive?" he sat down on the chair, stunned. He looked up at his knew nephew, "I thought she died when Zack did."  
  
Sky frowned, "Zack's not dead either. He lives on a farm outside of Seattle with six kids last time I saw him."  
  
"Shit." Zane said. "Shit.well, I guess I'm going to Seattle, hell, I can't believe it; Max and Zack are alive." He said, almost talking to himself. He looked up at Sky and at Liam, "What are your names?"  
  
"Sky."  
  
"Liam."  
  
"Zack married Jondy." Sky supplied.  
  
Zane smiled smugly, "What do ya know, always knew they should get hitched. Shit, sit down kid and tell me every."  
  
Sky and the rest of the gang sat down and talked for hours, all of them asking questions and getting answers. Sky knew a hell of a lot more now then he had before, obviously, Zack hadn't told him everything. 


	49. back on the farm

Chapter 49  
  
It was the big family reunion back on the farm just outside of Seattle. Sky had stood back when Zane, Zack and Jondy had been reunited. Jondy had cried and Zack and Zane had hugged each other fiercely. They may not have been family in blood, but they sure were in heart. Zane had brought his three kids, Silus, Ryder and Tysen; all between the ages of 21 and 17. The triplets; Rick, Jack and Nick had come too, plus Sky and Liam. When Zack finally realised that Sky was among them he grinned and went to him.  
  
"It's good to see you, boy." He said sincerely and hugged him like he would any of his sons. He spotted Liam and knew immediately that it was his brother, "You must be Liam, I'm your uncle Zack.on your mom's side of the family."  
  
Liam nodded and said nothing, he was just overwhelmed by the amount of people that surrounded him. There were five other boys that he hadn't yet seen who were in no doubt Zack's sons, and there was also a little girl, about seven years old. The boys came up to Sky.  
  
"Hey guys, how ya been?" They had all grown, Sky realised, amazed, Pierce was as tall as himself and Tyler was even taller, but a little slimmer. He didn't even recognise Kevin, Hunter and Austin anymore, they had changed so much in five years. And then there was Jay (Jace) she was the spitting image of her mother. Short with a face to die for and baby blues just like her father. To his amazement, she remembered him and jumped up into his arms. He hugged her tight.  
  
Pierce shook his cousin's hand, as did Tyler and the rest, they chatted for a few minutes and then Sky spotted a young man off to the side. And sudden recognition startled him; before him stood Damon, his brother. He was 5'11 or so and had developed into a strong young man. His easy going self was no longer present on his face, only indifference and anger which Sky knew all to well. Sky put Jay down and went to him. Sky judged that Damon was fifteen now, something like that. "Damon." Sky said.  
  
"Skylar." Damon answered. Sky raised an eyebrow because he never knew that Skylar was his full name.  
  
"Good to see you." Sky said honestly.  
  
Damon chuckled, but his heart wasn't in it, "I bet you just missed me something fierce, huh?"  
  
Sky frowned and said nothing. Liam walked up and spotted Damon, his eyes went wide, "Damon?"  
  
"Hey kid." He said with no emotion.  
  
Liam recognised the changes in Damon immediately and frowned, "What's up? You okay? You don't seem right." Liam said truthfully.  
  
Damon sneered and looked at his little brother who stood eye to eye with him, "What would you know? I haven't seen you in five years." He walked away, leaving both Sky and Liam speechless.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Liam asked Sky worriedly.  
  
Sky looked down at Liam sympathetically, "We left him, Liam, we left him and he was hurt. You were his life line; ya, you may have been the youngest, but you were the one he leaned on. He counted on you to be there for him, but you left."  
  
Liam eyes widened in horror, "Jeez, I didn't mean to."  
  
"I know kid, but he doesn't." 


	50. transgenic reunion

A/N thanks for the reviews, hum, I know I said that Haley would show up in two chapters, two chapters ago, but things just didn't work out, but keep in mind, Sky is just outside or Seattle now.(wink wink) she'll be making an appearance real soon.  
  
Chapter 50  
  
How would they just like, show up? Damon fumed. Christ, they hadn't been here when he'd needed them and now they were here when he didn't need them. Shit. He kicked the ground, frustrated. He turned around when he heard someone approaching; it was Liam. Damon saw that he was on guard, waiting to see what his reaction would be, but Damon stayed indifferent and didn't even acknowledge him.  
  
Liam looked off into the horizon and said nothing for a while, he just stood there and tried to guess what Damon was thinking, something that had been so easy to do when they had been young, but now, Damon was all closed up and frankly, Liam didn't know his brother anymore.  
  
"So." Liam finally said.  
  
Damon looked up and arched an eyebrow; waiting for Liam to go on.  
  
"What was up with that whole; I don't give a shit, so just leave me alone act?"  
  
"If I knew, I'd probably tell you, kid, but frankly, I don't know you, so what's the point?" Damon answered frankly.  
  
"Christ, what's up with you?" Liam sneered and started to walk away, but Damon caught him on the cheek with a fist before he could even take a step. Liam was stunned at what Damon had done and didn't react for a whole thirty seconds. Then anger took over and he lunged at Damon.  
  
Fist flew and hit their marks time and time again. The guys went at it for a whole fifteen minutes. Both bleeding from the lip and other places. Bruises already appearing on their flesh. When they decided that it was a no win situation, they stopped and looked each other in the eyes; but it was Sky voice that broke the staring contest, "You done yet, cause they're going into the house." To Sky's amazement, both Liam and Damon grinned devilishly.  
  
"You got better." Liam observed.  
  
"Diddo." Damon replied.  
  
And for the first time since the brothers had been reunited they looked at each other sincerely, Damon with a hurt look and Liam with almost a regretful one, "Why did you leave?" Damon finally ask.  
  
Liam shrugged, "I don't know, I just wanted to feel the thrill, I guess."  
  
"I would have come with you." Damon said.  
  
Liam looked up, surprised, "But, you didn't even like me, Damon, I was you're kid brother, that was it."  
  
"Are you nuts? The only reason I acted that way was because I envied you.Christ, you were always the strong one and the serious one, but me, no, I had to make a joke out of everything, but not you."  
  
"Well, shit Damon, you could have said something." Liam said.  
  
"Well, that's in the past, nothing we can do about it now." Damon answered truthfully.  
  
Liam nodded, Sky walked up to them again and gave them both a look. His gaze finally settled on Damon, "You cool?"  
  
"I'm cool." Damon answered truthfully.  
  
"Good." Sky said, and walked away, his younger brothers not far behind.  
  
***  
  
"Alec?" Zack said when the phone picked up.  
  
"Ya, its me, what's up?" Alec asked.  
  
"Bring your wife and daughter, and come to my place. Trust me, you want to be here.bring Blade and his family too." Zack hung up before Alec could ask any questions. Something was obviously wrong; maybe it was Damon, but why would he want Blade there? Alec was all to curious to just ignored it so he called Sam at her house and Fox answered. Now that his daughter had already given him four granddaughters he finally accepted Fox. He quickly told him to gather his family up and head to Zack's ranch. He then called Blade and told him to get his sons and wife and head to Zack's. He went into his bedroom and found his wife sound a sleep. He woke her up with a slow lingering kiss which she smiled at and looked up with love into his eyes,  
  
"Zack wants us to go to his place.now." Alec said.  
  
Max frowned, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"I don't know, Zack wasn't very informative; you know him." He implied. Max nodded and slowly got out of bed and Alec watched her. He couldn't believe that he was still so much in love with her. They had lived trough though times and good times in their lives together and apart. They had made four wonderful children that would probably drive them to their grave, but he loved them all the same. It had been twenty years since he had first met Max. He smiled, he remembered when he had only been a kid himself and been placed with her to be her breeding partner. God, how things had changed since then. He loved her more every day and she brought the best in him, no doubt about it.  
  
"Come on honey." He said lovingly.  
  
"Coming." Max answered from the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
When they got to the farm they were blown away by all the motorcycles and SUVs that were present. Alec cautiously got out and went to Max, "What do you make of it?" he asked.  
  
Max met his gaze, "I don't know.I really don't know."  
  
They walked up to the front door and opened it, the first person they saw had Alec swearing his ass off. He did quick calculations and was sure that there was no way in hell he could have another son about the same age as Sky and Sam, no fucking way. Max looked at him horrified.  
  
"He can't be mine, Max, Jesus, he can't." Alec pleaded with her. The kid that looked so much like her sons walked over and grinned.  
  
"No worried, I'm Rick.I think I'm your long lost nephew.Ben was my father." Rick supplied.  
  
"Ben?" Max cried and tears gathered in her eyes, "You're Ben's son?"  
  
Rick knew that this was the women that had killed his father, yet he she was, looking at him with such compassion, "Ya, I have two other brothers, we're triplets."  
  
"You're my nephew?" Alec asked, surprised.  
  
"Yup, sorry I scared ya." Rick grinned. Yet he looked at his uncle with new interest. Liam had told him that his father had been a triplet, so this man probably looked exactly like his father had.  
  
Max placed a hand one Rick's shoulder, "I'm happy and glad to meet you Rick, your father was a good man." She said sincerely,  
  
Blade and his gang walked in next, when he saw Rick his eyes went wide, "Oh shit." He looked at his wife who's eyes had gone wide. "He's not mine, I swear it."  
  
Rick let out a deep laugh, "No, I'm not yours but I am your nephew."  
  
Blade's eyes went to Alec, shocked.  
  
"I'm not his either." Rick added, seeing Blade's expression.  
  
"Ben?" Blade finally asked. Rick nodded.  
  
Blade went to him and took his hand, "It's good to meet you, I never knew Ben."  
  
Rick hadn't known this and frowned.  
  
"Long story." Alec said.  
  
"Dad! Mom!" Came a surprised and excited voice, yet a voice that had changed so much that it was almost unrecognisable.  
  
Alec and Max looked up and their eyes widened in shock as they saw their baby walk up to them, all five foot eleven of him. "Oh my god, Liam?" Max managed and started crying. She grabbed her son, "Liam? Oh god, my baby." Liam patted her back and said words of comfort to her. His eyes met his fathers and he grinned, Alec couldn't help but grin back. God his son! And then he realised, if Liam was here, so was Sky. He looked around wildly where the living room was pact full of people. Then a deep voice said, "Looking for me?" Alec turned around and stood only a foot away from his eldest son, who was grinning cockily. Everything was forgotten in that precise moment, Alec didn't care what other people thought, but he grabbed his son, the son he hardly knew, yet knew so much of and hugged him fiercely.  
  
"God dammit am I ever glad to see you." Alec said with complete sincerity.  
  
"Me too dad, me too." Sky said.  
  
That's when Max noticed him and the tears spilled over again. She rushed to him and he rapped his arms around her. "Hi, mom."  
  
"Sky?" Max asked, just to make sure.  
  
"It's me mom.I'm not going anywhere's." Sky tried reassuring her.  
  
"I'll hold you to that, you stubborn hard headed man, oh, I've missed you sooo much." Max held on to him even tighter.  
  
Sky grinned. He looked over at his father and knew that he had been forgiven. Damon walked up and both Max and Alec made a fuss over him too. Max realised that it was the first time that she had all her sons in the same room, now all that was missing was Sam.  
  
Then Max saw a figure out of the corner of her eye and she met the man's eyes. He looked to be around her age, yet there was something so familiar about him and then it dawned on her. The dark wary eyes and the straight hair. She remembered those traits as if it were only yesterday, yet it had been thirty four years since she had last seen him on that cold winter night of their escape in 2009 when they had been only children, yet now he stood, only a few feet away from her, a man. She walked over to him slowly and frowned. "Maxie." He said.  
  
A silent tear spilled over, "Zane?"  
  
"Hi, honey." He smiled. He had always been the flirt, even when he'd been ten.  
  
"Oh, Zane." And she hugged him tightly.  
  
Alec remembered her telling him about all her brothers and sisters and this was one of them. Obviously one she hadn't seen since the escape.  
  
"I'm Alec." Alec walked up and put out his hand. Zane didn't take it, he was so shocked by the resemblance between him and Ben and then Zane saw the other double; Blade, "Jesus, you look so much like him." Zane said.  
  
Both Alec and Blade nodded solemnly.  
  
The party started then. Kids were introduced to their uncles and aunts, memories were shared, good ones and bad ones. It went on for an hour when Sam, Fox and their four kids showed up. Sky noticed her first.he had felt her when she had gotten close. He could tell she had felt the same thing because she was looking around wildly. Alec had informed Sky that Sam now had four daughters. Sky had gulped at that information. Alec had only nodded.  
  
Sky walked up to her and she finally spotted him when he stood only a few feet away. She handed the baby she had in her arms to her husband and then launched herself into her brothers arms. "Sky." She whispered.  
  
"Hey, Sammy." He smiled. But then his gaze met Fox's and he knew that they would soon have a talk.man to man. Sky shrugged the protective feeling off when Fox met his defiant gaze, at least he knew his sister was loved and cared for.  
  
"Is Liam here too?" Sam asked.  
  
Sky nodded.  
  
"This is perfect.Sky, I want you to meet my husband, Fox." They grudgingly shook hands, "and this," she said pointing to the baby in Fox's arms "is Domy. And the little one here is Sasha and the twins are Callie and Reilly."  
  
"You've been busy." Sky said sincerely.  
  
Sam turned red and slapped him on the arm, Fox only grinned cockily.  
  
Sam was quickly introduced to all the new cousins and uncles. She had at first been surprised to see Rick Jack and Nick, thinking they were somehow brothers, but she had been quickly told otherwise.  
  
The family stayed up all night getting to know each other and talking about everything. Zane and his wife made plans for them to move back West and the Trio as everybody would come to call them decided they would stay on the farm or at Blade's or Alec's place. They had been well welcomed.  
  
Sky had reassured his mother over an over again that he was home for good because frankly, he had some unfinished business to deal with.something that would bring unexpected surprises. ***  
  
It was only three weeks later, when he knocked on her apartment door where he had left five years ago that he was faced with the first set of surprises.  
  
When he looked at her and the people that surrounded her his heart shattered.he was devastated. Sky could hardly bring himself to think the words.  
  
..she was married and had KIDS.  
  
A/N now I've got you all tied up in knots but I'm not gonna update unless I've got at least ten reviews from ten different people.I can be pretty stubborn. Review please and let me know your comments!!!!!! 


	51. I hate him!

A/N, some of you r gonna hate me cause this is gonna be brutal.  
  
Chapter 51  
  
This couldn't be happening, not now! Haley yelled inside as she met Sky's heart shattering gaze. She held her baby, Kamon (kay-mon) in her arms and three year old Keegan had his arms rapped around her leg. She had obviously shocked Sky, served him right, she thought; but all the emotions that she had bottled up long ago came rushing back out of no where. He looked rougher and tougher then he had five years ago, but he was still drop dead gorgeous. Haley wondered what he was doing here; five years was a long time.a very long time. Things had changed, lots of things. She had three kids and a husband to prove it.  
  
"Sky." Haley finally managed. Little Keegan pulled on her leg.  
  
Sky's eyes went from the kids to Haley.shock. Yup, he was definitely shocked. "Yours?" he said pointing to the kids.  
  
"Yes." She said raising her shin.  
  
"Mommy?" a voice wined from the background. Haley turned and found he oldest, Colby, four and a half years old. She wondered if Sky realised that he was looking at his son.  
  
Sky gulped.not only did she have two kids, but she had three and the fact that this kid looked to be about four meant she hadn't waited very long to get into bed with another man. Hadn't she said she loved him? Hadn't she? Had she been screwing with? All these questions were one the tip of his tong when he heard a deep voice coming from her kitchen, "Who is it, Haley?" Sky frowned, because the hair on the back of his neck stood on ends. He recognised that voice, he was sure of it.  
  
Everything was clarified in a matter of seconds. Out from the kitchen walked Matt White.Ames White's son and what looked to be Haley's husband.  
  
Sky's heart was ripped out of his body, never had he felt the anger and loss he that he felt at this moment.  
  
Obviously Matt recognised him too, cause he stopped in his tracks and looked at Haley and then back at Sky, "What are you doing here, Sky?" he asked venomously.  
  
"I'd ask the same, but things seem all to clear." Sky ground out and then looked at Haley with a indifferent look, "Of all people, you had to go and marry the one person in the world that I would kill if some one asked me too, hell, I already killed his father." He turned around and left before he could even see Haley's reaction.  
  
When Sky was out of sight, Matt grabbed Haley's arm and yanked her in the house and yelled, "What the fuck was he doing her?"  
  
Haley was shocked, because she had never seen this side of Matt, not that she had had ever like him in the first place.  
  
"I don't know." Haley mumbled and the two little ones started to cry.  
  
"You know, the only fucking reason I married you was because you were pregnant with my son.but I'm not stupid, the kid's got a fucking barcode on his neck and now I know exactly who he belongs to. Just to let you know.it was my father that kidnapped him for ten year and then when he killed my father he was free, but I'm damn fucking happy my father did what he did.oh, and if you have any notion of going to that fucker you just remember that I have his kid; we wouldn't want another reoccurrence of kidnapping; hell we could start making a tradition out of it." Matt said with venom and conviction.  
  
"Stop hurting my mommy!" cried four year old Colby.  
  
Matt turned and slapped him across the face, which sent Colby flying against the wall. He looked up defiantly at the man he thought to be his father; not a tear showed in his cold eyes, "I hate you." He said.  
  
Matt turned on Haley, "Get him out of my face or I'll kill him."  
  
Horrified, tears running down her face, she gathered Kamon in her arms and took Keegan by the hand. She told Colby to follow, he did grudgingly, but not before giving his father a 'I'm not scare of you' look. She went into the boys bedroom and locked the door. She crumbled to the floor with her babies tight at her side. Colby stood and looked down at his mother, "I'll keep you safe, mommy."  
  
"Oh, Colby." She cried and gathered him in her arms. He was such a strong boy and much to mature for his age. "I love you." She told them all.  
  
Haley had only slept once with Matt and that had been when she'd found out she was pregnant with Sky's baby. She had been going out with Matt for a week before that and hadn't had much interest in him, but she had needed someone to support her and be a father to her child. She had never been able to sleep with him after that. She knew he had affairs with every little blond he met.hell, she saw the proof on the phone bill, she wondered how many bastard sons and daughters he had.  
  
Keegan and Kamon were her sister's children, but she had died in a shoot out when Kamon had been only a month old. She had taken them in and they were her children now and no one could tell her otherwise. Colby on the other hand was hers, but he looked so much like his father. She wondered how Sky could have possibly missed that.  
  
"I don't like him, mommy." Colby said seriously.  
  
"I know, honey, but we have to stay together until I can figure something out, okay?" Haley pleaded with him.  
  
He nodded, "Who was that man?" Colby finally asked.  
  
Haley didn't want to lie and she didn't see any point in it, "He was your reel daddy."  
  
Colby's eyes rounded in shock, "But I thought I already had a daddy."  
  
"I know, but Matt's not your real daddy." Haley explained.  
  
Colby smiled and then frowned, "The man didn't look happy."  
  
"He's just hurt and mad because he thinks I betrayed him."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Colby asked still frowning.  
  
"Because I was scared and hurt because he left me." Haley explained.  
  
"Does he know about me?" Colby asked cautiously.  
  
"No, he doesn't and if he did, I'm sure he would be happy to have you like a son." Haley old him.  
  
"Is he strong?" Colby asked with the same blue eyes as his father.  
  
"Very, your daddy is very strong, Colby." Haley answered truthfully.  
  
"Do you love him?" he asked innocently.  
  
"With all my heart, baby, with all my heart." Haley answered with tears in her eyes. 


	52. colby

A/N : i know that Ames White's son's real name is Ray, but I didn't remember that when I involved him in my story and so I named him Matt and I'm just gona keep it that way because it'll end up confusing some people.  
  
Back to the story.  
  
Chapter 52  
  
"God damn it!" Sky raged. "God fucking damn it!" He hit the wall that was the nearest; it cracked and pieces of wall fell to the floor. Sky wouldn't let the pain take over. Only rage was accepted and so he embraced that anger and lashed out with all his force. He found himself somewhere near sector 3, that he knew, but exactly where was beyond him.  
  
"How could she?" he asked out loud. She'd said she loved him.hadn't that meant anything? Anything at all? Now she was married to that good for nothing, Matt White; his one true enemy. She had slept with that.that monster. Hell, she had three kids to prove it. "Jesus!" he fell to the floor, his knees hitting the ground first. He looked up in despair. Only now did he know he loved her with all his heart. He hadn't been sure five years ago, but now he knew, she was his soul mate and she would be so to his death. "Those kids should be mine." He whispered. He looked up through the wide open sun roof. "How could you?" he cried, "God damn it, how could you?" A single tear fell from his eye.  
  
***  
  
Sam found him several hours later, huddled in the corner of the abandoned apartment. She had felt something terrible and she thought her brother would die. She had never been as scared as she had been at that precise moment. She had left Fox and the girls with out a word.  
  
She went to him and put her arms around his shoulders. He was as ridged as a rock. Slowly he relaxed. Something was wrong. Slowly, she lifted his chin so that she could look into his eyes. She saw only despair; total and utter despair. "What's wrong, Sky?"  
  
He met her gaze; he said nothing. He looked away and took her hand in his and squeezed it, "Thanks Sam." He got up and left.  
  
She didn't here from him for a week.  
  
***  
  
Haley struggled to keep the fear out of her voice, "I'm leaving, Matt."  
  
Her husband looked up and sneered, "The hell you are."  
  
"Matt I." she started.  
  
"I have your babies, Haley.don't even think about it." He cut her off.  
  
Tears ran down her face; how could he say that? How could he threaten her like that? She turned and ran back to the kids bedroom.  
  
Colby looked up when she came in. He had just finished completing a puzzle with 1000 pieces. How he did it, she had no idea. He felt her fear and quickly stood up, "What's wrong mommy?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing sweetheart, it's nothing."  
  
Colby clearly didn't believe her. She looked away and spotted her little babies sleeping in their crib; they gave her reason to smile, them and Colby, but sometimes it was hard to look at her oldest son because he looked so much like his father and it made her yearn for him even more.  
  
***  
  
Kevin was driving down one of the streets in sector 7 when at a light, someone opened the passenger door and got in. Kevin was startled at first, but he recognised the man; it was none other then Sky. "Drive." He ordered.  
  
Kevin didn't even flinch at the harsh words, neither did he push the peddle, "I gather you ran into Haley and her husband."  
  
Sky grunted.  
  
"The kids too I suppose." Kevin added. The light turned green and he slammed on the gas.  
  
Sky turned and glared at him, "How could you let her marry him?" Sky asked.  
  
Kevin frowned, "Well, she told me she loved him and he was seemed like a good man, stable job."  
  
"His father was the one who kidnapped me when I was six." Sky told him.  
  
Kevin frowned in surprise, "Okay, so there's bad blood between you and his father.hell, I've never even met any of his family."  
  
"That's because I killed hi father when I was sixteen." Sky supplied.  
  
"That would explain it." Kevin replied as he turned into sixth street, "But you can't fault a kid for his father."  
  
"Ya, but this guy has the same ways as his father. He may seem all spit on polish on the outside, but on the inside he's a murdering psychopath waiting to strike."  
  
"You can't possibly know that." Kevin argued.  
  
"Remember, I spent nine years in a six by six cell. I learned what that sick man was all about, but no one could have ever guessed. Matt is the same, I felt it the minute he saw me. There was something else, he was angry about something; angry at me, but for what seemed to be different reasons then from killing his father." Sky said.  
  
"I'll check it out." Kevin said.  
  
"Good." Sky answered and got out of at the next stop.  
  
Kevin watched him go. Obviously super boy had it hard for his sister, he hadn't seen it until now. Kevin didn't linger, he had a hunch that Sky had good instincts.  
  
Matt answered the door when Kevin knocked on it thirty minutes later. "Hey Kevin." Matt smiled brightly, but Kevin quickly noticed that the smile didn't meet his eyes. "Is Haley home?" Kevin asked.  
  
"No, she went out." Matt said quickly. A little too quickly.  
  
Something was up. Kevin cocked an eyebrow, "Watch it, Matt, I've got my eyes on you." He warned and then left.  
  
It took all of Matt's power not to pull out his pistol and shoot Kevin in the back. That fucker wasn't going to control him. He went directly to the kids bedroom and slammed it open. She looked up startled. The babies started to cry. He grabbed her and dragged her out of the bedroom, "What the fuck are you trying to do? Didn't you hear me when I said I would take your precious babies! I'll kill them!" He yelled, "When did you warn your brother?" he demanded.  
  
She shrunk from his bulking build. She was scared for her children and for herself. "I didn't tell him.I swear it." She cried.  
  
"Don't lie to me, you bitch!" he yelled.  
  
"I didn't." he slapped her across her face.  
  
He then trough her back in the bedroom and locked the door.  
  
Haley fell to the floor and cried. Colby came to her and patted her arm. When she looked into his eyes she saw determination and anger. God, how could it be; her son was only four and yet he had been introduced to too much. She grabbed him and hugged him to her fiercely, "I love you, baby." She whispered.  
  
***  
  
It took two phone calls to track Sky down. Sky answered on the second ring.  
  
"Sky." He said sharply.  
  
"It's Kevin, you were right, something's up." Kevin said.  
  
"Where are you?" Sky asked.  
  
"Close, I'll pick you up in ten." Kevin told him.  
  
A dial tone answered him.  
  
He picked Sky up ten minutes later, "So, what's your plan?" Kevin asked.  
  
Sky met his gaze, "We need a plan?"  
  
"We can't just bust in there." Kevin said.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Sky yelled.  
  
Kevin's phone rang and interrupted them. "Hello?"  
  
"Oh, god, Kevin.he took Colby." He heard Haley cry.  
  
"Haley?"  
  
Sky grabbed the phone from Kevin, "Haley?"  
  
"Sky?" she cried, "Oh god, Sky, he took my baby. he took my baby." 


	53. my son, not yours

Chapter 53  
  
I was he suppose to feal, hell the kid wasn't even his, but he would do anything for Haley, anything, even if that meant stealing Matt's White's son.  
  
«Where are you? » Sky asked calmly.  
  
« Home, he took Colby. Please help me, Sky, please, you have too! » she cried.  
  
« I"m coming. » Sky said, hanging up.  
  
He turned to Kevin who was glaring at him, « Matt took Colby. » he informed.  
  
Kevin grunted and slamed down on the accelerator.  
  
They reached Haley's apartment in ten minutes and she was outside with the two little ones. Sky reached her first but he didn't take her into his arms as he wanted, he just looked at her with no emotion on his face.  
  
Kevin was the one to ask all the questions, « What happened. » he looked over his sister and saw the bruise starting to appear on her face, « Shit! » he said and slowly put his hand to her face but she looked away.  
  
Sky saw the marks on Haley and all he wanted to do was strangle Matt White. The two little kids were looking up at him. The baby who didn't look any older then one place a hand on his leg. He looked away and met Haley's gaze. « How long has he been pushing you around? »  
  
« Since he saw you. » she said almost accusingly because she couldn't stand the hatred she was seeing in her soul mates eyes.  
  
« Why the hell would he steal his own kid? » Kevin asked. Haley looked away, unable to answer.  
  
Sky saw the gesture and realised she was hidding something. « Why"d he steal his own kid, Haley? » Sky asked.  
  
She met his accusing gaze and raised her shin deffiently, « Because Colby wasn"t his. »  
  
Kevin put two and two together real quick and swore. The evidence had staired him in the face for four years yet he had never questioned Colby's paternity. But the way Sky was looking at Haley, obviously he hadn't made the connection.  
  
« You slept around? » Sky asked discustingly.  
  
Haley's mouth opened in shock; was he ever dense! She thought. She picked up Kamon and once again met Sky's gaze, « No, I did not sleep around and if you weren"t so dense, maybe you"d realise that Colby is your son, you stupid jerk, and Matt figured it out! » she yelled.  
  
Sky didn't say anything for a full minute and then his gaze darkened, « I don"t have a son. » he said, serious.  
  
« No, you didn"t know you had a son. » Haley shot back.  
  
Sky took a step closer and was almost nose to nose with Haley, « You let Matt White be my son"s father? »  
  
« Who the heck was I suppose to turn to, you had left the country for all I knew! » Haley shot back. « You let that sadistic maniac ass hole raise my son!!!! » Sky yelled, beyond control.  
  
Haley didn't answer.  
  
Sky menaged to take a step back and realised that he'd made the babies cry, « Does the kid know? »  
  
Haley frowned, not understanding at first, « Colby you mean? Yes, of course he know"s Matt"s not his father, he"s to sharp not to have figured it out and he also know"s that you"re his father. »  
  
« Jesus Christ. » Sky swore and looked away, « Colby.you named him Colby? »  
  
« Colby Skylar. » Haley supplied.  
  
Okay so god had taken Haley away from him, but he'd given him a son. A son for crying out loud.  
  
« Let"s go find my son. » Sky said, looking at Kevin. 


	54. unseeing

Chapter 54  
  
He had a son.a son.with Haley. Jeez! Sky turned to Haley, "Where would he go?" he asked, referring to Matt.  
  
Haley pondered on the question for a minute and answered confidently, "His father's old place.I'm sure of it; he started hanging around there a few years ago."  
  
Sky then wondered whether Matt had been in contact with his father while Alec had practically raised him. Furry clouded his thoughts. Matt had taken his soul mate, his child and his future.  
  
"I'll call Sam and she can come pick up the kids. Anybody you can bring them to until she picks them up?" Sky asked Haley.  
  
"Yes, a neighbour." Sky nodded. He turned to Kevin, "After she drops the kids off, go in the car, I'll be there in a few; I've got to make a phone call." He walked away without getting a reply.  
  
Kevin looked at his sister, "It's a bad situation you've got yourself into, kid." He told Haley.  
  
Her eyes swelled up with tears. Kevin took Keegan into his arms and they went to drop them off at a neighbour's house.  
  
When they got at the car, Sky hadn't yet returned. They waited ten minutes for him to show up. He said nothing about the call when he got into the car and staid quiet. Kevin put the car into drive and they headed south, to sector 10.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived at the house which was amazingly big, Sky told Haley to stay in the car; she didn't dare argue.  
  
Kevin followed Sky into the house. Both of them had guns and they took them out and held them at the ready. They heard a noise coming from the second floor and they quietly made their way up the staircase.  
  
They opened the second door to the left and they were met with Matt's unsurprised glare. He was holding Colby at his side with a gun pointed at his head. The boy spotted Sky and his eyes brightened and Sky felt his heart crumble.  
  
"Put the gun down or I'll blow his brains out." Matt warned.  
  
Grudgingly, both men disarmed themselves.  
  
"Kick the guns over here." He ordered.  
  
They complied.  
  
"Now lets get down to business, I gather you were told little Cole here is your son?" he asked Matt mockingly.  
  
"Fuck you, Matt! Tell me what the hell you want?" This made Matt angry and he stood up shoving Colby on the ground, but his gun remained pointed at the boy.  
  
Sky took a step forward; now only ten feet separated him from his son.  
  
"Stay where you are!" Matt yelled. To prove he meant business, he shot Kevin in the leg.  
  
Kevin swore angrily, "What the fuck?!" and fell to the floor.  
  
Sky's gaze didn't waver, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to see you hurt." He said with a sneer, Sky realised a second before that he was going to shoot Colby. Sky dived and fell on top of Colby a fraction of a second before a shot went off.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Cried Haley from the door and ran to her fallen soul mate; tears poring down her face.  
  
Alec chose that moment to walk in, he looked down at his fallen son, cringed and looked back up at Matt, raised his gun and said, "an eye for an eye." And fired.  
  
Matt was dead before he hit the floor.  
  
"Sky!" Haley cried and slowly turned him over. He was covering Colby who looked up at her with tears in his eyes. She grabbed him and hugged him to her. She looked down and met Sky's glazed eyes. "Sorry." He managed and his eyes were no longer fixed on her. They starred at the sealing, unseeing. Haley choked on a sob.  
  
Alec moved in and closed his son's eyes. 


	55. the coffin

Chapter 55  
  
Alec pulled Haley back from his son's body. Kevin crawled over and pulled Colby into his lap, shielding him from his fathers dead body. Alec looked up when several cops walked into the room. They took one look around, spotting the two lifeless bodies.  
  
"We're going to need your statement, sir." Said one of the cops. Alec nodded, leading Haley out of the room. She was crying her guts out; literally.  
  
Ryan showed up several minutes later and took Haley into his arms. Alec took his grandson in his arms and met his frowning gaze, "You alright, buddy?" he asked emotionally.  
  
The boy nodded, but said nothing. Alec looked away because he couldn't stand the hurt look he saw in Colby's eyes.  
  
Kevin was wheeled out on a stretcher, followed by two other stretchers, the only difference was that these two were going to the morgue.  
  
After the statements had been taken, Ryan left with his heart broken niece and grand nephew. It was only then that Alec realised that him and Ryan were finally related in blood.  
  
One of the cops walked up to him, "Sir, just to let you know, there won't be any charges laid against you for killing officer Matthew White.I'm sorry about your son." He walked away.  
  
***  
  
Alec didn't know how to tell his wife. Heck, he didn't even know how he would tell his kids let alone Sam.  
  
The first thing Max noticed when Alec walked in was that his eyes were troubled. It was when his gaze met hers and his to die for grin didn't appear that she really started to worry. "What?" she asked.  
  
He looked away, "Something happened today.with Sky."  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Matt White was involved. I didn't know it until now, but Haley, his wife, was Sky's girl before he left five years ago. He kidnapped Colby."  
  
"Why would he kidnap his own son?" Max asked confused.  
  
Alec met her gaze, "Because it wasn't his son; Colby is Sky's son."  
  
Max hand went to her mouth, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, but, you see, Sky went all out when Matt took his son, I didn't get there on time."  
  
"What happened?" Max asked worriedly.  
  
"Matt shot Sky before I got the chance to get a shot off."  
  
"Oh my god! Is he okay? What hospital is he at? How could you just be telling me now?" she yelled.  
  
"He's dead, Max."  
  
Her eyes went wide and tears spilled over, "Nooo!" she denied.  
  
It was killing him, Christ, it was killing him.  
  
"What?" came a voice from the hallway. Liam appeared, shock written all over his face.. "Sky is dead?"  
  
"Yes, he is son." Alec clarified.  
  
"But, but he can't be!" Liam yelled.  
  
Before Alec could consol his son, Liam ran out of the house. Alec went to Max and held her as she cried for the loss of her son.  
  
Alec went to Sam's house several hours later. She answered the door with a frown, "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw her father.  
  
"Sky's dead." He said abruptly.  
  
Her eyes went wide and she shook her head, "NO! I would know!" she yelled. "I knew something was wrong, but he can't be dead!" she yelled, tears clouding her sight. "Daddy, how can he be dead?" she cried.  
  
Alec took his only daughter in his arms, "I'm sorry baby."  
  
***  
  
The rain and the black clothes made the event all to serious. Over forty people had shown for the burial of Alec Skylar. It was when the coffin was being lowered that the tears came. Haley broke down and had to be held up by her uncle. Colby starred at his grand father with idle curiosity. Sky and Alec had looked a lot like the each other. Max and Sam held on to their husbands, only then had the truth hit them in the face.  
  
Little Colby came forward and threw a flower where the coffin had been lowered, "When you coming home Daddy?" He whispered.  
  
***  
  
Two months went by. Things stayed glum and unbearable for Haley. She still couldn't grasp the fact that she would never see Sky again. The only thing that had kept her sane was her children. Colby had been affected by his father's and Matt's death. He kept having dreams and waking up in a cold sweat. Haley didn't know what to do because Colby kept saying that nothing was wrong. Every morning Haley woke up with her pillow wet with tears.  
  
This morning had been the same. She got out of bed which took all the strength she had. The door bell rang and Haley groaned. It was most probably her brother, Kevin. After recovering from his wound, he had been showing up at the house every morning. It was starting to drive her nuts.  
  
Haley opened the door and met her visitors gaze.  
  
He'd changed his hair. It was much shorter and bleached. A few days growth of stubble appeared on his tanned jaw and all she could see were his deep blue eyes.  
  
Before her hand could cover her mouth, she fainted, but the visitor caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"Shit." Sky swore. 


	56. crying hard

Chapter 56  
  
Sky laid Haley on the nearest couch. He realised while he held her that she had lost a lot of weight; he wondered why. By the looks of things, she was going to give him hell when she came to. He studied her face and realised that she had black cercles around her eyes. He hoped to hell he wasn't the cause. In the background he heard a baby crying. He ignord the baby but when the pitch of the cry kept getting higher he grudgingly got up and headed in the direction of the cry.  
  
He opened the closed door and spotted the problem immediately. The baby's foot was caught on the railings of the crib. Sky went forward and unhooked the foot. The baby smiled, « mamamama. » it cried. Sky studied the baby, he realised that he looked nothing like his father or Ames White and for some reason was relieved, « Up up! » the baby's arms were held out so that Sky would pick him up.  
  
« Sorry, kid. » Sky said backing away. When the kid realised he wasn't going to be picked up his lip quivered and Sky could just picture the tears. Sky moved forward again, « Okay, sport. I"ve never done this before so you"re gonna have to bear with me. » he slowly raised the kid out of the crib. Sky was scared spitless that he would end up dropping him on the floor. The kid smiled and squirmed in Sky's arms. Sky braught the baby to his chest and held him by hit bum. « Don"t do that or you"ll be going back in that crib. » Sky warned. The baby seased to moved and instead laid his head on Sky's shoulder. Sky was shaken by the gester. The baby fell asleep and Sky didn't know what to do so he headed back down the hall where Haley remained unconscious. It was then that he spotted the toddler climbing on his mother, « mommy? » he said, tears appearing in his eyes, « Wake up mommy. » he said slapping his mother's face.  
  
Sky winced. He walked up to the kid who only noticed him when he was an arms reach away. The kids eyes went wide, « Who are you? » he asked amazed at the big man who was carrying his baby brother.  
  
« Sky. » answered Sky.  
  
The kid's eyes went wide, « You"re the sky? »  
  
God help him, Sky couldn't help but shuckle, « No, my name is Sky. »  
  
The kid understood, « My name is eegan. " he supplied proudly, "and that"s amon. » he said pointing at the baby.  
  
Sky frowned at the names and concluded that the kid had trouble prenouncing the letter K. « Keegan? » Sky asked.  
  
« That's what I said. » he said exasperated.  
  
Sly then wondered where Colby was, his son. He had only seen him once and that was when he had supposedly died. He had a lot to explained he concluded.  
  
Sky slowly laid the sleeping baby in a near playpen. He looked at Keegan, « Don"t you have to take a nap or something? »  
  
Keegan didn't say anything he was already asleep on the couch opposite to the one Haley was sleeping on. How'd they do that? Sky wondered.  
  
It was only then that Haley opened her eyes and met Sky's. « Am I dead? » she asked sincerelly.  
  
« No honey, you"re not dead. » Sky assured her.  
  
She looked around and realised that she was still in her apartment her gaze then flew back to Sky, « You"re not dead! I saw you die, I went to your funeral.I cried my heart out for you! AND YOU"RE NOT EVEN DEAD! » she got up and slapped him across the face, « How could you! » tears appeared out of nowhere; when Sky made a move to hold her she backed away and gazed at him accusingly.  
  
« Haley. » Sky said desperatly, « I had to pretend I was dead. »  
  
« Why? » she asked, « What was the point ? »  
  
« It was my dad that I called before we headed to Matt"s. The only way we could get rid of Matt for good was to kill him and when a cop kills another kid with no evidence of any crime, that cop will go to jail. »  
  
« But Matt kidnapped Colby! » she yelled.  
  
« I know, honey, but on Colby"s birth certificate it states Matthew White to be his father, not me. And you never reported the kidnapping to the police so there was no way to prove that Matt had actucally taken Colby. »  
  
« But why did you have to pretend to die? Didn"t he shoot you? I saw your eyes, Sky, you were dead! » she insisted, and added, « And don"t call me honey. »  
  
« Look, Hon.Haley, when Matt shot Kevin and then supposedly killed me, it was cause enough for another cop to shoot and kill Matthew White, see that"s where my dad came in. I took a pill specially designed to fake death when one sistaines severe injury. »  
  
« But how did you know Matt was going to shoot you? » Haley asked confused.  
  
« I didn"t and technically, he didn"t shoot at me, he was going to shoot Colby; I just jumped in front of him before the bullet could hit its mark. »  
  
It was obviously the first time that Haley had heard this news, « He shot at Colby? »  
  
« Yes. » Sky confirmed.  
  
« Bastard. » Haley whispered.  
  
Sky nodded.  
  
« So, you really did get shot? » Haley asked.  
  
Sky raised his shirt to reveal a gun shot wound to the lower side abdoman. Haley couldn't help slidding her hand over the puckered wound. Tears spilled over, « You still could have died. »  
  
« It"s a chance I was willing to take. » he answered truthfully.  
  
« Why? » she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
« I would have done anything for my son, even give up my life so that he could have one. » Sky answered looking away.  
  
Haley took his shin in her hand and turned it so he was once again looking at her, « Thank you. »  
  
« Don"t » Sky said, « Don"t thank me for something like that. »  
  
Haley nodded, « So, is that why your father didn"t show much emotion when you, died. »  
  
Sky grinned, « Guy probabably wouldn"t have leaked a tear even if I would have died. »  
  
Haley frowned, « I dought that. » she looked at her babies, « How"d they get there? »  
  
Sky squirmed, « They took me by gun point. » he admitted.  
  
Haley managed a laugh.  
  
« Haley? » Sky said.  
  
She turned and met his troubled gaze, « What? »  
  
« How could you marry him? How could you have kids with him? Sleep with him? » Sky accused.  
  
She frowned and looked away, « I didn"t know what to do when I was pregnant. Matt had been courting me for a couple weeks, I had planned to brake it up, but when I found out I was pregnant I agreed to his crazy idea of getting married. I slept with him once. » she admitted looking away.  
  
Sky looked betrayed and gave her a look like give me a brake, « You have two kids with him, Haley, you couldn"t have only slept with him once. » Sky accused.  
  
« Keegan and Kamon aren't my sons, they were my sister"s sons; she died in a car accident a year ago. »  
  
Sky's eyes went wide in shock, « They aren"t Matt"s kids? »  
  
« Of course not, I never even liked him. I just slept with him so he would believe Colby was his. Heck, Matt had mistresses left and right, frankly, I didn"t care. »  
  
Sky nodded, but it hut to much to talk about the subject, « Where is Colby? »  
  
« At the park, he"s been going there everyday since you, well, died. » Haley accused.  
  
« I"ll go get him. » Sky said, heading for the door.  
  
« Sky? »  
  
Sky turned around and met Haley's troubled gaze, « What, Honey? »  
  
Out of her pocket she took out an old crumbled peace of paper, Sky recognised it immediately.  
  
« Did you mean it? Did you mean what you put in this letter? »  
  
« Every word. » Sky said and left.  
  
Haley crumbled to the floor in tears, « Thank you, thank you, thank you. »  
  
She still had his heart as he had hers and always would. 


	57. bully

Chapter 57  
  
Sky took his bike to the park; he gazed around and spotted several boys with their fists up and naturally, one of them was Colby. Sky didn't know if he should be mad or proud. He chose the latter and made his way toward the boys. He took of his helmet and held it in his left hand. A man came up to the kids and pulled what looked to be his son away and slapt Colby to the floor, « Don"t play with his kind! Can"t you see his barcode? » the father yelled. The boy cringed and Colby got up angrily. Sky quickly made his way to his son, arriving behind him.  
  
« Don"t give me that look, you freak! » the father yelled at Colby. It was only then that he spotted the man with the bleached hair and the biker helmet in his hand; but it was the look in the tall man's eyes that made the man squirm, but he stood his ground. « You got a problem ? » the man asked Sky.  
  
Colby looked up and spotted his father. He was lightly surprised, but before his father had supposedly died, he's told him he'd be back. Colby had trusted his father. Colby looked back at the man with the beerbelly who'd slapped him across the face.  
  
« You just his my son. » Sky stated.  
  
« You"re not his father. I saw the news, the kid"s father is dead. » the man sneered. But as he looked more closly at the strong man who's presence demanded attention, he saw features the boy had, the little freak.   
  
Sky took a step closer and sneered at the simple minded human, « He"s my son and if you ever lay a hand on him again you"ll be sorry. » Sky realised that he was the center of attention of a small crowd, one that was mainly of children and their parents. He turned around to leave, « Come on Cole. » he said.  
  
Colby took one last look at the boy who was his friend, « Bye. » he sajd and walked away. He caught up to his father and walked beside him, trying to keep up with the long strides his father was taking. When they had reached the bike, Sky turned around and looked down at his son and glared at the mark the man had left on his son's face. « You alright? »  
  
Colby shrugged it off, « I coulda taken care of myself. »  
  
Sky grinned, « Sure you could have. »  
  
« I could of. » Colby insisted.  
  
« You will when I"m done with you. » Sky vowed.  
  
Colby frowned up at his father, « You gonna teach me to fight? »  
  
« I"ll teach you how to protect yourself and to fight. » Sky answered his son.  
  
« Where were ya? » Colby asked, changing the subject.  
  
« Around. » Sky answered. Colby nodded, not asking about the vague answer.  
  
« Did you go see mommy, cause she"s always cryin. » Colby said.  
  
« Ya, I went to see her. » Sky answered, « I came to pick you up. »  
  
Colby looked at the bike, « Can I drive? »  
  
Sky shuckled, « Not today son, but soon. » Sky picked his son up and planted him on the bike. He put the helmet on him and realised it was way to big. He took if off and placed it on his head instead. He climbed on behind Colby and revved th motor. Colby placed his hands on the handle bars. Sky took off doing a cat walk. He could hear Colby laughing and it made him smile. They arrived at his mothers house in record time. Haley was standing outside and spotted Sky doing a cat walk before the bike came to a stop. Sky saw the furious look on her face and realised he'd done something wrong, what? he had no idea.  
  
« Colby, get of that bike right now! » she yelled and then turned her anger on Sky, « And you, what in the world were yo thinking? You don"t put a little boy on a bike like that, without a helmet, might I add! and on top of that you"re pulling stunts with my son on a bike! »  
  
Sky squirmed, and wondered how she could make him feal two inches tall. « Sorry. » Sky mumbled.  
  
Tears appeared. « Shit. » Sky swore and swung his leg off the bike and went to her, « Haley, please, don"t cry. » he took her in his arms and he felt immense relief to have her snuggled against him. She held on tight, « I couldn"t bare to lose him. » she whispered.  
  
Sky realised he felt the same way.  
  
« I"m sorry, honey, I really am. » he kissed her forhead and breathed in her hair.  
  
Teary eyes looked up at him; he was caught in her gaze and felt himself lean forward and capture her lips with his. He just pressed himself against her at first, but then he increased the pressure and her lips opened, letting him roam the inside of her mouth his his tong. God, did it ever feal right and he felt it in the pit of his gut. He kissed her with everything he had and she did the same, Both of them were breathing hard when he pulled away. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed with passion. « Jesus. » he managed.  
  
Haley looked around and spotted Colby looking up at them with a frown on his face. « Yuk. » he said, turned around and ran into the house.  
  
Haley turned red, Sky was grinning. « Glad that hasn"t gone away. » Sky said, referring to the attraction they had for each other. She turned redder. 


	58. sorry mum

Chapter 58  
  
Sky had asked Haley to stay at the house while he went to his parents place and tell his mother, brothers and sister that he was indeed alive. She had agreed grugingly. Sky had left after saying by to the kids; even Keegan and Kamon.  
  
It was when he came to the front door of his parents that he hesitated. What would he tell his mother? What would he tell Liam or Damon? What about Sam?  
  
His father answered the door. He saw relief in his fathers eyes and then he was being studied. True, his descise was a little much, but if he were ever to get caught he would be place in prison, no doubt about it.  
  
« You okay? » Alec asked his son.  
  
« Sure. »  
  
« Your mothers going to kill me when she finds out. » Alec stated.  
  
Sky frowned at this because he knew that he had been the subject of many fights his father and mother had had.  
  
« She doesn"t have to know. » Sky said.  
  
« Ya, she does. » Alec stated.  
  
Sky nodded, « Well, lets go then. » Sky said, entering the house.  
  
His mother saw him first and looked at him for a whole minute before she clicked in that he was supposed to be dead, « Sky? »  
  
« Hi, mom. » he said and advenced. The tears came as he had predicted.  
  
« Your not dead? » she asked in a daze.  
  
« No, I"m not dead, mom. »  
  
She looked accusingly at her husband, « You knew? »  
  
Alec nodded. She looked away, hurt.  
  
Sky went to his mother and she hugged him . « Oh, Sky, you"re going to be the death of me. »  
  
Sky didn't like that statement much, but he said nothing, « I"m sorry mom, but I had to do it; to save my son. »  
  
She nodded, understanding, but she ignord her husband and Alec left the room, unable to stand the silent treatment his wife was giving him. « Tipical. » he mumbled. Is son, Liam, came into the room; Alec couldn't come to term with the fact that he had missed five years of his youngest son's life. He'd left a child and come back a man; their was no doubt about it. Liam spotted Sky and his jaw opened in shock, « Sky? »  
  
« Hey, kid. » Sky said, backing away from his mother's hug.  
  
« Your not dead! » he accused.  
  
« Would you rather I be? » Sky asked, hurt. »  
  
« I trusted you. » Liam said and left the room, hurt and angry. Sky heard the door slam and winced, « Shit. » Sky mumbled.  
  
« What did you expect? » Max asked him, « You and your father lied to us. You let us grieve at your funeral. You both deceived us. » she said.  
  
« Sorry, mum. » Sky said.  
  
« Don"t you sorry mum me, I know you"re not sorry. » she said sharply.  
  
Sky winced, « I didn"t mean to hurt you, mum, and dad just did what I asked him to do. »  
  
« Don"t you go pretecting your father, he can fight for himself. » Max warned, « So I suppose now since you"re technically dead, you"re wonce again an illegal transgenic. »  
  
« I can work around that, but if I hadn"t pretended, dad would be in jail. » Sky argued.  
  
« I know that. » Max snapped, « Sorry. »  
  
« Look, I"ve go to go see Sam. I"ll be by tomorrow or something. Tell Liam, tell him I"m sorry. » Sk y told them and with a hug from both parents, he left.  
  
Alec watched him go and when he could no longer see him he looked over at his wife; she was glaring at him. Alec gave her an innocent look.  
  
« Don"t you give me that look. » Max warned, « How could you? Again! » she yelled.  
  
« Well. »  
  
« Don"t even try to explain! » she cut him off.  
  
« Max. » Alec said exasperated.  
  
« Don"t you Max me. You lied to me. You told me my son was dead.My SON! » she yelled.  
  
« I had too. » Alec yelled back.  
  
« Was I that much of a liability? » she yelled back.  
  
« YES! Because there were government men at the funeral and if you had known your son wasn"t really dead you wouldn"t have put a show of so much emotion. » he yelled.  
  
« Could you still me arrested? » she asked worriedly.  
  
« No, but Sky could, if they ever find out he is still alive they"ll arrest him and throw away the key. They don"t go easy on transgenics. » Alec explained.  
  
« But you work for the government. » she stated.  
  
« I know that honey, but Sky doesn"t and they don"t much care that he"s my son. » Alec explained.  
  
« I"m still mad at you. » Max told him.  
  
Alec smirked and then grinned. Max had to bight the inside of her mouth to stop the smile. 


	59. Of all the luck!

Chapter 59  
  
Sam was glaring at him as she sat in front of him in her living room, "Figured you would pull some stupid stunt like that!" she said.  
  
Sky said nothing; frankly there was nothing to say. He hadn't realised until this day that him and Sam would never be close, ever. Obviously she felt the same way. Deep down it hurt, but it just was. If Ames White had never kidnapped him, maybe they would have kept their close relationship, but things hadn't turned out that way, obviously.  
  
"Sorry, Sam." He said sincerely.  
  
She frowned and then said, "No you're not." She got up and went to the door and opened it.  
  
She was kicking him out.  
  
"Sam." He started.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, "Don't Sky."  
  
Their connection was broken, he got up and went to the door, "I'll always love you Sam."  
  
"I never doubted it." She said sincerely.  
  
Sky nodded and left.  
  
He found himself in a nearby park several hours later. Christ, his life was a mess, most of it anyways. Haley, she was the only thing that had ever been good in his life; his son too.  
  
He wanted to go to Haley, but first he had to find Liam. The kid mattered to much to him for things between them to be left unresolved.  
  
Sky returned to his bike and headed to the only place he could think of looking for Liam.  
  
When he entered the hang out place for teens he spotted Damon immediately; Damon saw him too and his eyes went wide as saucers.  
  
Sky walked over too him.  
  
"You're not dead?" Damon asked stupidly.  
  
Sky couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Shit." Damon said and for the first time in his life he hugged his older brother, "I'm glad you aren't, Liam was starting to drive me nuts." He said as he backed away.  
  
"You seen him around, he's kind of pissed off at me." Sky admitted.  
  
"No doubt." Damon said, "The kid worshipped the ground you walked on and then you went up and died. He cried his eyes for you."  
  
"I feel guilty enough as it is, you don't have to rub it in." Sky shot back.  
  
Damon could help but grin. Sky realised that living with Zack had really changed Damon.  
  
"I saw him an hour ago." Damon finally answered, "He probably went to the water with his girlfriend."  
  
"What girlfriend?" Sky asked surprised.  
  
"Kid works fast." Damon answered.  
  
Sky grinned and noticed the girls behind Damon, waiting for him to pay attention to them, "Seems like the charm runs in the family." He said nodding towards the girls.  
  
Damon looked at him innocently.  
  
Sky laughed, "See you around, kid." Sky said and left.  
  
Damon returned to the girls, "Who was that?" one of them asked.  
  
"My brother."  
  
"He's hot." She replied.  
  
Damon grinned; obviously the charm did run in the family.  
  
***  
  
Sky found Liam and a girl with their lips locked on the beach. Sky frowned, wasn't he to young for that?  
  
Liam spotted him out of the corner of his eye and back away from the girl, "Ever heard of privacy?" he snarled.  
  
"Give me a brake, Liam, I had to do it." Sky said, ignoring his brother's remark.  
  
"Are you shitting me?" Liam yelled, "I thought I could trust you!"  
  
"I didn't have a choice; he would have killed my son and dad would have gone to the slammer for killing another cop!" Sky yelled back.  
  
Obviously, Liam hadn't seen it that way before.  
  
"Just leave me alone; go back to your girlfriend or something!"  
  
"I'm not leaving until things are right between us kid." Sky said evenly.  
  
Liam wanted to yell, "Fine! Things are just dandy; now leave!"  
  
Sky cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Dammit, Sky! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here!" Liam said  
  
Sky finally understood. He wanted to laugh, "So, were cool?"  
  
Liam rolled his eyes, "I was pissed at you before, but, shit Sky, you my bro, I'd have to forgive ya." He said sincerely.  
  
"Good." Sky winked at him, "Have a good time."  
  
He left with what looked to be a smile on his face.  
  
Things were just dandy.  
  
He crossed to road without looking both ways and he heard a car screech to a halt, he turn around and saw it was a police car. He looked at the officer and swore, "Of all the."  
  
Kevin got out of the police car and walked up to Sky, "Fancy seeing you here." Kevin growled. 


	60. White Resurected

Chapter 60

« Hey Kevin, » Sky said as Kevin advanced on him.

"Hey Kevin…thats all you can say?" Kevin snarled.

Sky frowned and then met Kevins angry gaze, "I had to,"

"Spare me the explanation, Sky. With you, its always something." Kevin replied.

"My dad would have gone to the slammer for killing another cop…you know that!" Sky explained.

Kevin ground his teeth; the guy was right.

Sky tried to keep a straight face, but failed.

"Youre such an ass, Sky." Kevin said as he saw the smirk on his hopefully future brother in law.

"I never claimed to be otherwise, Kev,"

"So…you gonna marry her?" Kevin asked.

"Marry who?" Sky asked confused

Kevin snarled and then jumped Sky.

Sky was laughing his ass off as he pined Kevin to the ground, "Of course Im gonna marry her."

"Jerk" Kevin managed to mumble.

Sky laughed.

Four Years Later 

Sky had married Haley and had had two more son's with her, Cooper and Laughlin. He had taught his family how to survive and how to fight.

Even Haley was pretty good at taking care of herself.

The thing was, Sky thought to himself as he peered through the steel bars that held him hostage in his own country. He had never anticipated the worldwide agreement to gather and destroy all humans having any relations to any transgenics from Manticor.

The word had gone out a week before and over two thousand transgenic descendants had been gathered.

Sky had been among them…he hadn't even seen it coming.

One second he was at work, the next, he found himself secluded behind bars, imprisoned once again.

But why?

His question was answered as his enemy walked through the steel doors.

"Long time no see," the older man observed.

Sky, not knowing what to say, kept mute.

"Surprised?" the man asked, and then laughed, and laughed and laughed some more.

A guard stepped in with, to Sky's horror, eight year old Colby.

"Now, I believe you're father went through this same experience and you shall go through it also…say bye to your son, Sky, cause you're never gonna see him again!"

"You fuckin' psychopath, leave him out of this, TAKE ME! You f'ck head, for god sakes, take me!" he pleaded.

Ames White's evil face turned to meet Sky's pleading face. He smiled darkly.

"Say good bye to your father, Colby."

Struggling with all his might, Colby tried to free himself, "DAD!!"

"I'll come for, goddamn it! I'll come for you!!" Sky yelled as the guard dragged Colby out of the room.

Ames turned to Sky, "Good bye," he said, and then left.

Sky fell to the floor and despair was written in his eyes. "Not again, Not again…" he said over and over again.


End file.
